When is time to say i love you
by Mairv
Summary: Bienvenidos a mi fic, espero que la disfrute, muchos reconocerán la historia de mi pagina de face, pero aquí la dejare mejor editada disfruten la lectura3
1. Chapter 1

_Whe is time to say i love you? by: Mairvgreen_

PROLOGO:  
Marcos y Emily eran dos grandes amigos de preparatoria, pero esto duraría hasta que, una simple noticia cambiaría la vida de ambos. Marcos la quería mas que como una amiga, pero ella no lo sabia, y quizás esto los llevaría a un problema mayor.  
La noticia los hará emprender un gran viaje.  
¿que tipo de problemas les espera a estos dos amigos?

Capitulo 1  
Narra Emily

Todo comenzó cuando Marcos y yo mirábamos la televisión como todas las tardes, y como de costumbre el estaba haciendo zapping,digamos que era algún tipo de hobby para matar el tiempo hasta encontrar algo interesante, pero su mañosa actividad muchas veces me sacaba de quicio, pero esta vez algo distinto sucedió ,cuando cuando detuvo sus ojos turquesa en un comercial que decía claramente, "CASTING PARA PELÍCULA DE GREEN DAY", nos miramos a los con la boca abierta, que paso de asombro a sonrisa, su mirada al igual que la mía reflejaban felicidad. Por cierto mi nombre es Emily Tyler , una chica normal de preparatoria, suelo usar el cabello largo y teñirlo de vez en cuando, actualmente negro azabache, no soy ni alta ni baja, amo la ropa negra ,roja y violeta. Maros en cambio, prefería la ropa clásica era pálido de pelo negro y ojos turquesa como nombre antes, nos conocimos en secundaria gracias a la música, y agradezco que haya sucedido así, porque ahora el es mi mejor amigo.  
Preparamos nuestras mochilas, dejando mi casa cerrada, avisamos a nuestros respectivos padres, pero ellos dijeron que no nos acompañarían, tenían demasiado trabajo, de igual forma sabíamos que a pesar de todo teníamos su apoyo incondicional, y eso, era muy importante para nosotros.  
Cuando llegamos, habían muchas chicas delante de mi, todas mas lindas que yo se podría decir, y algunas, a decir verdad, parecían vestidas para una película porno que para una audición musical, pero, para mi suerte sabia que a esos músicos que tanto idolatraba por ser mi banda favorita, no les agradaba ese tipo de atuendos en una en cambio tenia pocos muchachos delante de el, los cuales eran guapos, de esos que te enrojecen al verlos, hasta yo me sentía algo avergonzada en su presencia. Me senté y mi amigo hizo el mismo movimiento, quedándose junto a mi, mientras esperábamos que nos llamaran, estaba muy nerviosa, pero era positiva, porque sabia que todo saldría bien.

Marcos- ¿segura que quieres hacer esto?- dijo tomando mi mano  
lo mire con seriedad- no quiero que estes nerviosa

Emily- si estoy totalmente segura seria mi mayor sueño, aunque sea,poder conocerlos-dije ilusionada- pero... si estuviera en su película seria un gran orgullo y un honor- sonreí

Cuando Marcos me iba a responderme, el mismísimo Billie Joe Armstrong, salio y lo llamo, este me sonrió haciéndome un gesto de aprobación con la manos, para luego desaparecer tras la gran puerta de madera, quedándome sola en el pasillo con las demás chicas.

Narra Marcos:

En el momento que el vocalista de Green Day salio, me pidió que entrara, cerrando la gran puerta de madera tras de mi, dirigiéndome a la silla que estaba frente a ellos.

Billie- bien, Marcos ¿no es así?-me miro inexpresivo- por favor cántanos "Last night on the earth"

Asentí con la cabeza, comenzando a cantar, el me miraba de manera extraña, pero evite perder la concentración, se que no soy muy bueno cantando, pero si lográbamos esto, tn estaría feliz, y eso es algo me enloquece, su sonrisa, pero no podía admitir mis sentimientos por miedo a perderle.

Billie- bien, espera afuera y elegiremos a Christian

Salí algo perplejo, pero verla a Emily allí, hacia que todo tuviera algo mas de sentido, y valiera la pena esforzarse para esto, era su sueño y yo quería ayudarla a cumplirlo.

Narra Emily:

Me quede sola esperando a que saliera, respire hondo y me dije"es hora del show", mire a la puerta y Marcos salio abrumado, eso me pareció de lo mas raro, ya lo había visto tenso otras veces por exámenes ,pero esto ya era demasiado para mi gusto.

Emily- hay Marcos que te paso?-toque su hombro- estas mas blanco que de costumbre

Marcos- jaja que graciosa, no es mi ulpa ser albino - suspiro-bueno Tn, pasa que me dijeron que darían los resultados, después de que pasara el ultimo chico... solo eso

Emily- ah entiendo, y yo se que tu lo lograras- sonrei para animarlo- toma un chicle

Marcos- gracias, tu serias una excelente Gloria-acaricio mi cabello- terminando por sonrojarme

No sabia que hacer o decir, disimulando vi que Billie salió, toco mi hombro pidiéndome que entrara, y me indico que me sentara frente a ellos haciendo un gesto con la mano, y proseguí a sentarme mientras me temblaban las piernas

Billie- bien linda- oh dios me dijo linda- tienes que cantar 21 guns

Me quede echa una piedra por un segundo, pero ,instantáneamente comencé a cantar algo nerviosa, y por lo que vi el se dio cuenta, pero seguía esforzándome de igual manera, el me observaba con su hermosa sonrisa, esto parecía un sueño, sus ojo verdes se posaban en el único centro de atención, yo

Billie- bien señorita, cuando tengamos los resultados sera un gusto decírselos- me guiño el ojo y me sonroje aun mas, me senté junto a Marcos

Marcos- wow si yo fuera Billie te daría el papel enseguida cantas hermoso

Emily- no exageres ademas, el se dio cuenta de que estaba nerviosa- corri la mirada

Marcos- puede ser pero realmente merecerías ser Gloria

Le sonreí con una mirada muy dulce, pero de repente vimos abrirse la puerta, todos miramos a Billie, Mike y Tré que estaban completamente serios, tanto que daba miedo. Nos miraron a todos a punto de anunciar quien seria Gloria y Christian, los protagonistas de la ancada filmación.

 **espero que les haya gustado el primer cap... jijiji, solo eso nos vemos la proxima semana :3 besitos**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2  
Narra Emily:

Un silencio se apodero de la sala donde todos estábamos esperando, mientras que Billie nos miraba detenidamente a todos, Tré nos hacia gestos graciosos, pero no podíamos reírnos en un momento tan cerio, y Mike, bueno el no hacia nada. El hombre de ojos verdes miro el anotador que tenia en su mano, lo analizo sutilmente, afirmando con la cabeza aun en silencio. El suspenso me estaba enloqueciendo, hasta que finalmente tocio y dijo.

Billie- bueno- nos miro a todos- tenemos aquí los resultados, luego de un duro debate con mis compañeros aquí presentes hemos tomado una decisión - los miro a los muchachos- primero los jóvenes - volvió a la libreta- Christian sera interpretado por

Tome fuerte la mano de Marcos fuertemente, los nervios ya me tenían realmente enloquecida parecía que lo hacia a propósito, y no me extrañaba, en sus shows, les encantaba poner tensión en algunas de sus canciones, solo para hacerlas mas sugerentes por así decirlo. Pero eso no es algo que venga al tema, la cosa era que no decían a quien le darían el papel.

Billie- Marcos Weels - solto finalmente- dejándonos con la boca abierta

Salto de su asiento abrazándome fuertemente, la emoción que tenia por esto se notaba a leguas, los demás chicos lo felicitaron, aunque algunos otros se los veia muy disgustados, pero los que lo felicitaban parecía no importarles que aya ganado, quiza si estaban dolidos pero eso demostraba que eran buenos competidores. Billie pidió silencio nuevamente para anunciar quien ganaría el papel de Gloria, haciendo que me tensara de nuevo, ¿Porque este hombre tenia tal efecto en mi, si solo es un cantante?¿ o es por las ganas que tuve de conocerlo siempre? no lo se lo que sabia es que pronto lo que dijera me haría irme con el, para filmar, o volver a casa a seguir mi vida común y corriente pero esta vez lejos de mi mejor amigo.

Billie- bueno chicas es su turno, Gloria sera interpretada por- se silencio un momento- Emily Tyler

Yo no podía creerlo, estaba atónita, Marcos me abrazo felicitándome, el resto de las chicas aplaudían, algunas lloraban y otras gritaban, todas menos una que se levanto y se fue enseñándome el dedo del medio, cosa que me pareció estúpida que se creía esa tipa ,pero sin embargo, yo no sabia que hacer por la emoción, Billie se nos acerco y dijo, tocándonos los hombros.

Billie- los felicito chicos, preparen sus cosas, y todo lo que crean necesario, y los veré en el aeropuerto a las tres en punto- dandose media vuelta se fue

Dicho esto volvimos a nuestras respectivas casas para preparar las maletas, guarde todo lo necesario para este viaje, remeras, pantalones abrigos, algún que otro muñeco, postres, ropa interior, y sin dudarlo todos mis discos. Tenia el entusiasmo por las nubes, al fin estaría cerca del maldito chaparro de ojos verdes, pero sabia que no se separaría de Adrienne solo por mi, y eso lo tenia claro. Seguí preparándome cuando sonó el teléfono.

Tn- hola?- conteste sin mas

Marcos- ya estoy listo te veo en la estación de tren- colgo

Me quede con el celular en la mano, suspire tomando mi maleta y me despedí de mi madre con un fuerte abrazo. salí de mi casa yendo a tomar el tren, para así llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto.  
Me tope con Marcos, que parecía estar emocionado pero a la vez triste, quizá era porque estaríamos mucho tiempo lejos de nuestro hogar, o también nunca se confeso con alguna chica del instituto y se arrepintió de ello, le sonreí para que cambiase la cara. Subimos al tren completamente en silencio, ya que este acontecimiento cambiaría nuestra vida por completo.

Emily- Marcos, cada estación que pasamos siento necesidad de gritar- sonreí y suspire para cortar el silencio

Marcos- no eres la única, esto habría que celebrarlo cuando lleguemos a Oakland - me abrazo- esto va a ser toda una locura

Emily- si tienes razón sera fabuloso- mire por la ventana

Al llegar caminamos un poco por el aeropuerto, viendo a lo lejos un avión privado , Billie que estaba allí se nos acerco haciéndonos subir, era la primera vez que me subiria a un avión, estaba asustada, por mi miedo a las altura, y si caia o se rompe el motor, no no debia pensar en cosas como esa, todo saldria bien... espero

Billie- siéntense por aquí- nos indico

El lugar era muy lujoso, los asientos eran rojos, un pequeño plasma, piso alfombrado, un pequeño bar y una excelente decoración, era como si todo esto no fuera real, tan solo un sueño, mire a mi amigo sonriendo, dándome cuenta de que nuestro anfitrión había puesto los vídeos de Green Day todos y cada uno de ellos.  
Mientras mirábamos los vídeos oí la voz de Billie y lo mire de reojo

Billie- ven un minuto- dijo en voz baja y llamándome con el dedo

Emily- claro- sonreí, yendo a donde el estaba

Billie- quieres una copa de champaña?- dijo pasándome la copa

Emily- muchas gracias- me sonroje mientras bebía de la copa, divise que sacaba algo del bolsillo

Billie- esto es para ti- abrió una cajita que tenia un anillo con la granada de American Idiot y las siglas GD-es tuyo, ya que se lo regalaría a la ganadora

Emily- oh Billie enserio- no sabia como reaccionar, y tenia miedo de decir alguna idiotes, a demas de que casi me atraganto- gracias- era lo unico que podia decir

Ambos sonreímos, cuando veo que Marcos no estaba muy contento con lo que acababa de pasar, no sabia porque si el solo es mi amigo, o era por que lo había dejado solo tal vez, así que volví a sentarme junto a el

Emily- marcos, porque esa cara?

Marcos- no nada, ve con tu Billie- inflo las mejillas y moviendo las manos

Emily- hay no me digas que estas celoso?-lo pique para luego abrazarlo- tu eres mi amigo y eso nada ni nadie lo podrá cambiar y por eso te quiero- bese su mejilla.

Narra Marcos:

Oh Dios se dio cuenta , ¿y solo amigos?, creo que esto no estaría del todo divertido si ella se enamora mas de Billie, ¿como decirle que me gusta sin tener que lastimarla?, o confundirla, como mi mejor amiga es normal que este celoso, a demás de que me gusta ella desde hace mucho. Preferí distraerme un poco viendo los vídeos, viendo que el se sentó junto a nosotros.

Billie- ¿y como están pasando el viaje?

Emily- genial, esto es maravilloso-dijo con su hermosa sonrisa única eh inigualable

Marcos- em bien con algo de hambre- rei- no eh comido desde el desayuno

Emily me miro como diciendo "no lo arruines", rodé los ojos, para solo mirar por la ventana, observando como el avión bajaba lentamente, dejando notar los verdes arboles de pino.

Billie- bueno ya llegamos, así que ahora los llevare a mi casa, mientras Mike y Frank digo Tré están en el estudio

Al cabo de un rato bajamos del avión, dirigiéndonos a la casa de Billie en uno de sus hermosos autos, esto ya era demasiado lujo para mi y mi sencillez. Al llegar nos presento a su familia cordialmente, haciéndonos pasar a la sala, amoblada con sofás blancos y pisos de madera.

Addie- chicos es un gusto conocerlos, siéntense, les prepare café, y traeré galletas- sonrió

Emily- no gracias, no me gusta el café- agacho la cabeza- lo siento, pero si acepto un te

Addie- no hay problema-me miro- y tu quieres café

Marcos- por su puesto- reí

Pasamos a la cocina, donde estuvimos charlando por largo rato y conociéndonos mejor. Al terminar Billie nos llamo a Emily y a mi, al parecer le gustaba interrumpir nuestros momentos de interacción personal.

Billie- listos iremos a grabar las primeras escenas de la película- se rasco la cabeza- y allí les daré sus trajes y los libretos y...- volvió a rascarse- ustedes saben vamos

Asentimos saliendo al patio, enserio que para su edad parecía un adolescente, no solo porque no parecía viejo sino por su actitud, un eterno adolescente, pero con experiencia en todo, y la verdad no entiendo lo que Emily le vio en un principio, se que su música fue primero, y luego el, pero ¿Porque el y no yo?, no, no era momento ni lugar de pensar en eso, era mejor irnos.

Marcos- oye Emi- estaba a punto de decirle todo ya no aguantaba mas

Emily- dime- me miro tiernamente

Billie- vamos- dijo sacando el auto del garaje

Marcos- oh ya no importa, vamos-dije subiendo en la parte trasera del auto- en otro momento sera...

 **¿marcos podra admitir sus sentimientos?¿emi los sabe y no lo admite? pronto lo sabremos**

 **:3 hasta la proxima semana besos**

 **Mairvgreen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bienvenidos nuevamente a la fic muajaja debo aclarar que sera un capitulo c on historia dentro de la historia ustedes me entienden jijiji son mas que decir AL FIC**

Cap:3  
Narra Emily:

El camino al estudio fue corto, gracias a que Billie nos estaba contando los detalles de la película, y lo que tendríamos que hacer. Nos entrego el libreto de cada uno, sonrojandome un poco, había olvidado que, en el vídeo de "21 guns" Christian y Gloria eran novios. El solo echo de pensar que debía besar a Marcos me ponía incomoda, porque a mis ojos es solo un amigo.  
Al llegar al estudio, el nos pidió que entráramos en nuestros respectivos camerinos, para cambiarnos, y estudiarnos un poco el guion, ya que nos esperaría en el set. Era un lugar a la medida, cun dos pequeñas sillas y buena iluminación, en una de ellas había una caja "para Emily", la abrí topandome con mi vestuario, una blusa rallada, falda negra medias altas, converse negras una chaqueta verde y una coleta. Lo mire todo entusiasmada, cambiándome con la velocidad de un rayo.

Emily- vamos Emily no estés nerviosa, todo saldrá bien tranquila- decía mientras ataba mi cabello- bien, ya estas lista, la falda, la blusa la campera, ya, vamos- respire hondo y salí.

Billie- bien, tienes que sentarte aya con Marcos y comenzaremos a grabar- dijo mirandome de arriba abajo- te ves hermosa

Abrí los ojos ruborizada por su cumplido, sin mas me senté.

Filmación:

"Nos encontrábamos Christian y yo viendo televisión tranquilos en la casa, luego de haber planeado un viaje romántico.

Christian- anda Gloria, ya esta todo listo para que vallamos a New York no te me eches para atrás ahora mi amor

Gloria- esta bien Christian- me cruce de brazos- solo iremos porque ya todo esta listo.

Tomamos nuestras maletas y las subimos al auto, para luego ingresar nosotros y emprender el viaje con la canción "holiday" sonando en la radio.  
Pasamos al rededor de tres horas en la carretera, donde se veia el apo y uno que otro arbol, para luego entrar en la ciudad .Llegamos a nuestro hotel, instalándonos rápidamente, en el cuarte 45 que nos habian asignado, ya que estar tanto tiempo sentados me había cansado mucho, respire hondo y volví a pararme dando un estirón.

Gloria- oye, vamos a comprar algo para comer, tengo hambre.

Christian- de acuerdo- abrió la puerta- que se te apetece comer?

Justo cuando iba a contestarle, un viejo amigo nuestro apareció, pero muy cambiado

Roger- hola como están?- dijo con cara de resaca, de noches de locura- saben, como hace

mucho tiempo que no los veia, les recomiendo que conozcan a Jimmy, es un tipaso

Christian y Gloria- quien es Jimmy- dijimos al unisono

Roger- el buen amigo es un gran fiestero- dijo yéndose - y hoy es su fiesta de cumpleaños vallan a conocerlo- dijo sacudiendo la mano

Estuvimos de acuerdo, pero a mi parecer no era muy buena idea, las palabras Gran Fiestero me daban dolor de estomago, realmente me daba algo de miedo esto"

Billie- corte-grito- eso estuvo estupendo los felicito a los dos, bueno la verdad eso es todo por hoy- dijo algo triste

Marcos- gracias- sonrió como forzado

Billie- bueno, como aun es temprano los invito a cenar- abrió los brazos

Marcos y yo nos miramos, y asentimos. Iría a cenar con mi amor platónico, iríamos en realidad, no es que me molestara que Marcos fuese con nosotros, es solo que me encantaría tener una cena romántica con el. Hice una pausa mental, me encantaría pero, el ya es un hombre de familia y no los dejaría por una chica tonta como yo, eso era solo una ilusión que se encontraba mas allá de mi alcance, y de eso estaba completamente segura y resignada.

Billie nos llevo al mejor restaurante de la ciudad para contarnos lo que tendríamos que hacer mañana. No era mucho, pero era realmente interesante, y eso me ponía mas nerviosa aun, y realmente era algo que no me esperaba.

El lugar era realmente bello, candelabros de cristal, manteles de seda roja y blanca, platos de porcelana, y una hermosa decoración. La atención era muy agradable casi perfecta, y la cena realmente deliciosa.

Billie- bien chicos, mañana ustedes cuando llegan a la fiesta de Jimmy- decía comiendo- el les dará la bienvenida, solo metance en el papel- devoro un bocado- por cierto yo soy Jimmy

Emily- Billie, y que mas tendremos que hacer- dije evitando que la mandíbula se me cayera hasta el piso por la emoción y la ansiedad

Marcos- si es cierto- se cruzo de brazos algo fastidiado

Billie- eso se los diré mañana- rio

Bueno, quizá lo que quiere que hagamos sea un secreto, pero creo que no aguantare asta mañana. Estaba demasiado ansiosa como para seguir comiendo, veía la comida y el estomago se me daba vuelta, Billie como el mismísimo St Jimmy, mi corazón no paraba de saltar, ya quería verlo, para poder seguir soñando despierta con aquel hombre que hasta hace poco me resultaba completamente inalcanzable, y ahora es un poco mas cercano a mi realidad, ese hombre, ese maldito enano de ojos verdes, es el hombre que me gusta.

 **¿que le deparara a nuestra querida Emily? ¿Marcos no quiere admitir sus celos?¿Billie la esta esta seduciendo a costa de Marcos?...pronto lo sabremos.**

 **Hasta la proxima semana 3**

 **Mairvgreen**


	4. Chapter 4

**bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de when is time...**

 **¿como han estado mi gente? pues yo con la beba enferma, pero esta mucho mejor :3**

 **bien sin mas AL FIC**

Cap 4

Narra Emily:

En el momento que llegamos a casa de Billie, Marcos y yo subimos a el cuarto que nos habían ofrecido para poder dormir un poco. La habitación era bastante amplia, constaba de una cama marinera, de esas que son para dormir uno arriba y uno abajo, una mesa don una computador, la cual no me atrevía a tocar por si acaso tuviera cosas que no debíamos ver, el piso alfombrado de color naranja claro, cortinas azules que cubrían un gran ventanal, y por supuesto un armario. Era realmente bonito, ademas había cuadros y posters de viejas bandas como, The ramones, y the clash. Me senté en la cama de abajo, para recostarme en la acojinada almohada.

Marcos- oye Emi debo confesarte que eres buena actriz- enrojeció y agacho la cabeza- pero mas me gusto como estabas, osea muy bonita, bueno si no te molesta que lo diga

Emily- Marcos- me sonroje- es hora de dormir, ha sido un largo día, y debemos descansar un poco, no creo que quieras que seamos zombies

Marcos- tienes razón, vamos a dormir, buenas noches.

Me miro con seriedad subiendo a la cama de arriba, ¿a caso le había molestado lo que le dije?, pero era cierto, necesitábamos descansar, o ¿a caso fue por evadir su comentario?, últimamente desde que estábamos aquí se a comportado muy extraño y realmente no se por que, pero me gustaría que me lo dijera. Me di vuelta, tapándome con las suaves sabanas rojas quedándome profundamente dormida.  
Por la noche no recuerdo que hora exactamente creo que eran la de la mañana, me había despertado aun no se porque, así que me levante a buscar un vaso de agua, para relajar la sed que me había dado en ese momento. Baje las escaleras, con los ojos entreabiertos y me dirigí a la cocina, cuando vi a Billie sentado a la mesa practicando su libreto, quede estática analizando la situación un momento, hasta que abrí los ojos dándome cuenta que encontraba a solas con el, quien al verme, su cara se torno sonrosada.

Billie- buenas noches Emily ¿que haces levantada a esta hora?- se paro frente a mi, y acaricio mi cabello

Emily- bueno pasa que baje a buscar un vaso de agua es todo- dije algo nerviosa, y con un calosfrió pasando en mi espalda

Billie- siéntate, yo te lo daré- guiñándome el ojo mientras trataba de controlarme

Sirvió el agua en un vaso de cristal color marrón y me la entrego sentándose junto a mi, yo trataba de beberla tranquila, pero era algo incomodo ya que el me estaba mirando, pero no de manera pervertida, sino como perdido con una sonrisa simulada, apoyando su codo en la mesa, y por ende su cabeza en la mano, parecía un niño, pero no el era un hombre, y ese hombre me estaba mirando, como yo lo veía a el en mis fotos. Al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos deje el vaso en la mesa y me levante algo roja.

Emily- bueno creo que iré a intentar dormir un poco mas- me acerque a la puerta

Billie- déjame que te acompañe- se me acerco

Emily- no Billie, no quiero molestarte

Billie- insisto, no es molestia

Subimos al cuarto, pero el no se despego de mi, esta emocionada , era un sueño, pero no quería que pasara mas de eso,de todos modos esa idea era estupida, ya que el esta casado. Ya en el cuarto me recosté y el me tapo dejándome completamente cubierta por las frazadas, metiéndomelas bajo el colchón como si tuviera diez años

Billie- buenas noches- beso mi mejilla y se fue

No podía creer que me besara la mejilla, era algo tonto, pero era la chica mas feliz del mundo, di vueltas en la cama sonriendo por un rato y volví a caer dormida.  
Por la mañana me había levantado temprano, recoji mi cabello, me vestí rápidamente con una blusa blanca, mis jeans y convers. Tenia una gran energía, así que decidí hacer el desayuno para todos. Tome lo necesario para hacer uno waffles con miel, hice el jugo de naranja y unas cuantas tostadas. al terminar todo, lave los cubiertos. Cuando me di cuenta que alguien ya estaba en la mesa, y eso me hizo sentir observada, cuando me di vuelta y vi a Marcos sentado allí.

Emily- no te escuche entrar, ¿hace cuanto estas ahí?

Marcos- no mucho, te vi y entre, para estar un rato con tigo... por cierto estas muy linda hoy.

Emily- gracias- le sonreí- solo recogí mi cabello

Marcos- Emi tengo que decirte algo

Tn- dime- le sonrei

Marcos- Tn yo te...

En el momento que me iba a decir lo que le pasaba Billie y su familia ingresaron a la cocina muy asombrados por el desayuno, pero a pesar de eso, quede algo inquieta por Marcos, me preocupaba lo que me fuera a decir, ¿tendría algo que ver con su extraño comportamiento? me senté junto a el, solo para obtener resultados.

Emily- ¿que me ibas a decir?

Marcos- a si, em... ¿quieres practicar tus lineas con migo?- era obvio que estaba mintiendo

Emily- claro que si, pero primero terminemos de desayunar- sabia que no era eso pero quisa así me lo dijera

Lo mire de reojo, porque sabia que eso no era lo que le pasaba realmente, me daba cuenta en su rostro y en su manera de mirarme, no me gustaba que mintiera y mucho mernos desconfiar de el.  
Al terminar subimos al cuarto a ensayar de manera tranquila, cada uno tomo su libreto, pero aun estaba intranquila.

Emily- escucha...- no paso mucho, cuando Joseph golpeo la puerta

Marcos- pase

Joseph- solo les quería avisar que papá los espera en el estudio en 30 minutos, suerte- cerro la puerta, que oportuno

Tomamos nuestras cosas respire hondo, mire a mi amigo y me dio sensación de inseguridad, bajamos, y nos fuimos caminando al lugar de encuentro, todo el camino estuvimos en completo silencio, cosa que nunca pasaba, espero no ser yo la culpable de esto.

 **pobre Emily, sus nervios y curiosidad no la dejan en paz, esperemos que su suerte sea mejor**

 **hasta la proxima semana, los amo :3**

 **Mairvgreen**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lamento no haber subido ayer es que tube unos inconvenientes, pero nada grabe jejeje...al fic**_

Cap 5  
Narra Marcos:

Al llegar al lugar Nuestro anfitrión, tenia puesto su atuendo de "Jimmy", llevaba ua camisa negra, pantalones negros, converse y un saco blanco, sin olvidar que su cabello estaba todo parado, y ojos delineados. Mire disimuladamente a Emily, y al parecer casi enloquece cuando lo vio así, aunque si yo fuera chica también estaría de esa forma, pero eso me puso muy celoso,¿poco?pensé para mi mismo, no, la verdad si me había molestado ¿porque nunca me miro así?, a lo recuerdo, solo somos amigos. Suspire y no le di importancia a esos pensamientos. Nos acercamos al set y espesamos que comenzara el momento de grabar la escena.

Filmación:

"Gloria y yo subimos, al Penthouse del supuesto Jimmy, tocamos el timbre, y nos abrió la puerta rápidamente de manera alegre, y con algo de cara de pervertido.

Gloria- buenas noches el es Christian y yo soy Gloria es un placer conocerlo Sr jimmy

Jimmy- no seas tan cordial linda, igualmente les doy las buenas noches, yo soy Jimmy, pasen y siéntanse cómodos- nos invito a pasar cerrando la puerta tras nosotros

Tome una cerveza, de una mesa cercana,trate de observar que Gloria no se embriagara, ella no era de beber demasiado, pero las veces que se exordio termino inconsciente. Bebí otro sorbo mientras nos uníamos a la fiesta. Divise que Jimmy comenzó a bailar como un completo loco, me agradaba su actitud de fiestero, yo no era tan así pero me caía bien, así que yo también lo alentaba para que siguiera con su tan alocado baile.

Jimmy- bueno mis queridos invitados e invitadas es momento de ir a la planta baja- Gloria y yo nos miramos- continuemos la fiesta allá abajo- alzo su copa

Todos comenzaron a bajar de manera eufórica, todos, menos Gloria y yo, nos miramos un momento y la bese suavemente sin importarme nada. Sus ojos se notaban sorprendidos  
, pero tenían una chispa de diversión en ellos, iba a besarla de nuevo pero alguien nos interrumpió.

Jimmy- chicos, la fiesta sigue vengan con migo, abajo en la planta baja es mas divertido aun, nos guiño el ojo, y por alguna razón mi chica se ruborizo, cosa que me molestó un poco

En principio que se metiera me molesto, pero cuando llegamos abajo, nos encontramos con una piscina llena de espuma en la parte trasera del edificio, yo no quise entrar por el simple echo de que no se me dio la gana, sin embargo Gloria se lanzo a ella sin pensarlo dos veces, y lo que menos espere fue que Jimmy se lanzara tras ella, me sentí algo sorprendido por eso, ella no es de hacer esas cosa, pero no la culpo si sentía la necesidad de divertirse de vez en cuando, y debo admitir que el agua le marcaba mucho el cuerpo cosa que me volvía loco.  
Los dos salieron cubiertos de espuma y se pusieron a bailar una canción lenta, "Last night on earth"

Jimmy- eres hermosa- le dijo a Gloria ¡MI GLORIA!

Christian- lamento interrumpir su baile, pero quisiera estar un rato con MI novia- dije con enfacis en el mi, deteniendo ese penoso acto

Gloria- Christian, no me digas que estas celoso- se paro delante de mi con las manos en la cintura- a demás me estaba divirtiendo- se cruzo de brazos

Christian- claro que no, yo confió en ti lindura- rayos ahora estaba enojada

La fiesta continuo toda la noche, hasta que comenzó a salir el sol; Pero antes de irnos nuestro nuevo "amigo", este me dio un paquete algo extraño, aunque me daba curiosidad abrirlo. El tipo era algo raro, y viendo el estado de uno de nuestros viejos amigos podía imaginarme quera, pero preferí esperar a que llegáramos al departamento.

Al ingresar a nuestro departamento, me sente con el paquete entre mis manos, era marron y no muy grande.

Gloria- que es eso?- dijo sentándose junto a mi en el sofá

Christian- no lo se-lo abrí con un un cuchillo- pero ya lo sabremos

El contenido del paquete eran distintos tipos de drogas, sinceramente, quería probarlas con ella, pero conociedola se negaría por completo. La mire y mis sospechas eran ciertas sus ojos eran de espanto y sorpresa. Sonreí disimulado y le acaricie la mejilla.

Christian- podríamos probarlas no?

Gloria- ¿qué? ¿¡Christian estas loco!? uno puede divertirse sin eso y lo sabes

Christian- cierto, pero no perdemos nada con probar - me acerque mas a ella

Gloria- Si Christian, me perderás a mi- miro a la nada- ademas no te seguiré en esto

Christian- esta bien- no me tome en serio lo que dijo de perderle- a por cierto, y no bromees con eso, tu no me dejarías por esto ¿o si?- me reí burlón

Gloria- tal vez si Christian, tal vez si

Se dio la media vuelta y salio del lugar, quedándome completamente solo en el departamento

Christian- bueno, vamos a ver que es esto- reí

Tome la jeringa en mis manos, insertándola en mis venas, sintiendo el liquido correr a través de ella. Comente a sentirme algo mareado, y a su vez en el aire, así que no tuve mas opción que quedarme sentado en el sillón, sentía algo de ansiedad y temor, ansioso por divertirme, y temía de que Gloria realmente fuera a dejarme.  
Comencé a sentir hambre, así que telefonee para pedir una pizza, acto seguido tome una cerveza del refrigerador, y volví a sentarme mirando al techo, este se movía como ondeándose, de aquí para allá, notándose unas luces bailar en el. La sonrisa en mi rostro desapareció formando una mueca de dolor.

Christian- ¡Quiero estar con mi Gloria!

Me agarre la cabeza con rabia, tratando de tranquilizarme, así que no tuve mas opción que encender la televisión para calmarme, mientras seguía con esa dulce sensación, que me dio la droga, la cual me dejo completamente fuera de mi."

Narra Marcos:

Billie- Corte!- escuche a lo lejos levantándome-estoy realmente sorprendido por los dos- nos miro a ambos- bueno es todo por hoy, así que seguiremos el lunes, a menos que estén demasiado ansiosos por seguir- o no otra vez esa mirada hacia Emily

Subimos al auto, tomando el camino para volver a la casa de Billie, aunque realmente no queria seguir en ese lugar, para verlo coquetear con ella.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Holis como han estado? yo los eh extrañado desde la semana pasada, okno XD_**

 ** _bueno nada que decir asi que al fic_**

Cap 6:  
Narra Billie

De camino a casa divise que Emily estaba muy distraída, ella es una chica muy bonita, sencilla y tranquila como esas mujeres que uno ya no tiene oportunidad de cruzarse en la calle, desde que la vi en el casting me pareció así y ahora tengo la gran oportunidad de confirmarlo, su mirada es realmente dulce, podría decir mas de ella pero Marcos me saco de mis pensamientos, y en estos momentos se lo agradezco, sino esto hubiera provocado un accidente.

Marcos- Estaba pensando que podríamos hacer una fiesta- se silencio- no se digo, por lo avances de hoy- se acomodo en su asiento- mejor me cayo.

Billie- es una excelente idea- tome mi celular del bolsillo- toma Emi envía un mensaje a todos para avisarles que haremos una fiesta en casa en 30 minutos.

Emily- todos quien?- hablo asustada

Billie- a todos los contactos, excepto mi familia, ellos están en mi casa jajaja.

Ella solo asintió y empezó a escribir, escuche el sonido de enviar, ese aparatejo, sonaba cada vez que le llegaba el mensaje a cada persona, era realmente molesto, pero hago necesario, ya que sino me quedaba con la duda de si le había llegado o no a la otra persona. Cuando llegamos a casa, entramos y subí a cambiarme, abrí el armario que como de costumbre estaba acomodado por ropa y color, maldito complejo obsesivo compulsivo de mi esposa. La mire de reojo tomando un pantalón, camisa y saco.

Addie- hola amor como les fue?- beso mi mejilla

Billie- pues... bien-respire hondo- linda, ponte un vestido bonito, haremos una fiesta

Addie- que? ahora?-dijo sorprendida

Billie- si ahora- dije serio

Me vestí no muy formal, un pantalón negro chupin, una camisa y un saco, tome de mi cajón, una cajita con un regalo para Emily y baje. Marcos estaba listo con un traje azul oscuro y camisa negra y como era de esperarse mi esposa también, ya que por suerte le costaba muy poco elegir un vestido para cada ocasión, esta vez se había puesto un vestido color durazno y unas sandalias plateadas, tan bonita como siempre, pero no se porque lo sentía todo demasiado normal, de tal manera que me quitaba un poco los ánimos.

Marcos- wow asta vestido casual te ves bien, eso me da un poco de envidia- afirmo rascándose el cabello

Addie- es por eso que lo amo y lo envidio también, es que todo lo que se ponga le queda bien- me alago como siempre lo hace en las reuniones

Billie- bueno tampoco ex..a..ge...res- dije mientras veía a Emily bajar las escaleras con un vestido negro de manguitas, y nos zapatos de taco chino, quedando embobado por un segundo

Mire a Addie y se notaban sus celos, pero no podía evitarlo realmente estaba hermosa, mi hijo Joseph la invito a bailar primero, como todo un caballero, yo, sin embargo, me acerque a todos mis amigos, y de momento un para otro ya me encontraba bailando King for a Day tocándome y haciendo las mismas idioteces que en el escenario. Ya estaba tan acostumbrado a estas cosas que el pudor es algo que en momentos así lanzo por la ventana, olvidándome de todo para solo divertirme y desestresarme  
Pasaron varias horas, y los invitados comenzaron a retirarse, cada uno acompañado por sus parejas, y algunos que otros se habían echo "pareja" esa misa noche. Y debo admitir que fue una velada divertida.

Addie- Billie te espero arriba, vamos chicos

Marcos también se fue subiendo forzosamente las escaleras hasta el cuarto, al parecer realmente se había cansado, por ende, Emily y yo nos habíamos quedado completamente solos, la veía algo sonrojada mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, me miro con una sonrisa tímida y me le acerque.

Billie- estas muy hermosa esta noche- le dije seductor

Ella solo se sonrojo aun mas, y eso la hacia mas hermosa, sentía la necesidad de abrazarla, pero eso solo me haría ver como un pedófilo frente a ella.

Billie- Emi tengo algo para ti...-saque la cajita abriéndola delante frente a ella -Emi... Emily

Emily- lo... lo siento

Sonreí y le puse la cadenita de "clave de sol" que compre para ella, la verdad, es que fue siempre para ella, porque las otras chicas eran demasiado, como decirlo, superficiales, pero ella no, sonreí nuevamente y tome su mano, nos despedimos al final de la escalera,bese su mano como os caballeros de la antigüedad,para luego ingresar cada uno a su respectivo cuarto.

Addi ya estaba dormida, la mire unos segundos y proseguí a acostarme junto a ella, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, los ojos de Emily no me dejaban dormir, no me la podía sacar de la cabeza, me pareció muy extraño, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no me pasaba eso, mire a Addie, pero no encontraba ninguna reacción similar, nada ni las mas mínimas ganas de tener relaciones, clave mis ojos nuevamente en el techo recordando esa mirada y esa sonrisa, respire hondo y me levante nuevamente evitando hacer el mas mínimo ruido, e dirigí a su cuarto espiándola por la hendija de la puerta, al parecer sostenía el collar en su mano mientras dormía, suspire con una sonrisa volviendo a mi habitación y sin mas que hacer no tuve otra opción mas que dormirme.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7:  
Narra Emily:

Luego de despedirme de Billie entre en el cuarto, cuando repentinamente vi a Marcos sin remera, me cubrí el rostro sonrojada, a pesar de ser su amiga nunca lo había visto así.

Emily- oh dios Marcos ponte algo!- enrojecí aun mas

Marcos- lo siento no te vi- dijo- bueno ya esta

Emily- gracias-seguía avergonzada- me voy a acostar estoy algo cansada- me sente en la cama para luego acostarme- que sueño...

Marcos- hasta mañana -dijo dulcemente

Emily- hasta mañana- bostece

Pose la mejilla en la almohada y me dormí profundamente.  
Por la mañana al despertar Marcos me trajo el desayuno a la cama, fue una cosa muy tierna viniendo de el, al parecer se levanto temprano para hacerme jugo de naranja y tostadas, por supuesto estaba muy rico. Pero me parecía rara y repentina este tipo de actitudes hacia mi, el no era de hacer estas cosas, ¿a caso me había visto con Billie?, quizá, pero no podía ser eso, sindo que no sucedió nada entre el y yo, solo...un intercambio de miradas

Emily- gracias por esto Marcos

Marcos- de nada-sonrió

Emily- come con migo

El no se negó, pero un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió, así que mi amigo se levanto a abrir la puerta, y era Billie, quien como era habitual llevaba una perfecta sonrisa en el rostro, estaba despeinado, con una remera a rayas y un jean.

Billie- buenos días

Marcos- buen día -dijo irritado

Emily- buenos días- dije feliz

Billie- no quiero molestarte- dijo mientras el y mi amigo se sentaban junto a mi- pero quería invitarte al cine- se me acerco al oído-solos- me guiño el ojo

Emily- cl..claro-dije nerviosa

Marcos- Emi... me voy al museo nos vemos después- cerro la puerta de un golpe y se fue

Ambos lo miramos, sorprendidos por es actitud, efectivamente estaba con los celos hasta la médula, y eso era mas que evidente, suspire para relajarme y mire a Billie quien me sonrió acariciando mi rostro y también se fue, el corazón me latía fuertemente. Sentía que iba a tener un paro cardíaco, no podía creer lo que acababa de pedirme, debia lucir bonita, no quería que me viera como de costumbre.  
Me levante y me vestí rápidamente, me puse una camisa blanca, una falda negra, me maquille con delineador y sombra fucsia, a demás de el labial me mire al espejo y lista y así salí.

Billie- oh aquí... es...tas- se había quedado mudo

Emily- si vamos- divise que Addie nos vio

Billie- que sucede?

Emily- no nada- le sonreí

Salimos subiendo directamente al auto de el, yéndonos al lugar de nuestra ¿cita?, en efecto era una cita, ya que estábamos siendo solos, sentía un poco de vergüenza, y no saia que decir o hacer, así que me quede en silencio todo el camino.  
Llegamos al cine, y divise, que Marcos estaba cerca de allí, lo único que esperaba era que no arruinara nada, Billie saco las entradas para una película llamada "entidad nocturna". Ingresamos en la sala numero 6, el se sentó junto ami y vimos que Marcos se sentó junto a nosotros, nos quedamos boquiabiertos cuando lo vimos ahí, justo a nuestro ldo, no podía creerlo, realmente quería arruinarlo, y eso no me pondría muy feliz que digamos

Emily- ¿que haces aquí?-dije en voz baja

Marcos- me aburrí en el museo, así que vine a ver esta película, dicen que es interesante

Emily- da igual, solo no interrumpas ¿si?- rodé los ojos fastidiada

La película comenzó, y Billie me abrazo, me sentí muy avergonzada, me rovolvi en mi asiento acomodándome cerca de el. Marcos al ver esto se levanto y se fue.

Marcos- ni que quisiera ver un "película" tan patética

Al terminar la película, regresamos a la casa, me sentía agotada y feliz, no me esperaba un beso, bueno quiz si, pero no en este momento, quería disfrutar un poco mas de estas cosas. Entramos a la casa y Addie estaba en la cocina esperándonos, pero me dirigí directo a mi cuarto, no quería tener un pleito con ella. Ent5re en la habitación la cual estaba cubierta de flores.

Marcos- perdona mi comportamiento, hice esto para ti...

 **Espero que les haya gustado muchos besos hastra la proxima semana**

Mairv


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8:  
Narra Marcos:

Sus ojos mostraban un destello de sorpresa al ver la habitación decorada de esa manera, me sentía alegre por verla así, pero no sabría si iba a perdonarme, pero al menos lo había intentado.

Emily- Marcos me has sorprendido esto es muy wow

Marcos- eso es solo parte de la sorpresa, me gustaría saber si quieres salir a cenar con migo, en modo de disculpa- mentí

Emily- oh bueno, si- sonrió, pero no se noto del todo convencida de ello

Corrió a cambiarse y yo solo la espere abajo, estaba sentado en el sofá mientras veía que Addie iba y venia mirándome de reojo, pero no parecía molesta, sino que parecía analizarme, cuando note una sonrisa en su rostro, eso se me hizo algo incomodo la verdad, trate de hacer caso omiso de ello y tome mi celular para distraerme con el solitario. Emily se vistió bastante rápido, se me acerco y acaricie su rostro, pero miro hacia otra parte, tenia unas inmensas ganas de decirle que la amo, pero algo me decía que ella no sentía eso por mi. No se si era por como Billie se portaba con ella, o el echo de que de repente empece a demostrarle lo que me pasaba sin decirle nada. La mire nuevamente se había echo una coleta sencilla, llevaba un vestido violeta sencillo y sus zapatos taco bajo favoritos, al parecer se había dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando y se cruzo de brazos, le tendí la mano y salimos de la casa en silencio y pedí un taxi, la luna reflejaba su luz en esa tierna carita y me enamoraba cada vez mas, solo espero que esto no se vuelva solo una obsesión.

Emily- a donde vamos?

Marcos- a "La Trufa dorada"- dije al chofer y luego la mire a ella

Emily- que nombre mas gracioso

Marcos- si realmente lo es

El taxy llego al destino y nos bajamos luego de pagarle. Cuando entramos al lugar un mozo nos indico cual era la mesa donde deberíamos ubicarnos, estábamos bajo un gran candelabro de cristal, una mesa redonda de manteles blancos y rojos, la decoración era exquisita, todo el lugar cubierto de cortinas y manteles blancos, macetones con flores y diversos tipos de potus, los candelabros daban el tono perfecto de luz, para reflejar en las cortinas, para darle el reflejo de la luz, parecía de película este lugar, solo esperaba que el dinero me alcanzara para pagar este lugar, pero ella, lo vale todo. El mozo volvió y pidió nuestra orden, mientras revisábamos el menú, simplemente yo quería pasta en ese momento ero lo que mas se me apetecía, aunque fuera un desastre con las salsas.

Mozo- que desean ordenar?

Marcos-Pasta a la bolognessa

Emily- pavo al horno con papas- era cara la desgraciada cuando quería

Mozo- enseguida traigo su orden

Emily- estoy ansiosa por saber que sera lo próximo que tengamos que hacer en la película

Marcos- jeje yo también- mentí- Emi tengo algo para ti- saque una caja de bombones y se los entregue

Emily- esto es...

Marcos- se que esto no compensara lo que hice, pero... quería que me perdones, y bueno, se que amas el chocolate

Emily- yo si te perdono, gracias por los chocolates sonrío- y se que eso te pasa porque estas celoso

Marcos- yo no estoy celoso- me cruce de brazos- solo quiero que no te haga daño

Emily- oh gracias por preocuparte, y – agacho la cabeza enrojecida- se que no lo hara- eso me dolió en el corazón

Beso mi mejilla y enrojecí, pero si estaba celoso y mas de lo que parecía al tipo ya estaba comenzando a odiarlo, por conquistar de a poco al amor de mi vida, a quien por cobarde aun no se lo había confesado. Al volver el muchacho le pedí la mejor champaña para celebrar nuestra reconciliación como amigo, pero me paralice, cuando vi a mi ex Sabanha Lucy Mcktow que al parecer estaba trabajando allí, quien cuando nos vio juntos comenzó a tirarnos platos, Emily salio corriendo y decidí enfrentarme a Sabanha.

Marcos- que te pasa estas loca?- la tome de los hombros

Sabanha- Quiero recuperarte, no puedo creer que me dejaras por esa cosa

Marcos- ni de broma con tigo, a demás ella no es mi novia...aun.

Sabanha- jajaja si me dejas de nuevo no tendrás nada de mi, ni mi esbelto cuerpo.- se paso las manos de arriba a abajo

Marcos -no me interesa vete- la aparte

Sabanha- ¿si sabes que ella no te quiere verdad?

Me di vuelta en seco en medio de la puerta cerrando el puño ¿Que podía saber esta maldita de lo que pasaba con ella si ni siquiera la conocía?o a caso ¿alguien se lo habrá dicho?, estoy al tanto de que Joseph tenia una amiga aquí y que gracias a ella tendría un descuento especial, pero ¿seria ella? No no podía ser. Corrí hacia el lago y cuando Emily me vio corrió a donde estaba, parecía estar asustada, y no la culpo esa maldita perra había arruinado mis planes, es extraño, pero no pensaba que ella estuviera aquí hasta donde sabia estaba fuera del país ¿Como llego aquí?, no lo se quizá volvió por algún tema familiar, pero realmente no me interesaba. Mire a Emi nuevamente y note una lagrima rodar por su mejilla, maldita sea, ¿Que debería hacer ahora?

Emily- ¿que sucedió ahí adentro?

 **¿Que hara ahora Maros? su plan ah sido arruinado por su ex, que zorra jajajjaa**

 **hasta la proxima semana besos XD**

 **Mairv**


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9:  
Narra Emily:

Estaba muy asustada por lo que había pasado ahí adentro, así que me senté a la orilla del lago a tirar piedritas mientras lo esperaba, gire los ojos hacia la luz del restaurante y al ver a Marcos bien me tranquilice un poco. Me tenia preocupada esta mujer que nos había atacado ¿Cuales serian sus motivos para hacernos eso?, yo ni siquiera la conocía, y me parecía demasiado extraña su actitud, a pesar de trabajar allí.

Emily- ¿que sucedió ahí dentro?

Marcos- nada pasa que esa tonta quería recuperarme- ¿recuperarlo?

Emily- entonces sabes quien es, ¿lo decís tan tranquilo?- lo reprendí- tienes una salida con migo y viene esta tipa a tirarnos con cualquier cosa ¿y tu actúas así?- negué con la cabeza

Marcos- bueno ,le dije que se fuera, porque no quería saber nada con ella, que ya la olvidado- dijo cabizbajo- por desgracia trabaja allí

Emily- da igual, me desagrado la forma en que nos trato esa loca ni un poco de respeto a su trabajo ,ni vergüenza que suerte no la conozco a tu ex, y ¿que nos va a seguir a donde vallamos?

Marcos- espero que no, y estaba bastante enojada porque pensó que eras mi novia- lo mire de reojo- pero lo importante es que estamos sanos y salvos- me abrazo, pero me zafe molesta

Subimos, a un taxi y volvimos a la casa de Billie para descansar un poco,me cruce de brazos mirando a la ventana y no dije nada en todo el camino, marcos de momento me miraba para hablar pero se silenciaba, el sabía mas que nadie que si me enojaba era mejor dejarme tranquila. Al llegar me fui directo al cuarto a acostarme, me quite los zapatos me solté el cabello y por ultimo tome mi pijama tirándome en la cama. Esa violenta escena me canso demasiado, y tenía sobre todo los nervios de punta, así que intente dormirme pero era complicado, suspire y baje a prepararme un te, al parecer Marcos se había dormido en el sofá, pero no di importancia, ingrese en la cocina, la cual esta vez estaba vacia, tome una taza y agua caliente prepare el te y lo bebí con tranquilidad, estas cosas eran las que me relajaban los nervios. Lave el recipiente y volví al cuarto cuando me tope con esos ojos verdes quedándome estática en el camino.

Billie- todo estará bien- abrí los ojos de par en par- vamos acuéstate no quiero que te resfríes

Sin mas, sonreí dirigiéndome a la cama nuevamente, me acosté feliz de haberlo visto, siento que valió la pena quedarse despierta, me acurruque entre las mantas quedándome dormida.  
Por la mañana, desperté a mi amigo, para ir al estudio, ya que faltaban pocas escenas para terminar la filmación, tomamos, un refrigerio rápido y nos fuimos al lugar nuevamente. Al llegar allí Billie estaba ya con su traje de "Jimmy" esperándonos, y la verdad es que estaba muy sexy, lo cual no me dejaba pensar claramente, es un maldito este tipo de cosas me hacia quedar como una pervertida. Cuando reaccione, me fui corriendo a ponerme la ropa, para la grabación, estaba la blusa, falda chaqueta zapatillas y todo, pero o encontraba la coleta, tuve que improvisar con una bendita elástica que me destrozaría el cabello, sin mencionar el dolor de colocarla. Salí tan rápido como pude dirigiéndome al set donde ya todos estaban listos, maldita sea mi suerte, me acerque a ellos para comenzar a grabar.

Billie- Acción- grito para meternos en personaje

Pelicula:

Me encontraba con Jimmy en su pent house, tomando un te luego de que me explicara que lo que hacia era a conciencia, que cada uno debía pensar que era realmente mas importante en sus vidas, si las drogas, su pareja o familia, probar podían pero si seguían eso ya no era su tema, cada uno debía ser cociente de sus acciones, muchos de los que viven aquí han probado y dejado otros solo se volvieron peor. Para mi suerte me lo explico de manera parifica, sino le hubiera propinado una cachetada por inconsciente, pero no, el era muy cociente de lo que hacia, y eso me gustaba.

Gloria- lo que quieres decir es que es su elección, no se que decir, creo que si pareces consciente- bebí del te- siento haberme enojado así, tan de repente, es que- tome una galleta y me debute- el me preocupa

Jimmy- oh no te preocupes, la otras chicas las otras chicas solo quieren verme por mi dinero, y porque según ellas soy "sexy"- marco las comillas con sus dedos- ademas solo quieren "diversión"-volvió a hacer comillas- y es muy raro encontrar chicas como tu por aquí tu eres especial Gloria.

Gloria- ¿ha sí?, bueno yo no me intereso en esas cosas, pero... si me pareces lindo- me sonroje- pero me agradas como eres, y tu forma de ser, aunque parezcas arrogante

Jimmy- ¿enserio? bueno es muy dulce de tu parte, y tal vez sea un poco arrogante- se recostó en la silla cruzando las piernas mirándome con una sonrisa, para luego tocer y acomodarse a tomar su taza de nuevo- em ¿como decir esto? ¿quieres ir a cenar con migo?

Gloria- me encantaría- enrojeci- ademas Christian sabe, que cuando me enojo no vuelvo asta muy tarde, aveces tengo un muy mal carácter- me levante- muy bien te veré a las 8 en punto, nos vemos mas tarde

Jimmy- nos vemos

Salí del pent house con el corazón como loco, hace mucho no sentía esto,sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí al apartamento a cambiarme, y como era de esperarse "mi querido novio" estaba tirado en el sofá, viendo quien sabe que en la televisión, lo ignore por completo, y lo mire de reojo.

Gloria- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Christian- Nada te esperaba para ver una película juntos- sonrió perdido

Gloria- no, no veré nada con tigo, porque voy a salir con Jimmy, para arreglar este temita de las malditas drogas, las cuales se ve que consumiste- tome mi bolso, mientras me ponía una chaqueta- y espero que cuando vuelva no estés drogándote- me miro enojado y sin darle importancia me fui- nos vemos en la noche.

Volví a la casa de Jimmy y toque el timbre, el salio con una gran sonrisa, me saludo muy cordialmente, se había puesto un saco blanco, pantalón negro y camisa, con el cabello parado y ojos delineados, este hombre realmente es sexy. Me tomo del brazo bajándolas escaleras. Justo en la entrada del edificio estaba estacionada una motocicleta Harley, me dio uno de los dos cascos que estaban en ella y nos fuimos, valla era la primera vez que subía a una era increíble. Al llegar allí ordenamos, una pasta con salsa bolgnessa para mi , y el ordeno lo mismo, el muchacho se fue y este me miro .

Jimmy- ¿sigues enojada por lo del paquete?- puso cara de perrito regañado

Gloria: ya no tanto... luego de lo que hablamos me siento mejor

Jimmy- oh eso me calma...-rio- ¿y Christian como esta?- aquí vamos- gracias -le dijo al chico que traía la comida

Gloria- tirado en el sofá...delirando- gire el tenedor dentro de la pasta- eso si me molesto

Jimmy- bien...-volteo a otro lado para luego volver a mirarme- eres una chica muy bonita, y si estuvieras sola, me gustaría tener el placer de salir con tigo

Me quede paralizada y enrojecida, eso era algo que no me esperaba, era guapo y demás pero no podía decir nada al respecto, debía pensarlo, y cuando al fin iba a contestar veo por el ventanal que Christian estaba espiándonos, no parecía muy feliz que digamos, mire a mi acompañante algo aturdida aún.

Gloria- lo siento, Jimmy pero tengo que irme-miro al mismo lugar- parece que alguien vino por mi

Jimmy- esta bien- suspiro- me quedare con ganas de probar tus labios- guiño el ojo  
Salí del lugar, subiendo con mi novio a un taxi que había pedido, yendo al edificio para subir al apartamento y me senté enojada en el sofá, no podía creer que había salido a buscarme, estaba mas que enojada, me cruce de brazos mirándolo de muy mala manera.

Gloria-¿Porqué me fuiste a buscar?¿y ese humo estuviste fumando?- lo mire aún peor

Christian- Te busque porque no sabes nada de ese tipo, ¿que sabes tu de las intenciones que tenga con tigo?... y no se de que estas hablando yo no fume nada- evadió la pregunta

Gloria- ¿a no? ¿y esos cigarrillos? que a mi no me mientas Christian, no soy estúpida si eso es lo que estas pensando- me levante echa un demonio

Christian- Yo no te miento, no podría hacerlo ...y eso... estaba en el paquete- vacilo un momento- tal vez si fume uno... o dos

Gloria- si claro, sabes que me voy a dormir adiós

Cerré la puerta del cuarto bruscamente y me puse a mirar al techo mientras estaba tendida en la cama, una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla y cubrí mi rostro con el antebrazo.

Gloria- Estúpido- fue lo único que logre decir

narra Emily:

Billie- corte- se acerco a mi- lo siento linda, tendremos que seguir mañana porque se ah echo tarde,a demás de que bueno... nos quedamos sin cinta antes de tu insulto, el cual fue bastante sentido realmente

Emily- oh no importa vamos- sonreí- y gracias, me metí muy dentro de gloria

Billie- ¿te eh dicho lo linda que te ves cuando sonríes?

 _ **oh dios oh dios oh dios, se lo dijo se lo dijo (muere)jajaja creo que no se que decir**_ _ **así**_ __ _ **que hasta la semana**_ _ **próxima**_ __ _ **besitos mis amores**_

 _ **Mairv**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar eh tenido unos problemas personales, espero puedan entender :3**

Cap 10  
Narra Billie:

Ya habíamos terminado de grabar por hoy, aunque la verdad es que pensé que terminaríamos el día de hoy, pero veo que me equivoque, no pudimos hacer tiempo para filmar la parte final de la película. Cuando le dije a Emily que se veía bonita, me sentí como un idiota como si tuviera 19 años otra vez, algo estúpido, tal vez ella pensaba que era un pervertido o algo así, y si lo pensaba podía llegar a tener razón, yo soy un cuarentón y ella una jovencita, muy linda a demás pero, ¿porque estoy tan nervioso, no es de pasarme esto ni siquiera en los escenarios?, la ultima vez que sentí algo así fue cuando conocí a Adrienne, pero eso fue cuando era joven, ya estoy comenzando a pensar estupideces, y todo por mirarla a ella.

Emily- Billie, Billie- su voz me saco de mis pensamientos

Billie- oh lo siento, creo que me quede en las nubes jajaja

Emily- ¿y en que pensabas?- ¿realmente podía decirlo?

Billie- pues este... en que eres muy linda- me golpee la cara, bravo Armstrong, sigues portándote como un imbécil- lo... lo siento no debí decir eso

Emily- gracias Billie- beso mi mejilla- eh esperado mucho tiempo que me dijeras eso, hasta en mis sueños lo espere, y ahora que lo escucho, soy feliz.

Billie- Em...Emily- mi cara estaba roja, ¿pero porque? Ya no soy un adolescente- va...vamos

Ella asintió, y saliendo del estudio, llevando aun la ropa de la filmación, ella, le daba la vida a su personaje a la perfección, suspire, me quede mirándola como caminaba, el movimiento de su cabello, sus piernas, la gracia en su andar, tan joven y tan bella, como salida de una canción esperando a cobrar vida para los ojos de un hombre.

Billie- Es hermosa- dije embobado viéndola irse fuera completamente- no me arrepiento de haberla elegido

Marcos- ya lo creo, es una chica especial- me miro y se fue

Que era esto que sentía, no podía ser que ella me gustara y mas siendo que es mucho menor que yo, ¿o si me gustaba?, me sentía como un pedofilo mirándola de esa manera, ella podría ser mi hija, pero hay algo mas, a decir verdad me sentí algo irritado por el comentario de Marcos, ¿Estoy celoso a caso?, me siento algo confundido al respecto, espero no enamorarme de ella, eso estaría muy mal visto, ¿y si a ella no le gusto tanto como pienso?, puedo ser su amor platónico como dicen los fans de ahora, pero no creo que quiera ser mi novia, ¿Pero que estoy pensando? ¿En que clase de pervertido me estoy convirtiendo?, aunque, a decir verdad si me llegase a enamorar de ella, estaría algo feliz, ya que últimamente, no eh estado nada bien con Addie, hemos discutido mucho desde que decidí hacer este proyecto, y no me habla como antes, quizá sea mejor dejarlo como esta y esperar que las cosas pasen solas.  
Salí afuera, recordando que teníamos que volver, ellos me estaban esperando en el auto, pero Mike y Tré también estaban ahí, casi olvidaba por completo el ensayo de esa noche.

Mike- hey Bill, esta noche tenemos ensayo no lo olvides-, diciéndome lo que acababa de recordar

Tré- exacto enano cabezón- se cruzo de brazos- a no ser que quieras que damos el tiempo

Emily rio de eso, y me enfurecí, pero aun no entiendo porque, el echo de que ella estuviera cerca de mi me ponía completamente nervioso, creo que estaba comenzando a tener problemas de ansiedad.

Billie- esta bien, nos vemos en una hora en la sala, dejo a los chicos y regreso con ustedes- subí rapido- adiós

No me llegaron a contestar que arranque, dirigiéndome a casa a toda prisa como si se me hubiera metido el diablo,me encontraba algo tenso, pero sabia que ensayar un poco me relajaría, no había mejor terapia para estos momentos que esa, y escribir por su puesto. Llegamos a mi casa y los deje en la entrada, ambos bajaron, y ella me sonreía, mi corazón latía rápido, o no esa sensación otra vez.

Billie- Emi, linda dile a Addie, que vuelvo mas tarde, por el ensayo- ella asintió- y Marcos, cuídalas a ambas, joey y jacob, no estarán volverán en la mañana as que no se preocupen.

Emily- no te preocupes bonito, dejas a cargo a los mejores- me guiño el ojo

El hizo, cara de desconcierto, a la cual no le di mucha importancia, arranque nuevamente y me dirigí a la sala de ensayo, donde mis dos amigos me estaban esperando, solo esperaba no estar llegando demasiado tarde, lo peor es que no podía sacarme ese pequeño gesto de la mente, esa sonrisa y ese guiño a demás de que me dijo "bonito", pero si no lo soy, demonios otra vez estoy delirando, y si no ponía cuidado tendría un horrible choque.  
Estacione el auto, y, entre rápidamente, siendo que ambos estaban ya preparados para tocar, pero yo aun no, tome la guitarra y me puse serio.

Mike- Billie, no te veo muy bien que digamos ¿que te sucede?- dijo mi amigo colocándose el bajo- anda puedes contarnos

Billie- La verdad no lo se- suspire- ni yo mismo se que me sucede, y mucho menos en que pienso

Tré- ¿Como que no sabes?- me miro pícaro- ¿es por Emily?

Billie- Emily- susurre algo paralizado y el corazón golpeo con fuerza- n..no como crees- mis mejillas se tornaron rojas

Mike- Billie estas rojo, ¿no sera que te estas enamorando de esa chica verdad?- se mostro preocupado

Tré- El enano se enamoro

Billie- ¡Que no estoy enamorado!-grite- es solo...-agache la cabeza- que no se lo que me pasa con ella...

Mike- dime y yo te diré

Billie- Muy bien... aquí voy- suspire- cuando ella esta cerca estoy feliz, y nervoso, pero me molesta que Marcos este cerca de ella, y cuando hablo con Emi, me pongo como un idiota y me pierdo en su belleza, es muy linda, sus ojos, su pelo, su voz- decía sonriendo embobado-es ... es realmente perfecta- cuando reaccione de lo que dije enrojecí de nuevo- si lo dije...

Mike- Si es lo que pensaba, estas enamorado de esa chica, pero serias un pedofilo si le haces algo, ¿o no lo pensaste?

Tré- no seria pedofilia si ella se deja

Miramos a nuestro gordo amigo, y es la primera vez que pasa que tiene razón en un tema tan serio. Y sera que tal vez si me enamore de ella , si es así, ¿como se lo explico a Addie? ella me odiara para toda la vida, pero a estas alturas, ¿Que importaba ya?, ella, nos distancio, y con Emily me siento feliz, a la mierda el mundo yo quiero ser feliz junto a ella.  
Estoy decidido, tengo que empezar a luchar por esto que siento por Emily, y quiero quedarme a su lado.

Billie- Mike tu y Tré, me van a ayudar a conquistarla

Mike- Claro que si- me golpeo la espalda- pero por el momento tenemos que ensayar, pero sigo sin estar de acuerdo, sin embargo tu felicidad nos importa.

Comenzamos a tocar, mientras trataba de encontrar una forma de decirle que la amo.

 **Espero que les haya gustado nos vemos la proxima semana, se les quiere besos :3**

 **Mairv**


	11. Chapter 11

Gloria- anda puedes decirme

Jimmy- Gloria,... yo... te amo

Me quede atónita y sin saber que hacer, no me esperaba esto, así que sin mentir le dije.

Gloria- Jimmy, tu también me gustas, y no quiero que te vallas, ademas estoy enojada con el, pero aun así es mi novio y mi corazón esta confundido.

Jimmy-¿enserio?¿como puede ser que una chica tan dulce y buena se enamore de mi?

Gloria- porque nunca me has mentido, y siempre fuiste lindo con migo en estos días que estuve aquí.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y comencé a acercarme asta sentir sus suaves labios, para finalmente besarlo con ternura.  
Nos miramos el uno al otros, mostré una pequeña sonrisa y continuamos caminando entre las tiendas, así poder comprar algo de ropa y un vestido de noche, pero debo admitir que . Mire a mi alrededor y ya no estaba, pero al sentir que tocaron mi hombro me di vuelta asustada, era el y con una mirada muy tierna me entrego un gran ramo de rosas rojas, las tome entre mis manos, y me quede paralizada ya que vi a Christian empezar a acercarse a nosotros. Decidí enfrentarlo, aunque sabia que me volvería a discutir con el.

Jimmy- Gloria, no quiero dejarte sola, pero debo prepararme para irme.

Gloria- quédate por mi.

Jimmy- esta bien solo lo haré por ti

Gloria- gracias sonreí- y tu ¿que haces aquí?

Christian- vine a buscarte tu no lo conoces, el me convirtió en este maldito adicto... haciendo que no me diera cuenta de que estaba perdiendo a la mujer que amo.

Gloria- yo te lo advertí y no me hiciste caso, te dije que lo dejaras, pero no escuchaste

Christian- Jimmy el es culpable de todo esto

Gloria- cierto, pero era tu decisión seguir con eso o dejarlo, y ¡tu seguiste! así que esto es tu culpa, por eso salí tanto para no verte así, de esa manera tan deplorable.

Christian- tienes razón, tendría que haberte escuchado, pero no quita que me las haya dado

Gloria- es cierto pero lo hizo a conciencia. su intención era que tomaras tu propia decisión, pero decidiste seguir-respire hondo- mejor vamos a casa, no puedo soportar mas esta situacion.

Christian- tienes razón mejor volvamos.

Mire a Jimmy, y le hice un gesto de que lo vería antes de que se fuera.  
Cuando llegamos, entre rápido al departamento, pero un momento después escuche el timbre de la puerta, y vi una carta bajo la misma "adiós Gloria junto a ti me sentí realmente querido, gracias pd: estoy en el balcón, adiós para siempre"  
Esa estúpida carta me dejo perpleja, no tuve mas opción que salir corriendo al pen house, cuando lo vi parado en el balcón me desespere.

Gloria- Jimmy no

Jimmy- Gloria... es necesario, tu estas con Christiany yo no puedo seguir sin ti, por eso es que debo hacerlo.

Gloria- tu también me gustas pero no quiero que mueras, aunque este con el no quiero que te vallas- las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas- ¡No cometas una locura!

Jimmy- lo siento, pero no puedo, adiós, te amo- sonrio

Gloria- adiós Jimmy, te esxtrañare

Cuando el saco un arma de su bolsillo para suicidarse, Christian llego, apretó el gatillo y salio una bandera que decía "bang", se rió y me guiño el ojo, se paro en el barandal se dio vuelta y me dio en silencio "adiós Gloria" dejándose caer al vació. Corrí a la entrada con mi novio que preguntaba por el camino.

Christian- ¿porque hizo eso?

Gloria- porque estoy con tigo y el me amaba

Al llegar abajo lo primero que hice fue abrazarlos, mientras las lagrimas caían al suelo, pude llegar a verlo consiente aun.

Jimmy- te amare por siempre

Cerro los ojos lentamente, y sin importarme que Christian estuviera atrás, bese a Jimmy suavemente mientras lloraba en silencio, volví a posarlo en el suelo y abrace a mi novio, quien no tenia reacción alguna de todo lo que estaba pasando. Volvimos al hotel para preparar nuestras maletas, las bajamos rápidamente, y las subimos al auto, pero no nos fuimos sin ir antes al funeral.  
Regresamos a casa para tratar de tener nuestra vida norma otra vez, pero en el fondo sabia que lo extrañaría y no seria lo mismo sin el

fin de la película

=============================  
Narra Emily:

Billie- muy bien echo ambos, estuvieron maravillosos- nos abrazo- y por eso les tengo una sorpresa

Emily- ¿que es? -dije ansiosa

Marcos- si nos dice ya no seria sorpresa ¿no te parece?

Billie- exacto y por eso debo vendarles los ojos

Marcos y yo nos miramos a los ojos y aceptamos, nos vendo los ojos y nos guió al auto, o al menos eso se sentía, con el viento que este nos daba en el rostro a demás de que iba bastante rápido, pero cuando comenzó a detenerse me entro la curiosidad, ya que el viaje fue demasiado corto, esto empezaba a ser algo sospechoso.


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 12  
Narra Marcos:

Billie nos había vendado los ojos para subirnos al auto, parecía que nos iba a secuestrar o algo así, sentía miedo, pero era mejor mantenerme calmado, no era una mala persona como para vendernos en el mercado negro ¿o si lo era?, esos pensamientos me ponian nervioso a mi mismo. El auto empezó a detenerse, hasta el punto de apagarse el motor y con esto el bajo del vehículo, o al menos eso se escucho.

Billie- ya pueden quitarse las vendas.

Emily, y yo nos quitamos las vendas al mismo tiempo, y por si acaso, verifique que estuviera junto a mi, y al verla me sentí mucho mas calmado, eso me hizo feliz, luego de poder verla, decidí girar la mirada al frente, donde se hallaba una casa blanca con tejado rojo muy hermosa, el césped bien cuidado y cortado correctamente, flores coloridas, y unos cuantos arboles pequeños,principalmente pinos.  
Ella me tomo del brazo y me hizo entrar jalandome como si fuera un muñeco, se notaba que a pesar de todo no había cambiado su actitud de niña emocionable.

Marcos- bueno ya entendí que quieres entrar, pero no seas tan apresurada-dije riendo

Emily- wow esto es hermoso, me encanta- sonreía de oreja a oreja

Billie- espero que sea de su agrado, ahora es suya, disfrútenla como quieran

Marcos- estas jugando, ¿como pagaremos esto?

Billie- claro que no, y no te preocupes, esta casa es solo para ustedes, es un regalo de mi parte, sin ustedes la película no hubiera salido tan bien

Marcos- muchas gracias, realmente eres un gran tipo

Billie- no es nada - miro su reloj- valla ya es tarde los dejo solos chicos, sus cosas están en sus habitaciones los veo luego adiós- subió al auto nuevamente desapareciendo como un fantasma

Ingresamos a la salada estar rápidamente, asi que me dedique a ver que había a mi alrededor. En un rincón una tv plasma, una mesa de cristal, también se encontraban situados bajo la ventana sofás blancos y piso alfombrado. Me puse a pensar el verdadero motivo de, porque nos daría tantos lujos, siendo que apenas nos conoce. Camine hacia el que ahora seria mi cuarto notando que en el centro del mismo se encontraba situada una batería, un bajo, y mi guitarra favorita la cual nunca dejaría por nada en el mundo. Mire las paredes estas eran azule, pero se veía muy poco de ella por los posters de Green Day que se encontraban allí, el piso era de madera, y mi cama tenia un cobertor de una guitarra Gibson. El me dejo realmente impresionado, nunca pensé que alguien llegara a ser tan buena persona con nosotros. Reaccione por un segundo y fui a ver a Emily a la otra habitación, para mi fortuna estaba observando los detalles de su cuarto.

Marcos- ¿que piensas?- me pare junto a ella

Emily- Nada, es solo que es increible todo esto,que hayamos terminado aquí, es realmente hermoso.

Marcos- si es cierto- vacile un momento- esto es genial- mire las fotos- este cuarto tiene Puro rock

Nos miramos, por un instante y me sonrió, repetí esa acción y la abrace, la mire un segundo y comencé a hacerle cosquillas cayendo sobre ella, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, empezando a enrojecer, ella estaba agitada, con los ojos como platos, pero también estaba enrojecida, me acerque lentamente para besarla, pero ella me detuvo con su pequeña mano

Emily- no es el momento Marcos ¿porque no me dijiste nada?, tanto tenias que tardar en decirlo

Marcos- ¿decirte que?- sabia de que me estaba hablando

Emily- que te gusto ¿porque no me dijiste antes?- lo sabía

Marcos- porque cada vez que te lo iba a decir Billie interrumpía

Emily- sabia que ibas a decírmelo, me di cuenta por como me mirabas, como me hablabas, los celos hacia Billie, y tus celos son muy obvios, mas si sabes que me gusta, y aun así no me lo dijiste

Marcos- bueno si, estoy celosos ¿y que?- la mire- a demás hay una en un millon de posibilidades de que el venga y te pregunte "¿quieres ser mi novia?"-creo que fui muy duro al respecto

Emily- tienes razón- rio triste- mejor no me hago ilusiones

Iba a contestar, pero tocaron el timbre, fui a abrir sintiéndome culpable por lo que le había dicho, soy un idiota. Era Billie, Emily se acerco y nos sentamos en el sofá, pero el se levanto, parándose frente a nosotros, al parecer tenia algo importante que decir, pero por alguna razón no dejaba de mirarla y eso me estaba irritando.


	13. Chapter 13

Cap 13  
Narra Emily:

Estábamos Marcos en la sala y Billie estaba a punto de decirnos algo, estaba nerviosa, no se porque, quizás era la curiosidad, quería saber, que sucedía, ¿Era sobre la película, algo que hayamos echo mal?, no lo sabia, pero necesitaba saberlo, pero algo dentro de mi decía que era algo bueno, o ¿no?, tal ve algo arriesgado. Debía dejar de pensar en tonterías y poner atención a el y nada mas.

Biliie-... Bueno, la verdad no se como decirlo, pero vine porque... bueno tu sabes- era como si se dirigiera solo a mi, se rasco la cabeza, realmente estaba nervioso, pero no, no sabia, ¿o se refería a cuando me hacia cumplidos?- rayos, no puede ser tan difícil- se reprocho

Emily- que te tiene tan nervioso Billie- sonreí- has echo cosas mas difíciles que esta y con publico, así que relájate y respira

Billie- yo nervioso jajaja como crees, es que solo tu sabes- se mordió el labio inferior moviendo la pierna cruzado de brazos, eso me causaba ternura

Emily- bueno dime entonces- volví a sonreír

Billie- bien aquí voy- respiro profundo- Emily... ¿tu quieres... tu quieres ser mi novia?- soltó de una vez por todas- diablos, hasta que lo dije, mierda- parecía estar aliviado por haberlo dicho

Marcos- no es cierto- dijo tapándose la cara- esto debe ser una broma- se levanto del sofa y se encerró en su cuarto

Emily- hay dios mio- dije emocionada- si Billie si quiero ser tu novia

Me levante de un salto algo aturdida aun, me acerque avergonzada y lo abrase, no podía creer aun que el, ese hombre me pidiera ser su novia, esto debía ser un sueño, ¿o estaba en coma?, no efectivamente esto estaba pasando, pero ¿que hacer ahora?, quiero besarlo, pero tengo miedo, me siento algo nerviosa. Me mordí el labio inferior y este cerro los ojos mirando al techo, pero con una sonrisa picara, creo que no debería volver a hacer eso.

Emily- oh Billie ¿este es un sueño?- le dije sin poder creer esto

Billie- no, no es un sueño linda, esta es la realidad

Me sonroje mucho, lo mire a los ojos y me acaricio el rostro, y comenzó a acercarse, el corazón me latía muy rápido, cerré los ojos asta que sentí los suaves labios posarse sobre los

míos. Me miro nuevamente y no sabia que hacer o decir, la piel la sentía completamente erizada, ¿Este era el efecto que causaban sus besos?, pensaba que esto solo podía pasarme escuchándolo cantar, pero ahora veo que no, sus labios tienen el poder de dejarme sin aliento, como alguna vez había soñado.

Billie- eres realmente una chica perfecta, ¿Porque te escondiste tanto tiempo?

Emily- oh no digas eso, porque no es cierto

Billie- si que lo es- volvió a besarme y miro su reloj- o diablos, debo volver a casa en la noche vendré a verte preciosa, sino ella se enfadara- rodó los ojos- Te amo Emily

Emily- y yo a ti, adiós- sonreí y cerré la puerta recostándome en ella- ¿acaso acaba de decir que ama?

Reaccione un momento después de emocionarme de esa manera, voltee al sillón y Marcos ya no estaba, supuse que estaba en su cuarto, y sobre todo enojado, por lo de Billie, golpee la puerta, y no tardo en abrir. Lo había visto levantarse, pero no le di importancia, quizá fue otra de las cosas que causo su enfado, así que no me quedo otra que esperar que abriera la puerta.

Marcos- ¿que pasa?- dijo enojado- solo abrió unos centímetros

Emily- nada... te quería preguntar si no querías ir al parque con migo

Marcos- bueno espera, desenchufo las cosas y salgo- seguía cortante- como veo el no esta, así que acepto con mas razón y solo porque eres tu

Emily- a pesar de tu enojo sigues siendo dulce- respire hondo- te espero afuera.

Salí a la vereda para esperarlo, era una tarde fresca, y muy agradable, los pájaros revoloteaban por todas partes, eso me gustaba mucho a decir verdad. Me di vuelta y mi amigo salio con su chaqueta de cuero favorita, por lo tanto empezamos a caminar en silencio. No había casi nadie por las calles, solo la gente de las tiendas, quizá muchos un no salían de sus oficinas o estaban de viaje, pero no era tan malo al menos de esa forma, los pocos clientes podrían ver todo con calma. Mire nuestras sombras pensando en porque no me lo había dicho antes, quizá, sino hubiese sido tan celoso, o tan caprichoso como niño hubiera aceptado, pero de igual forma, para mi el solo era un amigo y nada mas.

Marcos- porque estas tan callada?

Emily- solo, que me quede pensando en lo que me dijiste- le esboce sin mas

Marcos- a...eso... te lo tendría que haber dicho antes, fuí un cobarde, lo lamento

Emily- quizá hubiéramos cambiado todo esto- rei nerviosa

Marcos- si tenes razón- volvió a ponerse cortante

Emily- sabes me sentí rara cuando Billie me pregunto si quería ser su novia- lo mire

Marcos- ¿así? ¿porque?-dijo curioso

Emily- nose, es como que esta engañando a su esposa, eso no esta bien, ademas del echo de que soy mas chica que el, aunque me guste desde pequeña son muchos años de diferencia, y se siente raro salir con el, aunque a su vez es emocionante me llena de intriga, es un sueño echo realidad, y me hace feliz- sonreí- creo que estoy cometiendo una locura con esto, pero para eso estamos vivos para cometer locuras y ser felices

Marcos- Entiendo, pero si sabias esto, ¿porque aceptaste ser su novia?- dijo celoso

Emily- porque siempre quise saber, como se sentiría estar con el, y me gusta, a demás sabe cosas que aun yo no se y puedo aprender de el- mire al cielo- eso no sonó nada bien

Marcos- mmm veo que ya lo tenias decidido esto de estar con el...pero ten cuidado de que no te desilusione ni nada de eso- se quedo pensativo- y si sonó muy feo lo que dijiste

Emily- marcos gracias- lo abrace- por esto es que te quiero

De tanto charlar, no nos dimos cuenta de que ya estábamos en el parque, nos sentamos en un banco y nos pusimos a ver los patos que nadaban en la fuente, eran dos grandes y unos cuantos patitos bebe, era algo muy tierno, mire al cielo, notando que comenzaba a caer el sol, no sabia que estábamos tan lejos de aquí.

Marcos- enseguida regreso, voy por un helado, hace calor

Emily- de acuerdo, pero no te tardes

Me quede allí mirando las aves, mientras estaba distraída en mis pensamientos, pude sentir unas manos rodearme por el cuello, y la respiración de esa persona cerca de mi oreja, esto me daba algo de miedo.

Emily- ¿Marcos eres tu?, si lo eres dejate de bromas

XXX- hola mami- dijo una voz muy familiar para mi, pero no era mi amigo.

Emily- que hola mami dege...-me di vuelta para abofetearlo y me di cuenta de quien era, y prefería no haberlo visto.

 _ **LAMENTO HABER TARDADO, RESULTA QUE MI NOVIO ESGTA MAS TIEMPO EN CASA, Y NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR, SEPAN NTENDER, SE LES QUIERE**_

 _ **MAIRV**_


	14. Chapter 14

Cap 14  
Narra Emily

Me di vuelta para ver quien era,cuando reaccione al verlo, casi muero de felicidad, la cual internamente no era tanta, ya que el y yo habíamos pasado muchas cosas juntos aunque algunas no quería recordar. Al ver a este viejo "amigo" mio por aquí, estaba sorprendida, pero no muy entusiasmada ya que hacia bastante tiempo que no lo veía, y este era un momento muy especial, pero solo por el tiempo que pasamos sin vernos, lo había extrañado, aunque ya casi había borrado por completo su recuerdo de mi mente.

Emily- ¿Jack Eres tu?- lo mire atónita para luego darle una cachetada, que mu merecida tenia por el susto que me había dado

Jack- Si, soy yo Emi- se froto la mejilla para luego sonreír- estoy trabajando en un campamento, empece hace poco tiempo, y como andaba buscando unas cosas, carpas, cañas etc, tu sabes – me miro nuevamente- y te reconocí a lo lejos, preferí venir a saludarte.

Emily- Eso es genial, me hace falta vacaciones -reí- yo...bueno estuve en una película, soy actriz- dije sonrojada

Jack- Que suerte tienes, debes verte linda en la pantalla grande -sonrió- pero... quería preguntarte algo en especial

Emily- Dime jack ¿que sucede?

Jack- ¿Quieres venir al campamento? Es a partir de mañana, bueno eso solo si quieres.

Emily- Muy bien me parece excelente la idea, y ¿puedo ir con amigos?- el no tenia ni idea de que iría con mi actual novio

Jack- Entre mas vallan mejor, suelen hacerse fiestas- saco un papel del bolsillo- aquí esta la dirección, así que nos veremos allá, cuídate linda

Emiy- Muy bien nos vemos- es un idiota, pensé para mi misma

Volví a sentarme en el banco con el papel en la mano, estaba feliz de verlo bien, pero luego de un rato me di cuenta de que no lo extrañaba, y mucho menos luego del daño que me había echo cuando eramos adolescentes, pero era preferible no pensar en eso,aunque en el momento, que el me vía con Billie se daría cuenta de que se había convertido en mi novio, no podía esperar a ver su cara de dolor, y su pobre corazón romperse en mil pedazos.

Espere un poco mas , hasta que Marcos volvió con los helados, ya se había demorado demasiado, hasta sentía ganas de clavarle el cono en la frente para que fuese un unicornio, lo necesitaba aquí hace un momento. Vaya estaba echa una furia interna y todo por culpa de Jack.

Marcos- Emily tengo ganas de hacer una fiesta en casa, no se porque, asi que no lo preguntes- al cabo que ni le iba a preguntar las razones

Emily- ¿Una fiesta?, ¿pero que vamos a comer, que vamos a beber?, y sobre todo ¿quien va a venir?

Marcos- Eso es lo de menos cuando estemos en casa lo veremos.

Comenzamos a caminar mientras comíamos los helados, pero al querer cruzar la calle un auto paro frente a nosotros, y bajo la ventanilla, el dueño del mismo era Tré. Gracias al cielo, ya me estaba estresando de pensar en como haríamos una reunión en menos de unos minutos, pero se que nada es imposible, solo tenia que razonar como una fiestera y todo saldría bien, pero no es nada fácil para mi, nunca organice una, siempre tuve ayuda y organizando todo mucho tiempo antes, creo que me voy a desmayar.

Tré- hey ¿a donde van?

Marcos- A casa- ¿Tenia que ser tan seco?

Tré- Perfecto yo los llevo suban.

Subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a la casa, cuando un silencio atroz se apodero del auto, y recordé cuando volví a ver a Jack, pero porque el no es nada mio, solo un amigo, ni siquiera eso, es solo una maldita cucaracha que mi zapatos ansían pisotear. Mire a Marcos quien me estaba mirando, no le di mucha importancia y volví a ver a la ventana.

Marcos- Tré hoy haremos una fiesta quieres venir- muy bien ya quería golpearlo

Tré- Seria genial, le diré a mike, y traeremos bebidas o si-rio a carcajadas

Bajamos del vehículo entrando a la casa casi corriendo, seguí a Marcos, pero no me dejo entrar a su cuarto, el ,muy maldito planeando cosas sin mi consentimiento, a demás de esconderse de mi reprienda, ya vera cuando salga, es un idiota.

Marcos- Quiero estar un rato solo

Emily- Esta bien, es tu cuarto y tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras

Me senté en el living cruzada de brazos, mientras me ponía a pensar en Billie, ya lo estaba extrañando mucho, así que tome el teléfono y sin mas lo llame, debía informarle de la "fiesta que ansiaba tanto"

Emily - Hola Billie, ¿como estas?em... te llamaba porque esta noche haremos una fiesta y me preguntaba si querías venir

Billie- oh si, si quiero ir, solo con poder verte y...¿puedo llevar un licor?

Emily- Lo que quieras...te amo-no podía creer lo que le dije

Billie- Y yo a ti en cinco minutos estoy en tu casa.

Corte el teléfono y me dirigí a mi cuarto a cambiarme, no sabia que ponerme, me dedique a investigar mi armario, asta que opte por ponerme una musculosa roja, una falda negra y mis converse.  
Tocaron el timbre y fui a abrir, viendo que mi novio había llegado, con el licor entre sus manos, llevaba camisa negra y pantalón de vestir, tan típico de el, se acerco a mi y me beso suavemente.

Billie- Gracias por invitarme-sonrió

Emily- No es nada mi amor- me sonroje, aun no creía que le hablara así a el

Me senté con el en el sofá luego de dejar el licor en El refrigerador, cuando veo que Marcos sale del cuarto y cruza una fugas mirada con migo, saliendo afuera, al parecer no se acostumbraría a esto tan fácilmente.

Emily- ya regreso- lo seguí, mientras le soplaba un beso a mi amado.

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado hasta la semana proxima besitos :*_**

 ** _Mairv_**


	15. Chapter 15

Cap 15  
Narra Marcos:

Salí afuera, pero al parecer Emily me había seguido, ella se sentó en la hamaca que se encontraba en el patio, me pare frente a ella mirándola fijamente, pero de una manera despreocupada, ya que no quería incomodarla, se la veía preocupada, pero ¿que la tendría así?, no creía que fuera su "novio".

Emily- esa mirada fugas que tuvimos, me miraste de manera muy dulce, ¿porque lo hiciste?-vacilo un momento- me has echo sentir rara

Marcos-a que te refieres con rara?- dije sin comprender

Emily- si rara, con culpa, pero feliz- volví a mirarla- la culpa por que siento que te perdí como amigo, y feliz porque, a pesar de eso no quieres que este mal y me quieres ver bien.

Marcos- que bipolar- rio-y no se, lo que te pasa, pero eso tienes que pensarlo tu, por mi parte te quiero,y me gustas, pero lo elegiste a el, no se que mas decirte piensalo bien.

Emily- yo también te quiero, quizás si me lo hubieras dicho antes, hubiéramos estado juntos ahora, y no le habría echo caso a los coquetos de Billie.- eso me sonó a una vil mentira

Marcos- si tenes razón, mejor sigamos siendo amigos- dije frustrado

Emily -como quieras, al menos se que tengo un buen amigo que va a estar ahí para cuando lo necesite, te quiero mucho- me dijo con una de sus hermosas sonrisas, pero sentia que ya no podía creerle

Marcos- yo también te quiero Emi, em... mejor entremos que hace frio te parece

Vi que ella estaba con lagrimas en los ojos¿Pero porque? Ya entendía cada vez menos a esta chica, si había de mis sentimientos, y aun así me lastimo, me miro y me sonrió una ves mas, pero no me sentí enternecido sino algo triste, triste porque esa sonrisa ya le pertenencia a otro. Al entrar vimos que Billie había servido unas copas con licor.  
Cada uno tomo una copa y brindamos, cuando, para variar, en ese momento tocaron el timbre, Me dirigí a la puerta topandome con Mike quien había llegado con unas cuantas pizzas y una soda pop de regalo. Encendí el equipo de audio, para animar un poco la casa y nos quedamos conversando, Billie con en un sofá pequeño, no me agradaba esa imagen me ponía muy celoso, si querían hacer eso deberían estar solos y no lo estaban, y por otro lado Mike, Tré, y yo en el sofá grande. Ella se levanto, pero al parecer el alcohol le había afectado logrando que cayera de cara al piso, corrí a donde estaba y la ayude a pararse.

Marcos- ¿Emily que te pasa? ¿estas bien?

Emily- si estoy bien- reía - fue mucho licor y quiero mas

Marcos- ¿como que el licor de que estas hablando- me le acerque y tenia olor a alcohol- estuviste bebiendo de mas

Emily- es que ese licor me gusta y mas si sabe a chocolate ¿te enojaste?-decía perdida-te quiero mucho Marquitos- me estrujo

Marcos- no estoy enojado, te voy a ayudar- la levante llevándola a la cocina para que se lave la cara, pero para mi suerte cayo sobre mi, ella me beso pero se alejo rápidamente, es obvio que el licor le afecto

Emily- esto que estoy haciendo esta mal, mejor acá no paso nada- se quiso levantar pero la apreté y me puse sobre ella

Marcos- Emi, no, yo lo siento- la bese y me fui a la sala algo nervioso

Ella volvió aun tambaleándose, no me miro ni nada, y volvió a sentarse con su noviecito pensaba irritado. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero era mejor que no fueran amigos de

Billie sino me matarían a golpes, y lo que es peor se lo dirían a el.  
Paso la noche, y nuestros invitados se fueron, mi amiga se sentó en el sofá pequeño a beberse toda la botella de licor, quedo medio adormecida, no podía verla de esa forma, así que la cargue en mis brazos y la acosté en su cama tapándola bien.

Emily- ¿porque haces esto?

Marcos- porque te quiero cuidar, y porque no permitiré que te pase nada malo por culpa de

Billie, a demas a pesar de todo soy tu amigo.- dije con cólera y dolor

Emily- ¿Billie?- dijo con los ojos cerrados- no fue su idea, fue mía, y no te miento, no podría hacerte eso

Marcos- bueno te creo descansa

Se dio media vuelta y cayo dormida, salí del cuarto dirigiendome al mio, me tire en la cama y me quede completamente dormido.  
Por la mañana me levante y fui al comedor encontrándome con una nota "Marcos, me fui con Billie Tré, Mike y sus novias a un campamentos, no nos busques besos Emi".  
Estaba tan enojado, la muy maldita no me había dicho nada de ese viaje, y luego de haberme sincerado con ella, esto no se quedaría así, que prepare un bolso, y un disfraz para que no se dieran cuenta de que era yo, salí y cerré la casa completamente.  
Espese a caminar decidido, sabiendo sobre todo que seria un largo viaje.

 _ **Esa Emily es una loquilla espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, nos veremos la**_ _ **próxima**_ __ _ **semana, muchos besos.**_

 _ **Mairv**_


	16. Chapter 16

Cap 16  
Narra Billie:

Paramos, en una estación de servicio junto a al camino, yo mientras tanto, me encontraba cargando el tanque con gasolina. Emily y los demás entraron en la pequeña gasolinera a descansar un poco, mientras notaba que se sentaban junto a la ventana en una mesa redonda. El calor comenzó a hacerse notar, elevando mi temperatura corporal, así que no tuve mas opción que quitarme la camiseta, dejándome los anteojos puestos. Cuando por fin termine de cargar el auto, me estire un poco, notando que mi chica se acerco un tanto sonrojada.

Emily- Amor...vamos a comer, ya pedimos un pequeño almuerzo

Billie- si vamos-acaricie su rostro mientras se ruborizaba aun mas, tome la camiseta y volví a ponérmela.

La tome de la mano entrando al pequeño lugar, y vaya que lo era, había espacio para tres mesas y un almacén, donde al parecer vendían los almuerzos que habían dicho anteriormente.

Brittney- Emi, pedí un jugo y unos huevos para las dos

Emily- gracias-dijo avergonzada, aun le cuesta acostumbrarse a estar entre todos nosotros-ya quiero llegar- sonrió

Dana- yo también, debe ser un bonito lugar, hasta quizá haya un lago

Emily- según me dijeron si, pero si alguien nos arruina el viaje lo matare

Brittney- Yo te ayudare si quieres

La mire alzando los lentes y le guiñe el ojo, mientras veía como sus mejillas tomaban un lindo color rojo, es la chica mas linda que eh conocido, Addie también es hermosa, pero, desde antes que empezara el casting ella ya estaba distanciada de mi, quien sabe que le habrán dicho, o quizá era otro su motivo, ¿celos? Aún no lo sabia, pero ahora me siento mejor desde que conocí a Emily.

Billie- te amo, mi dulce amor- le tome la mano

Emily- yo también te amo bombón- me acaricio la mejilla

Me acerque a ella y la bese suavemente, mire sus ojitos tiernos, en los que cualquier chico se perdería, tan hermosa tan perfecta, no había duda me volví nuevamente un loco enamorado, y ella lo consiguió solo con una mirada, con una sonrisa y su dulzura e inocencia, agradezco a la vida por haberla cruzado en mi camino para volver a hacerme sonreír.

Billie- ya es tarde vamos, sino no tendremos lugar donde alojarnos

Tré- ¿ya nos vamos tortolos?- dijo burlon

Dana- hay amor no seas malo

Tré- no soy malo- hizo un puchero

Billie- si, si lo que digas, vamos- la mire- vas con migo adelante

No la deje contestar, y subimos al auto, el cual estaba estacionado en la puerta. Una vez arriba retomamos el viaje, ella sonreía, lo supe al mirarla de reojo, cuando se percato de ello le tire un beso, no se que habrá sentido ella, pero, a mi me hizo sentir bien.  
Divisamos la entrada del campamento y esta se llamaba "Campamento Verde" ¿seria una especie de broma del dueño de este lugar? o solo me lo parecía por el nombre de mi banda, mire a mi chica quien se reía en silencio, quizás se dio cuenta de lo mismo que yo y le cayo en gracia, pero a mi no, ese tipo de cosas no me parecían graciosas en lo mas minimo.

Chica- bienvenidos al campamento verde, las ubicaciones de las carpas están a la derecha- la cabaña central se ubica a la izquierda y han llegado justo a tiempo para la gran bienvenida- se la veía muy amable y animada

Billie- muchas gracias señorita- le di una propina por su buena actitud

Chicas- Que disfruten su estadía

Nos estacionamos frente a tres carpas, donde como era de esperarse nos acomodaríamos con nuestras respectivas parejas, entre los bolsos, me sorprendí mucho al ver que por fuera parecían pequeñas, pero eran bastante amplias, tenían colchones sobre los cuales había unas sabanas y frazadas, un lugar que al parecer ya estaba preparado para poner un bolso o dos y una hielera con refrigerios

Billie- Emi este lugar es genial para ser pequeña, por dentro es enorme, el dueño de este lugar es un genio

Emily- si tu lo dices- su timbre de voz sonó nervioso cuando le dije eso, a demás del suspiro de molestia

Billie- ¿amor te sucede algo?

Emily- eh...no nada- me beso cortamente

Mike- ¿chicos escucharon que va a haber una bienvenida?-dijo señalando hacia El escenario

Emily- no...-me miro- ¿vamos?

Billie- Esta bien vamos- me tomo la mano arrastrandome

Nos acercamos al escenario y un chico salio a dar un discurso

XXX- Bueno como todos saben, hoy comienza una nueva semana de campamento, para los que no me conocen yo son Jack el dueño del campamento, espero que lo disfruten y no se olviden de pesarla en grande- hizo una pausa- y para comenzar la diversión a qui están "Chip Chip Pop"- dicho esto se retiro del escenario.  
Mire a mi novia, y se la veía rara, pero ella me dijo que no le pasaba nada, así que preferí confiar en ella, pero cuando la banda se acerco, su cara se transformo completamente como si hubiese visto un fantasma

Billie- Emily ¿que pasa?-dije preocupado, mientras notaba que su rostro se tornaba pálido

Emily- Ese es...Marcos- me estremecí.

 ** _oh ese marcos es un loquillo, espero que les haya gustado besos, hasta la próxima semana muack_**

 ** _Mairv_**


	17. Chapter 17

Cap 17  
Narra Marcos:

Creo que ella se había dado cuenta que era yo, lo cual esperaba que no fuera así, pero si lo sabia, no había marcha a atrás, me odiaría para siempre, ya no existiría para ella, pasaría de ser su amigo a su peor enemigo. Me había disfrazado, pero fue inútil, me acerque y ella sin pensarlo me propino una cachetada, atinando a tocarme la mejilla.

Emily- Marcos, realmente eres increíble, no te dije en tu cara que venia porque quería estar sola con Billie sin que te estuvieras metiendo en el medio, no quiero verte estoy molesta con tigo, grandisimo estúpido

Marcos- no, no era mi intención, me gustas- ya me empece a desesperar

Emily- ¡no te escuchare! ¡vete! ¡yo quiero estar con El!- me propino un cachetazo aun mas fuerte que el anterior y se fue

Voltee al escenario, porque escuche gritos, viendo la misma escena que me acababa de pasar a mi, cuando la gente se disipo, me acerque donde estaba un chico, de gorra y cabello castaño, al parecer, el también tenia problemas amorosos. Cuando note quien era la chica, me quede boquiabierto, era nada mas y nada menos.

Marcos- hey ¿estas bien?- le tendí la mano

Chico- la verdad no ella nunca me había golpeado- dijo triste- soy Eidan

Marcos- un gusto soy Marcos, creo, que mejor buscamos un lugar para hablar mejor te parece, no creo que sea bueno que las personas nos estén mirando así

Eidan- tienes razón - se acomodo el gorro- esa chica es Dana, mi ex, solo vine para recuperara, pero esta con un muchacho llamado Tré o algo así

Marcos- por quien vine no es mi novia es mi amiga, pero estoy enamorado de ella, pero no hay que rendirnos- lo mire- y conozco a esa chica no hace falta que me digas quien es

Eidan- tienes razón, yo podría morir por ella.

Comenzamos a buscar un lugar donde acampar, pero un percance nos detuvo un campista nos pido amablemente que nos retiremos, por no haber pagado en la entrada, a demás del escándalo anterior. Para nuestra mala suerte tuvimos que irnos, al parecer mi nuevo amigo tubo la misma idea que yo de rentar una bici para llegar asta aquí, así que las tomamos comenzando a pedalear junto a la interminable avenida. Llegamos al punto mismo de no soportar el calor decidiendo acampar cerca de la ruta, preparamos todo como pudimos pero no teníamos provisiones, no pensé que esto pasaría, y no había llevado nada en mi mochila, solo un poco de agua, y mi estomago ya estaba comenzando ah sonar.

Marcos- Eidan, ya vengo

Eidan- a donde vas?- dijo preocupado

Marcos- voy a una estación de servicio a comprar unas cosas, no tardare mucho

Eidan- bueno aquí estaré esperando

Tome la bicicleta nuevamente empezando a pedalear mientras pensaba "¿porque me odia?¿alguna vez me quiso?¿el realmente se enamoro de ella ?¿y si el equivocado soy yo?¿y si no me corresponde?" Todo eso atravesaba mis pensamientos y mi adolorido corazón. Pedaleaba esperando que algo una minúscula cosa cambiara mi vida y volver a intentar ser feliz.  
Cuando llegue a la estación de servicio, vi el auto de Addie, me pareció extraño verla, estaba triste sentada dentro de ese lugar, así que entre y me senté frente a ella.

Marcos- Addie, ¿que te sucedió?

Addie- Es que Billie se fue de campamento, y no me comento nada, solo dejo una nota

Marcos-lo se se fue con los demás, y con Emily- sabia, que tenia que decirlo, aunque doliera

Addie- ¿y tu como sabes?

Marcos- es que ella me dejo una nota en la mesa a mi también y se fue, no la e visto asta hoy.

No le dije lo que realmente había pasado con ellos porque supuse que no sabia nada de eso aun, tome su mano y la mire a los ojos, se quedo paralizada, y me dedico una dulce sonrisa.

Marcos- ¿quieres venir a acampar con migo?- ¿Que acabo de hacer?

Addie- oh, si- volvió a sonreír, cosa que no me esperaba

Salimos a la carretera, pero no sin olvidar las provisiones, me adelante para marcarle el camino, así no se perderia, se sentía bien verla sonreír, y se la veía muy bonita con esos lentes de sol, por momentos se me escapaban suspiros al verla ¿quizás me gustaba?¿o era la sola necesidad de tener a alguien a mi lado?  
Cundo llegamos Eidan estaba preparando una mesita, que quien sabe de donde demonios la saco, Addie dejo sus cosas en el auto y salio.

Eidan- Marcos ¿quien es ella?- dijo frio

Marcos- la esposa de Billie

Eidan- ¿te gusta cierto?- me dijo al oído picándome la cara

Marcos- aun no lo se

Eidan- lo sabia- celebro- y ella ¿lo sabe?...

Marcos- claro que no, así que no digas nada

Nos sentamos frente a la mesita plegable, sacando las pocas cosas que conseguí, frituras, y jugos, Addie se levanto y fue al auto en busca de algunas otras cosas que al parecer tenia preparadas, mire y eran sandwiches de jamon y queso, comimos en paz, o eso pensé yo hasta que ella comenzó a tocar mi pierna por debajo de la mesa, me sonroje porque era algo que realmente no me esperaba

Marcos- Addie gracias por esto y por venir con nosotros

Addie- no es nada, y creo que eres un lindo chico-entro en la carpa

Eidan- creo que le gustas-me dijo al oído

Marcos- cállate me pones nervioso. -me quede callado- y no se tal vez

Eidan- se nota mucho, no te hagas el tonto- golpeándome el hombro

Lo deje solo un rato y me metí en la carpa cuando ella se fue afuera también, solo quedábamos mi "amigo" y yo lo cual provoco que comenzara a tocarlo mientras pensaba en

Emily , Addie. Cuando comencé a oír pasos me senté como si no hubiera pasado nada, mi cara estaba roja como un tomate, esto es lo que logro por ser tan pajero. Espere que se me bajara el calor y salí a buscar a esa hermosa mujer, quien quiso dormir con migo, por lo tanto el pobre de Eidan dormiría solo a un lado.

Addiee- sígueme - me tomo la mano llevándome nuevamente a afuera

Nos sentamos a ver las estrellas, e inconscientemente empece a acercarme a ella asta que finalmente la abrace, mientras ella se posaba sobre mi hombro. El frio empezó a notarse, así que decidimos entrar en la carpa y acostarnos.

Marcos- eres realmente hermosa- dije en un susurro

Addie- y tu un chico muy dulce

Me miro comenzando y luego empezó a besarme suavemente, mientras nos abrazábamos, ella me tocaba lento, se sentía incomodo, no esperaba eso.

Marcos- para, para, no hagas eso, no es el momento

Addie- lo...lo siento no fue mi intención

Marcos- no tengo problema con eso, es que quiero ir lento

Addie- tienes razón, vallamos lento- dijo sonriendo delicadamente

La mire tiernamente y la abrace trayendola acia mi, se quedo dormida rápidamente, así que me di la vuelta, pero ella me abrazo demasiado fuerte.

Addie- no te vallas te amo,Billie tu eres mi amor-susurraba mientras dormía

Me partía el corazón las palabras de esa mujer tan dolida. Me levante y salí a pensar que podía hacer, estoy confundido, pero si estaba seguro de algo y es de que Billie Joe Armstrong no es lo que realmente creía que era, le tenia respeto, pero todo eso se desvaneció en el aire , ya deje de ser su fan, ahora siento odio y rencor hacia el, y ella no lo sabe, y ahora Emily esta en peligro con ese hombre

Marcos- sera mejor que me acueste mañana sera un día largo- gire la cabeza y Eidan estaba allí

Marcos- Eidan y la puta madre no me asustes de esa manera

Eidan- lo siento- se apeno- hey ¿te desvelo la duda existencial?

Marcos- si, pero ya me voy a dormir, mi cabeza esta en demasiadas cosas últimamente

Eidan- no, no,no contame que te pasa

Marcos- nada estoy pensando en un plan para ver si realmente están enamorados como dicen o es solo sexo

Eidan- ¿y que vas a hacer?

Marcos- no se mañana pensaremos en eso

Eidan- de acuerdo, yo estoy con tigo

Caminamos a la carpa y me acosté junto a Addie y me quede profundamente dormido.

 ** _Espero_** __ _ **que les haya gustado nos vemos la**_ _ **próxima**_ __ _ **semana**_

 _ **Mairv**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Lamento la demora, eh tenido unos asuntos personales que solucionar, pero al fin estoy aquí jajaja, espero que les guste :3**_

Cap 18  
Narra Emily:

Cuando volvimos a la tienda me recosté en el colchón observando la fina costura de los borde prensando en que, me sentía muy frustrada por lo que había pasado con Marcos, el no tenia que venir a molestarnos, y mucho menos disfrazarse de esa manera , yo solo quería estar un poco tranquila, disfrutar de la naturaleza y la paz con mi novio y mis nuevos amigos, solo quería conocerlo un poco mas afondo, pero no, Marcos tenia que arruinarlo de nuevo, no casi no lo considero mi amigo a estas alturas.. Mire a Billie que estaba arrodillado junto a mi.

Billie- cierra los ojos -sonrío

Emily -¿Que piensas hacer?-dije siguiendo su orden

Cuando cerré los ojos comenzó a besarme muy suavemente, tomo mi mano y la poso en su espalda que estaba completamente desnuda, causándome un pequeño calosfrió, pero a su vez, me tentaba mucho a acariciarlo, haciendo que lo imagine sin su camiseta.

Billie- abre los ojos

Abrí los ojos lentamente quedándome sin respiración, al verlo solo en boxer, mi cuerpo temblaba de nervios, mientras la cara e me convertía en un tomate. El sonrió y se recostó junto a mi.

Billie- ¿que pasa?- me susurro al oído

Emily- es que... me pones algo nerviosa

Billie- lo siento

Emily- no te preocupes, te amo sonreí

Pasado un rato mientras nos besábamos con locura y abrazábamos con pasión, no me jacte de que estaba solo en ropa interior. El y yo nos miramos mostrando una tierna sonrisa, el tomo las sabanas y nos cubrió con ella, llevándonos a un clima de placer que parecía no tener fin, del cual solo la noche seria testigo de nuestro amor.  
Al amanecer me había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado durante la noche, no sabia como describir como me sentía, pensar en su cuerpo, sus besos, caricias y el placer que me había enseñado ese hombre. Lo mire y me vestí en silencio, y busque ropa para bañarme, volví a mirarlo, bese su mejilla y pensé salír a buscar a Dana, ya que me caía muy bien, y la consideraba mi mejor amiga. Tome algo de ropa de mi bolso y me fui

Emily- Dana, Dana ¿estas despierta?

Dana- si-resfresando un ojo- ¿vas a algún lado con esa ropa?

Emily- si te quería preguntar si vamos a bañarnos en las aguas termales, y...tengo que contarte algo

Dana- mmm ¿que te paso?- me miro de reojo

Emily- nada vamos y en el camino te cuento

Ella entro nuevamente a la carpa y salio con sus cosas, comenzamos a caminar, mientras que sentía que me encontraba muy sonriente.

Dana- ¿me vas a contar?- dijo curiosa

Emily- si -suspire- tu eres mi primera amiga aquí así que te contare, pero espera un poco mas

Al llegar nos quitamos la ropa entrando al agua caliente, era una sensación muy relajante, y especial. Me recosté contra las piedras, dejándome llevar por el calor.

Emily- bueno te voy a contar, pero no le digas a nadie ¬_¬

Dana- bueno esta bien tienes mi palabra- me miro fijo

Emily -bueno- tome aire- pero no me mires así- tapándome la cara

Dana- hay bueno O_O

Emily- Dan, bueno... Billie y yo...bueno ya...

Dana-¿si...?- se me acerco- dale decime _._

Emily- Billie y yo bueno tu sabes paso.. O/O- me metí bajo el agua para esconder mi rostro ruborizado

Dana- ¿serio? ¿y como fue? Quiero detalles

Emily- bueno cuando llegamos a la carpa Billie se paro frente a mi y me pido que cerrara los ojos- me interrumpió

Dana- uy que interesante ¿que mas que mas?

Emily- el me besaba y tomo mi mano posandola en su espalda la cual estaba desnuda, me dio un calosfrió tremendo, luego me dijo que abra los ojos y lo vi en bóxer, el pensó que me sentía incomoda, pero yo le dije que no-la mire- y cuando menos me dí cuenta ya estábamos haciéndolo, y así fue como paso

Dana- Esto es genial -dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Emily- lo se me siento muy rara, primero era una chica normal, que con suerte se volvió su novia, y ahora paso esto, que alguien me diga que es un sueño- dije felizmente

Dana- si es un sueño o no solo el tiempo lo dirá- dicho eso se levanto- yo voy a comer algo ¿vos que haces?

Emily- me voy a quedar otro rato

Dana- pero no tardes mucho-se vistió y se fue

Emily- esta bien

Me quede completamente sola, mientras escuchaba el trinar de las aves, y el viento que soplaba plácidamente entre los arboles, pero el sonido de unos pasos me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Voltee para ver quien era, lo que no me espere fue ver que era Jack quien estaba viniendome.

Jack- hola Emi _:D_

Emily- ho..hola ¿que haces acá?-dije inquieta

Jack- nada solo quería hacerte compaña como en los viejos tiempos, a demás de que te vi muy sola-decía vagamente

Emily- em bueno esta bien- dije sin opción

Jack- Emily te han dicho lo linda que te ves cuando tu cabello mojado cubre tus pechos- dijo seductor

Emily- no... pero gracias-dije desconcertada

Jack- no es nada, pero es justo que sepas que eres muy linda-me miro- y tu boca sigue tan besable como hace unos años atrás, daría todo por volver a besarlos y sentir su calor otra vez,¿me dejarías darles un beso? aunque sea uno solo.

Emily- no lo se, no te daré el gusto, nunca olvide lo nuestro, y tampoco olvide, como fue que me dejaste, maldito estupido

Nos miramos a los ojos y le di una fuerte cachetada, que me hizo sentir una gran satisfacción, y gran descarga luego de lo que me había echo. Oí un ruido entre los arbustos como si alguien nos hubiera visto.

Emily- Eso es lo que te mereces por haberme dejado plantada para luego estar con otra, por suerte ya no me hace daño y ¿sabes por que ?

Jack-¿porque?

Emily- porque tengo novio-me acerque- y ademas nos están observando- le susurre y reí

Jack-¿novio? no te creo y tampoco voy a creer que sea Billie Joe Armstrong tu gran amor platónico ¬_¬

Emily- a decir verdad así es el es mi novio _:)_ \- sonreí

Jack- ¡Ay! carajo, yo que vengo asta acá hago todo esto por ti y me decís eso

Emily- ¿enserio? _:O_ \- lo abrase- pues lastima, porque no me separare de el por dos cosas

Jack- ¿y son?

Emily- una soy feliz, y la otra es que me traicionaste muchas veces, es por eso que también vine con el, a demás, de que el SI sabe como tratar a una dama.

Jack- Pero eso fue hace mucho no lo voy a hacer de nuevo, por favor- comenzó a suplicar

Emily- no lo se, tendría que verlo para creerte-dije fría- pero realmente o te creo

Jack- vuelve con migo así me enseñas

Emily-no. aprende solo, y cuando vea ese cambio quizás te perdone, pero considero que ya estas grande como para que te "Enseñe" lo que tenes que hacer

Jack- bueno... pero sin vos no crezco

Emily- eso es algo que a mi no me interesa

Me levante vistiéndome rápido para ir a almorzar, mientras pensaba, realmente va a cambiar por mi, no cambio en el tiempo que fue mi novio no va a cambiar ahora, lo ame, pero ahora amo a Billie, el podría solo ser mi amigo por el echo de que lo quizá lo quiera, pero no lo considero de esa forma.  
Camine por la larga senda, asta que llegue a mi tienda, donde mi amado Billie me esperaba para ir a almorzar.

Espero que les haya gustada, hasta la próxima semana , se les quiere

Mairv


	19. Chapter 19

_**Holaaaaa, ¿Como han estado eh?, quería aclarar que hay varias abreviaturas en algunos diálogos, ya que no quería escribir toooooodos los nombres completos, bueno creo que nada mas sin mas aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal fiiiiiiiiiic...**_

Cap 19  
Narra Billie:

La tome de la mano, mientras miraba sus dulces ojos, los que con solo verlos me decían que jamas me haría daño, la paz que emanaban era única, al igual que ella. Entramos a la cabaña principal donde Mike y los demás nos estaban esperando, nos nos dirigimos a donde ellos estaban, sentándonos en la misma mesa y la mire nuevamente.

Billie- mi amor-le dije con una sonrisa

Emily- dime, ¿que Sucede?-esos ojos me hipnotizaban

Billie- te amo con toda mi alma- acaricie su mejilla

Emily- aum que tierno eres, to te amo a ti- sonrió

Dana- mas tiernos ustedes...¿y?

Emily- ¿Y que? dime Dan- ella nunca le dijo así

Dana- ¿cuando se casan?

Billie- buena pregunta

Emily- aun no hablamos de esas cosa- dijo avergonzada

Dana- mmmm... muy bien de todas maneras, mantenme al tanto

Emily- oh, claro que lo haré

Campista- que desean tomar

Tré- ensalada con pescado- dijo casi saltando

Billie- yo quiero carne con patatas al horno- tenia mucha hambre

Emily- yo pollo con papas

Dana- espaguetis con salsa

Campista- bueno ya se los traeré en seguida

Billie -Pobresito lo tratamos de camarero de restaurante

Mire a mi novia, me acerque lentamente, tomándole el rostro, posando mi boca en sus labios, una sensación de electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo, pero en este beso quería demostrarle que estriamos juntos para siempre. La mire nuevamente y tome su mano, revolví en mi bolsillo para colocar un anillo que había comprado especialmente para ella, lo tome, colocandolo en su dedo, ver esa cara de felicidad hacia que yo también me sintiera aun mas feliz de estar con ella.  
Me abrazo fuertemente, repetí esa acción cuando reaccione la mire a los ojos y una lagrima corría por su mejilla, pase la mano secándola delicadamente mientras me perdía en su dulce mirada, ella me tomo de la mano, me pregunto ¿a donde querrá llevarme?.  
Cuando vi el lago me di cuenta de que quería que estuviéramos aquí, no había otra opción, ambos juntamos unas maderas para hacer una fogata, pero divise que Tré y Dana estaban caminando hacia nosotros, Mike y su novia no se donde habrán ido realmente, pero tal vez querian estar un momento a solas.

Billie- Hey Tré vamos a ver si pica algo aquí.

Tré- de acuerdo-improvisando una caña

Billie- y ¿como estas con Dana?- lo mire de reojo

Tré- estamos muy bien nunca me sentí tan enamorado, siento que quiero...regalarle un

jamón...y tu con Emily

Bille- eres un idiota...-reí- demasiado feliz, jamas me sentí así ni con Addy estoy tan contento, quisiera tirarme de cabeza al lago

Tré- tírate demostrando tu amor jajaja

Billie- no, no quiero mojarme, tengo frio- carcajee

Tré- eres un gato gallina

Billie- Tu seras gato .¬¬

Tré- wow a picado uno

Al cabo de un rato habíamos atrapado varios peces, los cuales fuimos poniendo en una cubeta, la tomamos y nos dispusimos a asarlos en la fogata. Mi novia alzo la mirada instantáneamente y su hermosa sonrisa se le borro del rostro, gire ligeramente la cabeza.

Dana- Emily que te pasa

Emily- mira- señalo tras de nosotros

Dana- debe ser un chiste...¿que hacen acá?

Solo de escuchar a las chicas diciendo eso, me impulso a voltear completamente mientras veía al dueño del predio ,al idiota de Marcos y aun desconocido acercarse, el supuesto dueño creo que su nombre era Jack, beso a mi chica, no podía permitir esto, a ella nadie la toca mas que yo, y menos permitir que la besara en mi propia cara.

Billie- ¡¿que estas haciendo idiota?!

Dana- no se muevan o lastimaran a Emi- la alejo

Jack- ¿y a ti que te pasa?- me enfrento

Billie- cállate, tu no me hables, ya que acabas de besar a MI novia

Marcos- cállate tu, ella no te ama

Jack- es cierto no te ama- afirmo el arrebato de Marcos

Billie- cierren la maldita boca ¡estúpidos!

Jack- ami nadie me habla de esa forma maldito, tu la engañas  
seguramente, con tontas ideas de fortuna dinero y fama,

Marcos- ¡NO! ¡tu le mentiste a ella para que venga a acá!

Billie- tu cierra la boca, no sabes nada de Emi- le grite- y seguro tu perdiste su cariño y por eso no te ama-le dije a el supuesto Jack

Jack y Marcos-¡cállate!-gritaron al unisono

Comenzamos una batalla de golpes entre los tres, yo casi que no recibía ninguno, a Marcos le golpee la cara y a Jack alguno que otro también que le iba al estomago, mientras se lo veia entretenido con el pecho de Marcos a quien golpeaba el sin parar.

Jack- Billie eres un desgraciado no le podes pegar en la cara a las mujeres- mirando a Marcos

Marcos- así que mujer eh... maldito-le golpeo la boca y el ojo- sos un idiota le rompiste el corazón

Jack- y a vos que carajo te importa

Billie- ¿que le hiciste que?- lo empuje

Jack- no fue mi intención este cabrón apareció de la nada y todo se fue a la mierda- le golpeo la nariz a Marcos con ira

Emily- ¡ALTO! ¡BASTA!¡PAREN! ¡POR FAVOR!-dijo mi amada desesperadamente.

En el preciso momento en que Marcos lo iba a golpear, Jack se me venia enésima me corrí e impacto el golpe sobre ella dejándola inconsciente

Billie- ves lo que haces estúpido ahora esta inconsciente

Jack- no, no quise lastimara esa no era mi intención- se le pusieron los ojos llorosos

Billie- somos unos idiotas, los tres la amamos, ella nos quiere ¿y de esta forma se lo pagamos? ¿peleando como unos estúpidos? la estamos lastimando, esto tiene que terminar- dije serio

Jack- yo no tendría que haber dejado que se valla nunca pero te conoció a vos Billie y ella es feliz.

Marcos- yo... pues noto que es feliz con ustedes dos cerca...el que sobra acá soy yo

Dana- dejen de parlotear trió de idiotas, mi amiga esta inconsciente y ustedes en charla de ¡café! hay que llevarla al medico- dijo Dana histérica

\- lo sentimos

Jack- yo la llevo

La cargo en su espalda y caminamos todo el predio asta llegar a mi auto, no importa si dejaba las cosas aquí, ya que Jack les diría a sus ayudantes que guardaran las cosas. Dana entro en el auto, y espero a que sentáramos a Emily junto a ella para abrazarla.  
Una vez en el vehículo tomamos el camino a casa, ella seguía dormida, ¿que estaría soñando? me encantaría saber si aparezco en sus sueños.  
De a ratos la miraba por el espejo retrovisor, Marcos también la veía y nuestro acompañante tenia cara de asesino serial cada vez que el veía a el otro viendo a Emi y la verdad que daba mucho miedo.

Dana- se esta despertando-dijo feliz-pero mejor dejamos que este tranquila

Jack- si tenes razón

Emily- "Billie, Jack, Billie, Jack"-la escuchaba decir aun dormida

Jack- ella nos quiere a ambos Billie ¿Que hacemos?

Billie- a mi me molestaría que seamos tres, es por eso que debo separarme de Addie, odio los triángulos amorosos- dije frio

Jack- concuerdo con tigo en eso

Dana- Emy...despierta, despierta

Emily-¿eh? ¿donde estoy?¿y el castillo?¿y mis vestidos?

Dana- ¿de que estas hablando? te desmayaste, por un golpe que reviviste-solo quiero escucharla en estos momentos así que no diré nada asta que sea necesario

Emily- oh que confuso...soñé que Tré era mi padre, Vos su amante-hablándole a Dana-Billie mi novio y yo una princesa, vos eras mi dama de compania y ellos los reyes

Dana- oh bueno...tengo que decirte algo

Emily- decime

Billie- se cancelo el campamento y estamos volviendo a casa, por tanto estamos todo en el auto

Emily- ¿quienes son todos Billie?

Dana- mejor fíjate tu

Emily- hubiera seguido en mis sueños- dijo completamente decaída

La mire por el espejo retrovisor, mientras se sentaba, cuando por un instante nuestras miradas se juntaron en ese momento comencé a cantar "oh love" una canción que había escrito hace poco tiempo, aunque me faltaba practicarla todavía, no pensé nunca que fuera a perderla la amo muchísimo, solo espero que ella lo sepa.  
Cuando llegamos ella entro rápidamente, y solo nos quedo seguirla. Ella camino y se sentó en la mesa, así que todos nosotros nos pusimos a su al rededor.

Emily- Jack yo te amaba, pero me dejaste, se termino-dijo enojada- te quiero lejos y no volver a verte

Jack- es ta bien si tu quieres, solo lo hago por ti y por tu felicidad

Emily- Marcos- yo te explique que no quiero estar con vos que solo somos amigos, A-M-I-G-O-S.

Marcos- bueno pero no va a ser tan fácil

Emily- y Billie tu eres mi novio y te amo, pero por favor no pelees con ellos

Billie- si mi amor- no había otra tendré que hacerle caso si no quiero perderla  
Se levanto y dijo

Emily- Amor, Dana, Tré- vamos a mi cuarto

.Bi- si-dijimos de camino a su cuarto el cuál cerro con llave

Emily- bueno hagamos un plan para que no aya mas peleas-dijo mientras nos sentábamos en la cama

Dana- Emi, sera mejor que estés tranquila, nosotros iremos a casa, o quieres que me quede?

Emily- si quédate esta noche-miramos a los chicos- dense vuelta

Para que querría eso, o se cambiaría de ropa, ¿como seria ella cambiándose de ropa?...¿pero que demonios estoy pensando? soy su novio, ya eh estado con ella, pero imaginarla cambiándose de ropa me hace sentir un pervertido.

Emily- dense vuelta

Billie- ¡oh my god!- ese gesto me salio del alma-estas realmente sexy- idiota y luego no quiero ser pervertido, y como evitarlo ese camisón le quedaba tan hermoso

Dana- y yo- haciendo pucheros

Tré- eres el jamón mas lindo que eh visto

Dana y Emi- vamos a la cama

Tn, saco el colchón de abajo de la cama y lo preparo para Dana. En el momento que se acostaron nosotros las seguimos, pero un perturbador sonido corto toda la atmósfera romántica, si era mi celular al cual le estaban llegando todos los mensajes de mi esposa que decían "¿que estas haciendo?¿donde estas?" y cosas parecidas, deje que mi chica viera los mensajes

Emily- ve a casa, hablaremos por mensajes

Billie- esta bien pero yo quiero estar contigo, ¿hablamos por Internet también?

Emily- si todo lo que quieras te amo, cuidate mucho

Billie- yo mas mi angelito

Bese sus dulces labios, llame a Tré y nos fuimos, y sinceramente no quería volver a casa, quería pasar con ella la noche, acariciar cada curva de su precioso cuerpo, mire mis pantalones, notando el efecto de los pensamientos pervertidos que estaba teniendo sobre ella, y debía calmarme antes de que Addie sospechara, aunque supiera que no estaría tan errada, con lo que llegase a pensar.

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, hasta la proxima semana... besos_**

 ** _Mairv_**


	20. Chapter 20

Cap 20  
Narra Marcos.

Luego de lo que podría llamarse "charla" con Emily, se encerraron en su cuarto dejándonos solos a Eidan, Jack y yo en la sala, nos miramos los unos a los otros, hasta que el ex novio de Emi decidió recostarse en el sofá cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza.

Jack- no se ustedes yo me voy a dormir- dijo acostándose en el sofá

Eidan- yo también me voy a dormir, fue un día extraño, y largo

Marcos- ¡extraño?-sacudí la cabeza- yo me voy a la casa de Billie, hay algo que debo hacer allí.

Eidan- ¿Qué? no me digas que vas a ver a su esposa- me miro picaramente- eres un desgraciado- dijo con media sonrisa.

Marcos- sh cállate es secreto... nadie a demás de nosotros debe saberlo- tome mi campera de cuero- me voy nos veremos mas tarde

Camine tranquilamente por la vereda, mirando los arboles, y escuchando las aves, mientras pensaba en volver a ver esos lindos ojos otra vez. Golpee la puerta y ella me miro sorprendida, casi podría decir que estaba espantada

Addie- ¿Que haces aquí?- me escondió tras los arbustos- Billie va a llegar en cualquier momento

Marcos- ¿como que va a venir? si el esta...- preferí callarme antes de que hubiera problemas otra vez

Addie- si, sucede, que el celular entrego los mensajes hace un momento, esta porquería no sirve- me miro nuevamente- mi amor vete por favor ya nos veremos en otro momento, te amo

Marcos- y yo a ti

Comencé a caminar a casa , luego de haberla besado de manera tierna para tranquilizarla y no podía creer que esa mujer me haya dicho "te amo" eso es algo que me hace muy feliz, espero que me dure por mucho, y nadie arruine esta relacion que esta comenzando a florecer.

Llegue a casa abriendo la puerta sigilosamente, y vi a Eidan profundamente dormido, pero Jack estaba sobresaltado, como si hubiera visto a un muerto o algo así.

Jack- hay la puta madre me asustaste-dijo acomodándose para dormir otra vez- la próxima vez avisa que ya vienes.

Marcos- lo siento esa no era mi intención- dije caminando de puntitas a mi cuarto para dormir.

Por la mañana me desperté con los ojos completamente hinchados, no tenia idea que podía haber pasado, quizá una leve alergia a los arbustos de la casa de Addie hayan causado esta reacción, me dirigí a la cocina luego de lavarme la cara para bajar la irritación, y Jack estaba preparando algo en un bol, así que me dedique a limpiar la mesa, ya que, por lo rápido que batía deduje que era el desayuno. Al terminar seguimos limpiando el resto de la casa, los dos estábamos exhaustos, pero no se si el lo hacia por el mismo motivo, pero yo lo hacia por ella, así no estaría tan enojada con nosotros, pero se que el no lo hace por esa razón.

Jack- ¿te gusta? Emi- dijo provocativo, mientras ella venia fregándose un ojo

Emily- claro pero ¿porque hicieron esto?- con los ojos abiertos

Jack- ¿hicimos?, yo lo hice y el puso la mesa, pero es para que nos perdones por nuestra actitud- tomo su mano, yo ya me estaba rabiando, este maldito quería llevarse todo el crédito

Emily- si los perdono tontitos, pero como no quiero que nos peleemos mas, van a tener que acostumbrarse, pero no quita de que seamos amigos y podamos hacer maldades como siempre- me di cuenta de que ya estaba empezando a sobrar aquí- y como dije antes somos AMIGOS

Jack- opa, ¿que tipo de maldades?

Emily- a no se vos sabrás, como espantar ancianas o algo así- me miro- bueno, mejor vamos a desayunar que esto se va a desperdiciar

Jack- si tenes razón- espero que se sentara y le empujo la silla, ya la sangre me estaba comenzando a hervir.

Creo que mi enojo se notaba demasiado, no podía evitarlo, el había roto su corazón y no quería que volviera a lastimarlo otra vez, yo no era mas que su amigo, y por eso debia protegerla de ese infeliz, pero ¿Como podía pensar eso?, en este momento mi amor es Addie, y yo pensando en cuidar a Emily, soy un perfecto imbécil que no sabe lo que quiere.

Emily- ¿que te pasa Marcos? no me digas que estas celoso de Jack- se tapo la boca, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

Marcos- si estoy celoso, y como para no estarlo, si es tu ex, no creo que no lo quieras, ademas "soy tu amigo" y no te gusto, sabes que, mejor me busco una novia que si me quiera sabes- me levante furioso y me fui

Emily- para Marcos volve

Me importo muy poco y seguí mi camino, cerrando la puerta de un golpe, tome el celular y marque.

Marcos- Eidan vamonos- lo llame al teléfono

Eidan- no puedo estoy trabajando

Marcos- que desgracia no me dijiste nada, bueno iré a divertirme solo- colgué

Comencé a caminar sin saber que hacer, mire la hora y suspire, no pensaba en ella , sino en

Addie...¿Addie?, si Addie, ¿porque ella? quizá ¿porque esta tan mal y triste como yo?, o no se quizá, si la quiero, somos dos almas perdidas en este horrible mundo, tal vez esta soledad nos una en un amor naciente del destino.

Niño.-hola señor quiere un ramo de rosas para su novia- dijo un pequeño niño

Marcos- si esas rojas por favor- le pague con treinta dolares

Niño- ¿enserio todo esto?, gracias señor usted es de lo mejor- salio saltando de alegría

Camine con las flores mientras las miraba perdidamente pensando en ella.

Eidan- Marcos!- escuche esa voz y voltee

Marcos-¿ no estabas en el trabajo?

Eidan- si pero es mi descanso en el maldito mercado, lamento no haberlo dicho, pero necesitaba el dinero

Marcos- esta bueno que trabajes, ¿pero porque no me contaste? ¬_¬

Eidan- se me olvido...-reía- ¿y esas flores son para Emi?

Eso me dolió en el alma de una manera inexplicable pero no tanto como esperaba.

Marcos- em, la verdad no, son para Addie- me enrojecí

Eidan- ¿la esposa de Billie? O_O ¿como lograste enamorarla? quiero que me cuentes todo, enséñame el secreto

Marcos- bueno, te acordas que nos fuimos con ella, ese día parece que nos dio un flechazo, formalmente no somos nada, pero quisiera ser mas que su amigo...

Eidan- y ¿porque no se lo dices?, sino parecen dos idiotas sin decirse nada

Marcos- si, pero quizá tenga que esperar que se separe definitivamente

Eidan- llámala y dile que se prepare, igual a el no le debe importar mucho si esta con Emi

Marcos- puede que tengas razón

Eidan miro su reloj y se exalto

Eidan- Marcos nos vemos después me vuelvo al trabajo

Marcos- nos vemos en casa

Lo salude y camine un poco mas por el parque, quería verla sinceramente, quiero darle las rosas, lo que no quiero es ilusionarme de nuevo, pero al menos debo intentarlo, tome el celular y la llame.

Marcos- hola Addie ¿estas ocupada?- bravo idiota tus nervios te ganaron

Addie- no ¿que paso lindo?- me dijo lindo

Marcos- quería saber si ¿quieres ir al cine con migo?

Addie- si, si quiero, te enviare un mensaje cuando este lista, porque acaba de llegar el Inútil de mi esposo y su "amiguita"

Marcos- esta bien, tranquila, te veré en un rato

Colgué y me senté en un banco del parque creo que casi me quedo dormido, pero unos niños me despertaron con el timbre de sus bicis, por suerte me dedique a caminar y encontré algo de dinero atascado en la rama de un rosal.

Marcos- que suerte, creo que lo usare en palomitas o algo así, ya veré que hago- mientras seguía caminando y veía parejas de la mano- ¿seré así cuando este con ella?-me preguntaba atontado.

Seguí mi camino hasta que llegue a su casa, y sigilosamente me puse a ver por la ventana, a ver como era eso de la visita, así que divise que Billie, Jack y Emily estaban allí. ¿Pero que demonios hacia ese sujeto ahí? Esto me olía mal.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, hay me da lastima ser tan mala con marcos... Mentira jajajajaja, bueno nos veremos la semana proxima besooooos**

 **Mairv**


	21. Chapter 21

**_aquí el capitulo de esta semana espero que les guste_**

Cap 21  
Narra Emily:

Jack, Billie y yo estábamos sentados los tres en la sala de su casa, cuando vimos que Addie bajaba las escaleras, bastante arreglada a decir verdad, así que me senté cerca de mi amigo, porque sol eso lo consideraba, aunque ya ni eso a estas alturas de mi vida, para que ella no sospechara, ya que sino seria para problemas

Emily- Billie simulare que el es mi novio para evitar problemas, no te enfades mi amor, es para que no discutas con ella

Billie- no te preocupes te amo- me beso la frente- se que es por nosotros

Emily- yo mas- mire a jack- abrázame hay viene, pero no te pases de la raya

Jack- ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Emily- para que no se entere de nada, de lo mio con el

Jack- ah...quiere decir que ¿no lo sabe?

Emily- no, no sabe por eso abrázame-dije mientras se sentaba ella en el sofá junto a nosotros

Addie- ¿quien es este chico?-pregunto intrigada mientras lo miraba de arriba a bajo, de manera provocativa

Emily- oh es mi novio- dije con cautela

Addie- ¿así? ¿cual es su nombre?- se cruzo de piernas

Jack- me llamo Jack -decía acariciando mi rostro

Addie- lindo nombre- miro a Billie y lo beso, la rabia corría por mi ser pero no debía hacer nada o no serviría de nada hacer esto- la verdad que no creo que el sea tu novio, ¿porque vendría asta aquí entonces?, no los eh visto besarse, ni andar en el parque ni cosas así.

Emily- Lo que sucede es que, el trabaja en un campamento- admití sin mas

Mire a mi novio con tristeza, sabiendo lo que me esperaba, mire a Jack y tome su rostro delicadamente comenzando a besar sus labios, volví a mirarlo, pero me levante yéndome a mi viejo cuarto , en el cual dormí cuando me mude aquí.  
Me senté en la cama tristemente, porque sabia que lo que hice lastimaría profundamente a mi amado, y eso era un dolor aun peor, que pensar que pueda llegar a dejarme, aunque el me perdone, yo no me lo perdonaría a mi misma.  
Escuche abrirse la puerta tras de mi

Billie- ¿amor estas bien?

Emily -no, la verdad que no mi amor

Billie-¿ porque? ¿que sucede?

Emily- ese beso, yo no quería, pero lo hice para que Addie pensara que es mi novio tu sabes- empece a llorar

Billie- lo se, no estoy enojado- mostró su perfecta sonrisa

Emily- ¿enserio?-dije asombrada

Billie- si, ademas se que es una actuación y que tu me amas, por eso es que no estoy enojado- me beso suavemente

El seco mis lagrimas haciéndome sonreír otra vez ,tomo mi mano,regresando a la sala, cuando divise que Jack estaba charlando con los hijos de Billie.

Emily- ya volví mi vida- guiñando el ojo

Jack- te estaba esperando-me abrazo-¿que paso que te fuiste de esa manera?

Emily- te lo contare mas tarde, así que mejor sigamos con ya sabes -reí

Jack- si tenes razón- tomo mi mano y nos sentamos nuevamente

Billie, trajo un poco de te para todos, mientras conversábamos, tranquilamente hasta que tocaron el timbre

Addie- ¡ya voy!-grito desde la escalera

La miramos perplejos, ya que estaba vestida muy elegante, mire a Billie y al parecer el estaba mas perplejo y confuso que yo. La seguimos con la mirada, para ver quien la estaba buscando, al abrir la puerta Marcos estaba allí con un ramo de rosas.

Addie- Billie, vuelvo en la noche-cerro la puerta y nos miramos atónitos

Emily- ¿pero que fue eso?

Billie- no lo se...pero ¿que sucede con el?

Emily- seguro es porque esta enojado con migo, porque le tiene celos a Jack ademas es muy impulsivo, lo conozco tiene miedo de estar solo.

Billie- lo se, el lo hace por celos...pero le gusta Addie y eso es verdad- dijo seriamente- puede notarse en la forma en que la mira

Emily- lo siento no debí decir eso

Billie- no hay problema, te amo- me abrazo- ¿quieres que te haga compania en tu casa?-susurro

Emily- gracias y yo a ti, si quiero que vengas a casa, podemos tomar algo si quieres- dije sugerente

Jack- estoy aquí- hacia señas con las manos

Caminamos hasta la puerta, no sin avisar a los hijos de Billie que en un momento regresaría

Emily- vamos-los mire- solo espero que Dana no se haya ido

Billie- vamos

Caminamos tranquilos por la vereda, pero me di cuanta de que había olvidado la llave, así que no me quedo otra que golpear la puerta, ya que Dana se había quedado ahí.

Dana- creo que no van a querer entrar-dijo mas alterada de lo normal

Emily- ¿eh? ¿y eso porque?- no me gusto su tono de voz

Dana- porque tiene que ver con ustedes dos-señalándolo a Billie y a mi

Emily- no entiendo nada

Dana- tsh que Marcos y Addie están encerrados a los besos

Emily- ¿Estas de broma cierto?

Dana- que no es un chiste, yo los vi, ¿vos sabias algo?

Emily- mas o menos, yo estaba con ellos en la casa de Billie, cuando Marcos fue a buscarla y se fueron...pero no sabia que se iban a meter aquí

Dana- bueno pasen, pero fíjense que harán

Entramos en la casa yéndonos a la cocina para preparar algo de comer, el té me había causado un poco de hambre.

Emily- jack me harías un favor- lo mire dulcemente

Jack- ¿que me vas a pedir ahora?

Emily- creo que no hace falta que te diga que quiero

Jack- ¿quieres que valla a espiar verdad?

Emily- ves que si eres inteligente – le pellizque las mejillas

Jack- esta bien pero me debes un favor

Emily- tampoco te pases no te pido nada del otro mundo- dije fría

Jack- muy bien veré que puedo hacer-tarde en darme cuenta de que lo había tratado algo mal

Emily -Dan creo que lo que esta haciendo Marcos lo hace por dos cosas- me sente con mi amiga

Dana- ¿y son?

Emily- son por despechado y vengativo y esa mujer hace lo mismo- decía mientras mi amado me abrazaba

Dana- enserio no me digas ¬_¬- su ironia se notaba a leguas

Escuche unos pasos, mire de reojo y era Jack, que tenia cara de asombro, se sentó en silencio y se quedo de esa forma por un buen rato.

Emily- jack ¿que paso? _:o_

Jack- nada vi una escena muy fea- apoyo la cabeza en la mesa

Emily- ¿porque que paso?- dije asustada

Jack- el estaba parado, y ella...se la...estaba chupando...fue horrible Emi- metio su cabeza entre las rodillas- estoy traumado

Emily- oh entiendo tranquilo- le palmee la cabeza, mientras rodaba los ojos- y no se que te sorprende, hasta donde se te gusta el porno, ¿que tiene de diferente verlo en vivo?

Jack- eres mala con migo...

Billie- pobre- me miro- sabes ella nunca me hizo eso- vi una chispa de perversión en sus ojos

Emily- porque es parte de su plan para darnos celos...- reaccione- pervertido- le grite sonrojada

Billie- ¿estas segura de eso?- dijo dudando- y tal vez también sea una proposición- me uiño el ojo con una sonrisa

Emily- no me provoques con esa mirada- estaba comenzando a agitarmé

Billie- Me encanta provocarte- me susurro en los labios- pero... aunque me duela debemos seuir con ese maldito plan, y no quiero alejarme de ti- afirme con la cabeza- bueno es hora de volver

Emily- bueno u.u- mire a Jack- espérame un momento- te extrañare- bese a mi novio

Jack- bueno te espero acá con...¿ Dana?

Emily- te veré pronto mi amor- lo abrase

Billie- estate por segura de ello- me beso tiernamente-nos vemos te amo, soñare con tigo

Emily- y yo con tigo - dije mientras cerraba la puerta- ¡Dana, Jack vengan a mi cuarto!

J y D- bueno -dijeron al unisono viniendo a la habitación

Dana- ¿Que pasa ahora?

Emily- Dana tenemos que contarte algo- cerré la puerta con llave.

 ** _Ojala que les haya gustado nos vemos la_** ** _próxima_** **** ** _semana besoooooos_**

Mairv


	22. Chapter 22

_**Muy buenas tardes a todos, lamento la tardanza, eh estado algo ocupada con el asunto de las fiestas trabajo y demás no eh tenido tiempo para escribir, pero en fin aqui les dejo el capitulo nuevo wiii**_

Cap 22

Narra Emily

M e apoye contra la puerta cruzándome de brazos, notando que Dana colocaba las manos en su cintura esperando una explicación para todo este asunto con Marcos. Suspire dejando que las palabras explicaran todo por mi.

Emily- bueno te cuento Billie, Jack y yo tuvimos un plan, que consistía en engañar a Addie haciéndola pensar que Jack es mi novio, corriendo cualquier riesgo, pero no teníamos en cuenta que ella salia con Marcos, eso nos dejo descalibrados completamente.

Dana- no me parece un buen plan, pero en algún momento esto se va a descubrir, a demas de que me parece muy peligroso.

Jack- lo sabemos, pero esto debe ser un secreto, debemos seguir con esto- agacho la cabeza- a demás es por la felicidad de Emi

Dana- bien pero no vallan a hacer nada raro, no qujiero que esto termine mal con Billie y Emi por tu culta- señalo a jack

Emily- claro que no _\- sonreí_ \- el es solo un amigo

Dana- ahora vengo a llamarlos, voy a cocinar algo, mis tripas necesitan alimento

Cerro la puerta tras de si quedándonos mi amigo y yo a solas, me sente en la cama y el me siguio lo abrase mientras veíamos el techo donde estaba repleto de fortos de Green Day y un poster de Billie con la camisa abierta, lo cual hacia fluir mucho mi imaginacion.

Emily- gracias- me despegue de el

Jack- ¿porque?

Emily- por soportar todo esto...y fingir ser mi novio

Jack- sos mi ex, daría todo por volver a besarte, y ademas conozco como hacer para que no estés nerviosa...y muchas otras cosas.- dijo seductor

Emily-si,...es cierto...y admito que extrañaba esto- me puse seria- pero, no somos mas que amigos, y el es mi novio nadie mas

Jack- bueno...aunque creas que te beso solo para "actuar" en realidad son muy reales, porque yo aun te amo.- sonrió.

Mi cara se torno fria al escuchar esto, yo no sentia nada por el, y el echo de que mijera esas palabras me había echo enojar, en su momento yo lo amé, pero ya no lo hacía, no se que clase de idiota me creia como para creer que con decir eso iba a volver tgras sus pies. No, el estaba muy equibocado, yo estoy enamorada de Billie, quien en primer momento me hizo sonreir con solo verlo cara a cara sacandome los nervios para cantar, es a el a quien amo, no a este intento de amigo y ex novio, no claro que no.

Cuando noto que no le respondia comenzo a hacerme cosquillas, pero estaba demaciado molesta para ello.

Jack- reite, dale reite

Emily- no- corrí su brazo- dejame en paz

Cuando me di cuenta de como termino el juego fue muy raro, el estaba sobre mi, mi corazón se acelero, pero sentía la gran necesidad de propinarle un golpe directo en la nariz. Lo malo era que el echo de que estuviera sobre mi me traia muchos recuerdos, se acerco lentamente, hasta que finalmente me besolo empuje haciendolo caer al piso mientras me limpiaba la boca con la manga de mi blusa, ese maldito, no podia controlar sus putas hormonas.  
Escuchamos el golpe la puerta y decidimos salir a ver.

Dana- ¿Que fue bese golpazo?

Emily- ¿no fuiste vos?

Dana-¿y entonces?

Emily-...fue Marcos- dije asustada

Dana- ese idiota me tiene harta, pendejo de mierda

Emily- bueno, que haga lo que quiera no me interesa

Dana- pero porque hizo eso?- nos miro curiosa

Jack- nada...-rodó los ojos- solo que...

Emily- me beso

Dana- ¿pero fue para disimular no?

Emily- no, yo lo empuje cuando lo hizo

Dana- mmm, bueno vamos a comer mejor porque sino se va a enfriar

Nos sentamos a comer en la mesa, lo que Dana había preparado, me sentía molesta, en estos momentos quería a Jack lo mas lejos de mi, tanto como fuera posible no poda ni verle la cara, al muy maldito.

Dana- y ¿porque la besaste?

E- bueno te "vamos"a decir- mire a jack

Jack- esmilybamos acostados los dos en la cama abrazados recordando cosas, cuando empece a hacerle cosquillas y quede sobre ella, y la bese : 3

Dana- ah, pero ¿no paso nada mas?- seguia interrogando

Emily- no por?

Dana- no por nada-se metió un buen bocado de comida en la boca

Jack y yo seguimos comiendo, cuando oímos abrirse la puerta, miramos de reojo, divisando que Marcos se nos acercaba, parándose finalmente delante de mi con enojo.

Marcos- ¿me queres explicar que eso de estarte besando con este idiota?, y mas si salís con El Amor de tu Vida Billie Joe Armstrong- decía irónico

Emily- En primera el me beso, y segundo no te voy a explicar nada- me levante- ¡es mi vida y hago lo que quiero, ademas no tenes ningún derecho a decir que es un idiota, y menos si ni siquiera lo conoces, yo lo conozco muy bien, y si tanto te molesta pues tendrás que soportarlo, ya que vos no tenes porque opinar sobre mi vida escuchaste!- le propine una cachetada

Me senté y el se dirigía a su cuarto

Marcos- ¡esto no se va a quedar así! ¡haz lo que quieras pero esta traición hacia tu "novio" te va a costar caro...menos mal que eran solo amigos!¡PUTA!

Emily- deci lo que quieras ¡estúpido!

Marcos- ¡bien!-cerrando la puerta de un golpe

Emily- ¡bien!

Dana- Emily, quieres que vallamos a el parque a tomar un helado asi te relajas

Emily- esta bien- suspire- pero de chocolate, si no no ire

Dana- de chocolate sera

Fui a mi cuarto a buscar unos abrigos y luego salimos a la vereda como dispadrados..  
Era una noche esplendida, las estrellas mostraban su hermoso resplandor, y el brillo de la luna tomaba la noche, todo era perfecto para los amantes de esta noche, exepto para mi que no podia estar con mi novio, así que suspire.  
Mientras veía las estrellas sentí que Jack paso su mano por mi hombro abrazándome, lo mire y mostró una perfecta sonrisa, no pude resistir y repetí su acción.

Dana- Emi, perdón por interrumpir pero ya llegamos

Emily- hay que rápido XD- no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos caminado seis cuadras- de todos modos no queda lejos jajaja

Dana- ya vengo voy a comprar el helado.

Nos sentamos en un banquito e intento abrazarme y corri su brazo

Emily- Jack-suspire- espero que entiendas que no quiero confundirte, y tampoco confundirme yo, perdona por meterte en este lio

Jack- shhh- me hizo callar- no te disculpes, yo tengo claro que somos amigos, pero disfruto esta actuación para volver a sentir tu boca, y cuando esto termine quiero que sepas que seguiré a tu lado cuando me necesites, como a un hermano, como tu ex, pero sobre todo como tu amigo- me acaricio el rostro

Emily- gracias Jack, eres muy dulce y se que esto te molesta, pero cuando todo esto pase y si todo sale bien quiero que te marches, no quiero lastimarte aun mas- dije solloza

Jack- si consideras que eso es lo mejor te hare caso- me seco las lagrimas cálidas que corrían por mi rostro, beso mi mejilla y me abrazo

Emily- gracias

Dana- ¿interrumpo?

Emily- no pasa nada, solo estábamos hablando, pero me puse sentimental- sonreía solloza

Dana- hay no vos y tu sentimentalismo, y vos- miro a Jack- ¿como la vas a hacer llorar?- le dio una cachetada

Emily- ya esta ya paso, no te enojes con el

Dana- no, claro que no, esta actuando y te hace llorar ¬¬

Jack- mejor comamos el helado y te explico- se sentó y abrió el helado- te explico, ella me estaba pidiendo disculpas por todo lo que esta pasando, y le dije que no estaba enojado, pero que volver a besarla me hacia feliz y cuando termine esto me marchare

Dana- ¿Enserio? que bueno, eso sera mejor para no dañarse- me miro- ahora entiendo el motivo de tu llanto, vine abrázame pobresita- me abrazo fuertemente

Emily- vamos a los columpios

Dana- si _:D_

Jack- no gracias, pero puedo sacarles fotos

El rato se estaba pasando de maravilla, las fotos y las risas, hasta que , empece a sentirme mal, así que bajarme antes de que vomitara.

XXX- ¡maldita perra!

Miramos y Addie se nos estaba acercando rápidamente, se paro frente a mi y me empujo

Addie-tu eres una maldita mentirosa, el no es tu novio- señalando a mi amigo

Emily- eh? con Jack no te metas el es mi novio y el amor de mi vida- lo siento Billie, se me revolvió aun mas el estomago al pensar eso- y no tolerare que digas eso zorra

Addie- ¿que?¿ zorra yo? no me has reír- rió falsamente- no si tu eres estúpida, ¿como sabes si Billie realmente te ama?

Emily- si tu lo dices...y Billie a ti no te ama, por eso es que te engaña- creo que me pase de la ralla

Addie- ¡Cállate!- se tapo los oídos- perra

Le pegue un machetazo, y Danna trato de separarnos.

XXX- ¡¿que esta pasando aquí?!

 _ **...**_

 _ **¿Quien sera jajajaja? en que lios te has metido Emily jaja... espero que les haya gustado nos vemos la semana**_ _ **próxima**_ __ _ **besiiiis**_

 _ **Mairv**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hola buenas y lluviosas tardes como han estado aquí les dejo el cap de hoy :3**_

Cap 23  
Narra Billie:

Sabia que ella necesitaba un tiempo sola, por esa razón regrese a casa, ademas de evitar que mi esposa supiera lo de Emily y yo, se que es peor ocultarlo, pero en estos momentos es necesario, aunque viendo que ella esta con Marcos no debería preocuparme tanto, a demas de que ella, inicio todo esto antes del casting.  
Llegue a casa y lo primero que hice fue tomar mi guitarra para zapar un rato, de momentos notaba que ella iba o venia, y mis hijos jugaban a la play. El bailar de mis dedos en las cuerdas me bajaba la tensión al menos por un rato, se sentía tan bien escuchar ese sonido de los acordes, pero cuando cerraba los ojos me imaginaba a Emi bailando al compás de este sonido improvisado, tal vez debería anotarlo para escribir algo..  
Seguía en mi mundo mientras pensaba en Ella, sus ojos su sonrisa y esa mirada tan dulce, pero el maldito teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos, me recosté en el sofá, soltando todo el aire de mis pulmones sin darle mucha importancia, vi venir a Addie y me fui a servir una taza de café, se que no debo beberlo, pero en estos momentos todo era mejor que esta situación incomoda con mi esposa.

Addie- ¿hola?- contesto

Volví al sofá con la taza de café, haciendo caso omiso de la conversación.

Addie- Billie esta medio raro, al parecer bebió café- me miro enojada, no me importo mucho, pero eso me hizo querer saber mas, aunque mi cara de sorpresa era obvia, a ella a estas alturas no debería importarle que beba o no café, es estúpido- ¿que paso no me asustes?- hay no espero que no sea Marcos diciéndole nada raro- me miro enojada- ¡Billie maldito hijo de puta!

Billie- ¡y ahora que te pasa loca!- rayos esto me olía mal

Addie- me estabas engañando con tu actorsita esa, es mas chica que vos ,y no, te enredaste con ella igual- dijo irónica, y ella estaba haciendo lo mismo- lo sabia maldito pedofilo

Billie- ah mira quien habla la que anda con el actorsito también- tire la tasa contra el muro- ¡porque no me dejas en paz quieres! ¡¿O a caso solo tu puedes estar con alguien a escondidas, o si lo se, me habías engañado mucho antes de el casting y me recriminas a mi, solo buscaste una maldita y puta escusa para separarnos?!

Addie- cállate tu no sabes nada idiota- tomo el teléfono- ¿a donde se fueron?- asintió con la cabeza- gracias mi amor nos vemos.

Salio casi corriendo de la casa, sin decir nada, respire hondo y mire a los chicos, estaban algo preocupados, podía notarse en sus tristes ojos, que lo que había pasado les dolió en el corazon.

Billie- Joey cuida a tu hermano, llamare a Mike para que los venga a cuidar

Joey- bien papá, ¿pero que le paso a mamá? Ella no es así

Billie- es difícil de explicar en esta situación- me agache ante ellos- luego les diré lo que pasa, pero prométeme que cuidaras a tu hermano- mire al pequeño- y tu Jacob no te comas las galletas, y si lo haces no tendrás postre

Jacob- no, no me las comeré papi

Billie- bien chicos volveré luego- mientras salia llame a Mike

Mike- ¿hola Billie como esta todo ?

Billie- como el carajo- dije cerrando la puerta- Addie sabe que salgo con Emi, y ahora quiere matarla

Mike- ¿y que vas a hacer?- suspiro- en algún punto tu y yo sabíamos que esto era un problema, pero nunca imagine que tanto

Billie- la iré a buscarla, y ¿quería saber si puedes cuidar a los chicos?

Mike- claro, enseguida voy para allá.

Billie- gracias viejo adiós- colgué.

Subí a mi auto y fui al parque antes de que todo llegara a ser un caós total. Golpee el volante enojado, ¿como puede ser que esto me este pasando?, no quiero perderla, por culpa de mi casi ex-esposa.  
Baje del auto y camine a donde vi, que , al parecer estaba la persecución entre ellas, gritos insultos y golpes, cerré los ojos un segundo suspirando y me acerque decidido.

Billie- ¿que esta pasando aquí?- aunque ya lo sabia, solo quería hacer una entrada triunfal

Danna- Billie, Addie, vino a insultar a Emily, en realidad ambas lo hicieron y tu esposa la cacheteo _:o_

Billie- enserio, bueno hablare con ella de otra manera entonces- mire a Jack- hey llévala a casa yo me encargo de esto.

El asintió y Danna se la llevo del brazo, mire a Addie de reojo, me agache y me acerque a ella, sin hablarle la tome del brazo arrastrándola hasta el auto y la hice entrar. Arranque con ira aun si decir ninguna palabra.

Addie- ¿eres estúpido? como me vas a arrastrar así en la calle- la mire sin expresión y volví la vista al frente- oye te estoy hablando, ¿hola?, antes me amabas y ahora me ignoras ¿que te paso?.  
Ella seguía hablando mientras llegábamos a casa¿a caso era enserio lo que acababa de preguntar?,no, esta mujer ya estaba delirando que todo empezó por mi culpa, eso no era así. Una vez allí abrí la puerta y vi a mi amigo dormido en el sofá con la cara pintada con fibra.

Billie- hola Mike

Mike- ¿eh que? no estaba dormido, solo descansaba los ojos

Billie- ya lo creo pero tu cara no dice lo mismo-reí- esperaba eso de Tré no ti

Mike- Jacob ¿porque me hiciste eso?

Jacob- fue Joey

Mike- hola Addie -le paso por al lado sin saludar, y el la siguió con la mirada- ¿que le pasa?

Billie- esta enojada, porque no la amo,me rasque el pelo

Mike- oh entiendo,y te dije que algo así paria, pero bueno voy a casa ya se esta haciendo algo tarde.

Billie- ok nos vemos- sonó mi celular- ¿hola?

Emily- "Hola amor, puedes venir un momento"- su voz sonaba triste

Billie- si, si ya voy -cerré la puerta nuevamente- ese todo de voz me tenia preocupado

Emily- "gracias, te amo"

Billie- y yo a ti linda, adiós

Emily- adiós- colgó

Era raro, porque nunca había escuchado su voz tan triste, tenia que hacer algo para alegrarla, no se de donde, pero conseguiré rosas o chocolates constante de ver su linda sonrisa.  
Camine por las calles buscando alguna florería abierta, pero no encontraba nada, asta que a lo lejos vi una, que para mi suerte estaba cerrando, así que empece a correr.

Billie- hey espere- me miro- ¿tré?

tré- hola ratón sin cola, ¿que haces aqui?

Billie- porque no me dijiste que tenias una florería ¬¬

Tré- es de Danna, pero como esta preocupada por Emily y se volvieron tan amigas yo estoy a cargo- hizo pose de superheroe

Billie- bien-lo mire como afirmando una vez mas su locura- bueno, tré sálvame necesito rosas

tré- bien me quedaba un ramo solo

Billie- gracias gracias gracias- lo abrase y mire el reloj- rayos debo irme, mañana te veo

Tré- saluda a mi Dan

Billie- lo haré- dije mientras corría

Comencé a correr nuevamente a su casa, espero que le gusten las rosas. Y ¿Porque estoy corriendo? parezco un adolescente enamorado, pero me siento bien, porque gracias a ella soy feliz.  
Llegue a su casa y toque el timbre, y la puerta se abrió rápido.

Billie- Emi esto es para ti- me sonroje, que tonto por mi parte- ¿te gustan?- soy un idiota

Emily- claro que me gustan amor- me beso- te amo

Billie- te oí triste en el teléfono que paso?

Emily- vamos a mi cuarto y te explico-agacho la cabeza

Se sentó en la cama y los chicos se fueron dejándonos solos.

Emily- amor, Marcos tacho todas mis fotos de Green Day y la foto en la que estamos tu y yo le pego su cara, la única que pude salvar fue en la que...bueno cuando diste un show que no se si recordaras estuve contigo en el escenario, desde ese día tenia la esperanza de volver a verte.

Billie- siempre lo recuerdo, por eso y porque cantas hermoso te elegí, y lo mas gracioso es que me enamore de ti- la bese- y ahora bien amor, ¿porque Marcos hizo esto?

Emily- porque odia que me ames, y a empezando a odiarte a ti.

Billie- como odio a ese hijo de puta- la mire- Emily ¿tu me amas?

Emily- te amo mucho Billie lo eh echo desde que escuche tu voz por primera vez, me habías causado curiosidad, y cuando vi tus vídeos me enamore de ti- sonrió, sonrojada- ¿vamos con los chicos?

Billie- espera espera espera-evite que se valla- quitemos las fotos, sera lo mejor

Emily- esta bien.

Billie- te comprare nuevas- le guiñe el ojo- y mas lindas

Emily- ¿estas seguro?

Billie- tan seguro como que estoy seguro de que lo que siento por ti es lo mas hermoso de mi vida, y sabes cada vez que te beso en mis sueños se siente tan real, y es porque me enamore de ti- acaricie su mejilla, podría usar eso en una cancion

Emily- oh Billie eres un tierno un amor, te amo tanto

Billie- y yo a ti- la bese suavemente- me voy linda te veré luego- le guiñe el ojo y me fui.

Comencé a caminar con el corazón a mil, mientras pensaba en su sonrisa, pero también pensaba que debería hacer con ese Marcos, porque su presencia ya me esta jodiendo demasiado.

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado se les quiere hasta la próxima semana :***_

 _ **MAIRV**_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Hola mis amores como andan?, yo aqui vendiendo productos de belleza :B jajaja mai necesitar dinero we XD jajajaja... creo que nada asi que... al fic_**

Cap 24 de When is time

Narra: Marcos

Con todo mi enojo junte todas mis cosas en una maleta, mientras los maldecía a los dos en silencio, tome todo lo necesario para pasar la noche en un hotel, no quería pasar la noche en esta casa, no con ella cerca de mi.  
Salí de la casa comenzando a caminar cabizbajo al centro de la ciudad, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, quería estar solo, y si era necesario esta noche tampoco estaría con Addie, debía dejarla tranquila para no sofocarla .

Eidan- Marcos y esa maleta-me miro preocupado,aunque me asusto que apareciera de repente.

Marcos- no me asustes así...Emily me echo de la casa- mentí, agache la cabeza

Eidan- ¿como que te corrió ? ¿Porque hizo eso ?- empezó con su maldita curiosidad.

Marcos- porque lo que yo quería hacer me salio como el culo por eso- grite mientras seguíamos caminando

Eidan- no eso si esta mal...mmmm yo se que te va a animar

Marcos- cualquier cosa es mejor que esto

Eidan- bueno, hoy toca una banda creo que se llama "the tishes flyers"

Marcos-que nombre mas malo, con eso no van a ningún lado pero bueno vamos- la verdad me daba mucha gracia ese nombre

Eidan- ¿que sabes vos? - comenzó a carcajear- tal vez sean mejores de lo que su nombre dice, tal vez solo sea para despistar a la gente

Marcos- bueno no viene al caso-me calle un momento-¿ y donde es ?

Eidan- en un bar frente al parque

No no dije nada y seguimos caminando hasta el parque, había mucha gente reunida me pregunto que estaría pasando allí, solo se veían luces de colores, y expresiones de asombro, quería ver pero no estaba en nuestros planes, y no quería molestar con esto a mi amigo.

Eidan- que interesante- dijo sin expresión

Marcos- si es verdad

Miramos mientras seguíamos nuestro caminando, al parecer un gran carpa de circo se alzaba en el centro del lugar, no di importancia y seguimos hasta "el bar de Tonny". ¿Tonny, Tonny porque me sonaba tanto?. Entramos al lugar, mire al rededor y me acerque la barra y un chico se me arrimo.

Marcos- ¿hola esta Tonny?

Chico- todos somos Tonny en el bar de Tonny

Marcos- ok- lo mire pensando que estaba loco- em quería hablar con Tonny el dueño

Chico- nadie puede verlo, esta negociando ahora

Marcos- pero soy su amigo

Chico- así pues si- me miro- pasa Tonny

Marcos- pero soy Marcos

Chico- dije Tonny, si hablas con el debes llamarte de igual forma.

Yo solo lo mire y subí las escaleras aunque no era mi idea dejar a Eidan solo, pero el va a estar bien. La verdad era algo psicópata que todos fueran Tonny, a demás de la expresión de locura en el rostro de los meseros, eso me perturbaba un poco, me acerque a la puerta que estaba entreabierta escuchando unas voces.

Xxx- es como te digo Tonny ella se enojo por una idiotez- reconocí esa voz enseguida

Tonny- no molestes Dilan bastante que mis empleados se portan como idiotas

Dilan- bueno, nos veremos pronto, me voy- es obvio que no se había percatado de mi parecencia

Entre al gran salón de sillas de roble y alfombras rojas, este tipo si sabía de decoración, y no me extrañaba, menos viniendo de el, este tipo de lugares eran su estilo.

Marcos- hola Tonny ¿me recuerdas?

Tonny- la verdad es que no, lo lamento chico

Marcos- soy yo Marcos, de la preparatoria

Tonny- Marcos ¿que haces por aquí?

Marcos- nada vine a pasar el rato y ya que estaba vine a visitarte y vi a Dilan enloquecido

Tonny- déjalo, peleas amorosas como siempre

Marcos- em quería preguntarte si podía tocar aquí la próxima semana no tengo dinero, donde estaba viviendo hubo problemas y mi amiga esta en pareja cosa que me ah jodido mucho, pero para mi suerte soy novio de la esposa de ese hombre.

Tonny- de acuerdo todo por un viejo amigo- le dio una pitada a su cigarrillo- veo que también andas en problemas de amor.

Marcos- gracias amigo.

Salí del gran salon dirigiéndome a donde estaba Eidan, quien al parecer me buscaba con la mirada por todas partes.

Marcos- tonny un porron de cerveza y una gaseosa para mi amigo

Chico- bien

Se apagaron las luces y un grupo de chicos subió al escenario, uno de los muchachos me resulto incomodamente familiar, y no me equivoque al pensar que era Joseph

Xxx- hola somos "Emyli's Army"

Marcos- Eidan mejor vayámonos

Eidan- pero porqueeee no quieroooo

Marcos- porque esta el hijo de Billie y la verdad no quiero verlo, podría pensar cualquier cosa y contrasello a su madre

Eidan- esta bien- puso una expresión triste, realmente me ponía mal, pero no quería estar allí

Tomamos las cosas y me bebí la cerveza en fondo blanco, cuando mi celular sonó.

Marcos- ¿hola ?

Addie- hola amor ¿estas muy lejos?

Marcos- no porque ¿que sucede ?

Addie- porque los chicos se fueron y Billie también

Marcos- si lo se

Addie- y... ¿quieres venir un rato?

Marcos- esta bien en 10 minutos voy

Salimos del bar y nos dirigimos directamente a la casa de Addie, aunque quería estar solo con ella, tenia ganas de sentir sus suaves labios sin que nadie nos molestara, pero temía que Eidan se ofendiera por ello, después de todo el es ahora mi único amigo aquí.

 ** _Bueno fue algo corto lo lamento jiji, no veremos la semana que viene :3_**

 ** _Mairv_**


	25. Chapter 25

**Buenas tardes preciosuras como andan aqui vengo a molestar con nel cap jajajajaja**

 **bueno eso...al fic**

Cap 25  
Narra Billie

No pude caminar ni medio camino hasta que me di cuenta de que no debía irme, así que regrese, realmente quería quedarme con ella, no deseaba volver a mi casa, y menos si esa mujer me atosigaba de manera insoportable. A decir verdad tenia una sorpresa que darle, me estoy jugando la vida a que lo que quiero decirle no sea arruinado por nadie, estaba arto de intentar estar con ella a solas un poco, todo, absolutamente todo era arruinado, las vacaciones nuestras citas y o visitas a su casa. La verdad solo quería un momento a solas con ella, de esos que parecían eternos, para poder cantarle alguna de las canciones de la banda, pero que fuera solo para ella, y nadie mas.  
Llegue a la entrada de su casa y entre sin golpear, viendo donde podía estar.

Jack- ¿no te habías ido?- me miro sorprendido

Billie- si, pero recordé que quiero preguntarle algo a Emi- ¿y a el que rayos le importa?

Jack- ella se esta duchando, creo que esta a punto de salir- internamente, me molesto mucho ese comentario- lo se solo por el ruido, la realidad es que estaba durmiendo una siesta

No se si era yo o simplemente le molesto el echo de que regresara, se que es su ex pero no creo que este celoso o se estaba enamorando nuevamente de ella, si era de esa forma, realmente me gustaría sacarle un par de dientes de un golpe. Dirigí la mirada en dirección al pasillo donde se encontraba el baño, y la vi salir del baño cubriéndose con una toalla, lo cual logro que me quedara sin palabras, era la primera vez que la veía así, probablemente mi cara estaba como un tomate en ese momento, a demás de que parecía un puberto.

Emily- Bi... Billie que haces tu aquí?- dijo ruborizada

Billie- es que quería invitarlos a todos a un lugar

Emily- Eso suena interesante, ire a cambiarme- dijo aun con las mejillas rojas- llama a los demás, yo iré a vestirme.

Billie- de acuerdo- se metió en su cuarto

Jack- ¿oye estas bien?- dijo intrigado

Billie- s..si estoy bien no es nada- el corazón me palpitaba como loco, y sentía la necesidad de tirarme sobre ella.

Me senté en el sofá a esperarla mientras su amigo comía unas papas fritas, pero yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza la idea de que casi la veo desnuda, estoy loco, bueno si estoy loco pero ahora acabo de sentirme como un pedofilo, se que ella y yo ya tuvimos nuestro momento intimo, pero esto era algo erótico y sensual, no podía evitar pensar en quitarle la toalla y deslizar mis manos por todo su cuerpo.

Emily- vamos- salio sonriendo tenia puesto un vestido rosa con degrade violeta y sus converse, no podía estar mas hermosa- ¿que te dijeron los demás?

Billie- em, se me olvido llamarlos- agache la cabeza, y por algun extraño motivo estaba embobado, por como estaba ella

Emily- oh amor- me beso la mejilla- no te preocupes les enviare un menaje  
Salimos a la calle y la tome de la mano mientras le avisaba a los demás que estaríamos en el parque, no podía esperar para sorprenderla. Seguimos caminando por la vereda, hasta que Emily freno en seco, y la mire desentendido.

Emily- ella esta aquí- soltó mi mano- mira

Me dolió que me soltara la mano así de repente, pero teníamos que seguir con el maldito juego, ese estúpido plan de mierda, el cual ya no quería, seguir, la amo, y me importa un cuerno a quien le moleste, pero no por eso iba a dejar que algo le pasara a ella.

Jack- vamos a espiarlos para ver que traman.

Ambos lo miramos, y sigilosamente fuimos a donde estaban, pero no se escuchaba nada.

Billie- ¿Jack, tu amas a Emi?

Jack- si, y tu ¿realmente la amas?

Billie- si, mas que a mi vida, y quiero casarme con ella, no quiero lastimar a nadie, pero realmente quiero compartir mis días a su lado.

Jack- escucha ella te ama y te adora como a nada en este mundo, si quieres ese dia no estare presente dentro de la iglesia, solo para evitar hacer una idiotez, solo hazla feliz.

Billie- realmente eres un buen tipo- lo abrase- Emi quiero preguntarte algo- toci acercándome a ella

Emily- dime amor

Billie- ¿quieres convertirte en mi esposa?

Emily- oh my god, oh my god, si Billie -dijo comenzando a llorar y saltando a mis brazos, y besándome felizmente.

Billie- ven hay algo que quiero que veas.

La lleve hasta el centro del parque donde se alzaba una gran carpa de circo, lo que ella no sabia es que yo era el dueño, es por eso que decidí traerla. Saque la entrada para ellos y yo seguí de largo para empezar el espectáculo, pero lo que esperaba era que se encontrara con

Mike y los demás, quienes ya estaban en las gradas esperando el show.

Billie- ya llegue, así que preparence- aplaudí

todos- pero ya estamos listos faltas tu- gritaron riendo

Billie- lo se

Me puse mi traje de Saint Jimmy lo mas rapido que pude y salí a escena, saludando al publico, cuando a lo lejos divise a mi amada sacudiendo a Dana como diciéndole que era yo.

Billie- bueno para el primer acto elegiré a un voluntario del publico -mire a toda la gente haciéndome el misterioso

Camine a donde ella estaba y tome un aro que hice crecer para que fuera un aro de ula,

después de todo aquí soy un mago.

Billie- párate dentro del aro- dije guiándola con la mano

Ella solo obedeció a lo que dije, subí el aro y ella estaba con ropa de circo una remera violeta una falda verde y zapatos violeta, tome su mano y la lleve con migo mientras todo el publico aplaudía, sus mejillas rojas me hacían sonreír se veía muy bonita.

Billie- no pasa nada- le dije al oído.

Emily- y que debo hacer

Billie- o nada solo siéntate en la silla- la mire dulcemente- y ahora yo St. Billie haré dormir a esta chica y hacerla volar- le dije al publico

Todos comenzaron a gritar y a aplaudir, tome mi reloj de bolsillo empezando a moverlo ante sus ojos, los cuales se tornaron pesados hasta el punto mismo que finalmente los cerro. me aleje de ella alzando los brazos lentamente logrando que ella estuviera en el aire por un momento, todos estaban emocionados aunque algunos seguramente pensaron que había cables de por medio. La baje gentilmente hasta su posición inicial en la cual empezó a abrir los ojos, la ayude a pararse, y acto seguido la tome de la cintura dándole un dulce beso, tome de mi bolsillo una bola de humo y la arroje al suelo, haciéndonos aparecer junto a los demás.

Billie- vamos a casa, de ahora en mas el show se da solo.

Emily- luego de esto quiero irme, mis mejillas no aguantaran las miradas de la gente.

Tomamos el camino a casa, escuchaba las risas de mis amigos, pero había algo que me preocupaba no se que era pero algo me tenia inquieto.

Billie- Emi siento que no tenemos que volver a tu casa

Emily- no seas tonto amorsito- me beso la mejilla- no pasara nada

Eso me dio algo mas de seguridad, pero realmente no creo que tengamos que volver.  
Cuando llegamos a su casa Addie estaba fumando en el sillón, sabía que tenia un mal presentimiento, pero esto ya era demasiado para mi, no podía aguantar mas no poder estar tranquilo sin que ella o Marcos se metieran.

Addie- ¿donde estabas?- me miro de reojo

Billie- ¿en el parque porque?- dije frio

Addie- ¡eres un mentiroso!- se levanto a gritarme en la cara- ¡estabas en tu maldito circo y la besaste a ella!

Billie- ¿que? y tu ¿como sabes eso?- sabia que no teníamos que volver

Addie- una de mis amigas te vio besándola a esta tonta

Billie- ¿sabes que?, es verdad, yo amo a Emily- se lo dije de una vez

Addie- ¡¿QUE?! deja de mentir

Billie- no te miento es la verdad- dije frio

Addie- porque me haces esto idiota yo te amo- empezó a llorar

Billie- y ese beso en la película fue real no lo actué.

Addie- noooo cállate- abrió la puerta y se fue llorando

Me senté en el sofá, Jack se dirigió a la cocina y Emi me abrazo. Al fin me sentía completamente liberado de una vez por todas, aunque no quería que fuera así pero no puedo hacer nada.

Billie- no quería que pasara así

Jack- no estés mal, tienes algo que yo no- la miro- a Emi

Billie- realmente eres una excelente persona- reí

Emily- veamos una película, para olvidar el mal rato- interrumpió con su linda voz

Billie- lo siento mi amor pero no puedo, voy a ir a terminar esto de una buena vez.

Emily- oh esta bien- me miro triste- te esperare aquí con ansias

nos levantamos y abrió la puerta, bese su mejilla y salí, pero no pude llegar ni a la vereda que Marcos estaba allí, viniendo directo a golpearme.

Emily- estupido deja a Billie en paz de una vez- grito

Marcos.-mira Emily- dijo acercándose a ella-ya no podes decirme nada ni pedirme nada, perdiste la oportunidad de que te escuche- agarro su cara con odio- así que no te metas y hace tu vida- la tiro al piso

Billie- Eres un hijo de puta, nadie toca a mi chica.

Me acerque a el con ira tomándolo del cuello de la camisa para alzarlo en el aire.

Espero que les haya gustado besillos :3 los amo

Mairv


	26. Chapter 26

_**Buenas tardes amores mios ¿Como les va? aqui me estoy muriendo hace un calor infernal jaja**_

 _ **bueno solo eso son mas...al FIC**_

Cap 26  
Narra Billie

Lo tome del cuello de la camisa alzándolo en el aire, el intentaba zafarse, pero se lo impedí golpeándolo en la cara y dejando que cayera dormido al suelo, lo mire con rabia y ganas inexplicables de patearlo, pero no lo hice, quería verlo un poco mas ahí tumbado en el piso sin que se moviera, como si estuviera muerto.

Jack- seria mejor que lo metamos adentro antes de que los vecinos lo vean ademas podremos torturarlo en paz adentro- se resfrego las manos

Emily- tienes razón- me miro- amor llévenlo adentro

Billie- si mi amor, vamos

Lo alzamos entre todos y lo llevamos al cuarto donde lo sentamos en una silla que las chicas llevaron. Dana lo ato a la misma y Emi, se sentó junto a mi, mientras Jack se cruzaba de brazos mirando el patio trasero por la ventana. Mire a mi chica quien al verme me llamo con el dedo y yo me acerque con mi cara mas pervertida, deseaba hacerle tantas cosas en estos momentos.

Emily- siéntate aquí- dijo abriendo las piernas

Realmente no conocía este lado de ella, pero simplemente le hice caso y empezó a tocarme dejando mi miembro erecto, no quería que parara, y esa idea me hacia sentir aun mas pedofilo, aunque fuera ella la que lo propuso, en estos momentos era yo su esclavo.

Dana- oigan estamos aquí

Emily- lo siento me deje llevar por la emoción- me mordió el cuello por detrás, en estos momentos, si fuese por mi me la estaría cogiendo.-esta bien, me calmare

Dana- esta bien no importa- miro a Marcos- ya se despertó

Marcos- mi cabeza ¿porque me duele el ojo donde estoy ? ¿Que esta pasando ?-comenzó a alterarse

Emily se levanto y se paro frente a el tomando su cara, ella realmente cada vez me

sorprendía mas y eso me gustaba, me excitaba, quería saber mas sobre ella, aunque me sorprendiera cada maldito día.

Emily- ¿así que no me quieres escuchar? ,lo lamento estas en mis manos ahora y no puedes hacer nada

Marcos-¿que quieres de mi eh ? Maldita perra

Emily- no me interesa lo que digas solo quiero que hables ,¿porque estas en contra de Billie ?el era tu ídolo ¿no ?,¿desde cuando sales con Addie ? Y¿ porque golpeaste a Billie ?

Marcos- como veo que otra no me queda hablare, lo que pasa es que

Dana- ¡habla !- Dana siempre tan alterada

Marco- ya voy dios, bueno sigo siendo fan de Billie

Jack- no me digas- dijo irónico

Marcos- pero cuando empezó a coquetear con Emi, empece a sentir celos, ya que la amaba, y como a ella el le gustaba no podía hacer nada, y al tiempo empezaron a ser novios, pero igual no me resigne, y me di cuenta que entre mas quería recuperarla mas la perdía y por tanto me rendí.

Emily- bien eso ya esta claro, ¿y Addie?- dijo sobradora

Marcos- a eso voy, uno de los días en que Billie estaba acá con ustedes yo fui a su casa a hablar con ella y me contó que creía que tu- me miro con enojo- las estabas engañando con Emily, así que no vi otra opción y le dije la verdad

Billie- ¿que ?- dije exaltado como se atrevió a decírselo, maldito, yo sabía que andaban mal las cosas con ella, y era mi responsabilidad decircelo, no que se enterara por terceros, pero aun así debía escuchar- continua

Marcos- ella tanto como yo estábamos mal y como dos almas en pena ,pensamos en conocernos mejor y salir juntos-suspiro- y sobre la ultima pregunta...lo golpee por hacerla llorar a pesar que estaba ya muy dolida- dijo sollozo y con odio

Billie- bueno lo siento pero no puedo controlar mi corazón- dije sin rodeos

Emily- oh Billie eso es hermoso- dijo abrazándome

Marcos- dejen eso para después ¿podrían desatarme ?

Emily- si -le señalo a Jack- y ahora que esta todo claro, ¿vamos a estar tranquilos ? Y ¿vas a dejar a Billie en paz ?

Marcos- si bueno me voy

Saludo y se fue cerrando la puerta de la entrada, mire a mi novia de reojo y la tire a la cama.

Dana- los dejamos solos no tré ?

Tré- yo quería porno gratis

Dana- dije nos vamos- lo llevo del brazo

Jack- mas tarde vuelvo- cerro la puerta tras de si

La mire nuevamente y cerré con llave, me acosté junto a ella comenzando a besarla suavemente, estar enamorado de esta manera debería estar prohibido, la perversión que siento por esto tendría que estar penado con la muerte, la mire a los ojos y sonreí, me levante y en el equipo puse música de striper, esto seria divertido.

La cosa se puso suculenta jajaja, bueno los amo mis presiosuras nos leemos en una semana bye :3 3

Mairv

Cap 26  
Narra Billie

Lo tome del cuello de la camisa alzándolo en el aire, el intentaba zafarse, pero se lo impedí golpeándolo en la cara y dejando que cayera dormido al suelo, lo mire con rabia y ganas inexplicables de patearlo, pero no lo hice, quería verlo un poco mas ahí tumbado en el piso sin que se moviera, como si estuviera muerto.

Jack- seria mejor que lo metamos adentro antes de que los vecinos lo vean ademas podremos torturarlo en paz adentro- se resfrego las manos

Emily- tienes razón- me miro- amor llévenlo adentro

Billie- si mi amor, vamos

Lo alzamos entre todos y lo llevamos al cuarto donde lo sentamos en una silla que las chicas llevaron. Dana lo ato a la misma y Emi, se sentó junto a mi, mientras Jack se cruzaba de brazos mirando el patio trasero por la ventana. Mire a mi chica quien al verme me llamo con el dedo y yo me acerque con mi cara mas pervertida, deseaba hacerle tantas cosas en estos momentos.

Emily- siéntate aquí- dijo abriendo las piernas

Realmente no conocía este lado de ella, pero simplemente le hice caso y empezó a tocarme dejando mi miembro erecto, no quería que parara, y esa idea me hacia sentir aun mas pedofilo, aunque fuera ella la que lo propuso, en estos momentos era yo su esclavo.

Dana- oigan estamos aquí

Emily- lo siento me deje llevar por la emoción- me mordió el cuello por detrás, en estos momentos, si fuese por mi me la estaría cogiendo.-esta bien, me calmare

Dana- esta bien no importa- miro a Marcos- ya se despertó

Marcos- mi cabeza ¿porque me duele el ojo donde estoy ? ¿Que esta pasando ?-comenzó a alterarse

Emily se levanto y se paro frente a el tomando su cara, ella realmente cada vez me

sorprendía mas y eso me gustaba, me excitaba, quería saber mas sobre ella, aunque me sorprendiera cada maldito día.

Emily- ¿así que no me quieres escuchar? ,lo lamento estas en mis manos ahora y no puedes hacer nada

Marcos-¿que quieres de mi eh ? Maldita perra

Emily- no me interesa lo que digas solo quiero que hables ,¿porque estas en contra de Billie ?el era tu ídolo ¿no ?,¿desde cuando sales con Addie ? Y¿ porque golpeaste a Billie ?

Marcos- como veo que otra no me queda hablare, lo que pasa es que

Dana- ¡habla !- Dana siempre tan alterada

Marco- ya voy dios, bueno sigo siendo fan de Billie

Jack- no me digas- dijo irónico

Marcos- pero cuando empezó a coquetear con Emi, empece a sentir celos, ya que la amaba, y como a ella el le gustaba no podía hacer nada, y al tiempo empezaron a ser novios, pero igual no me resigne, y me di cuenta que entre mas quería recuperarla mas la perdía y por tanto me rendí.

Emily- bien eso ya esta claro, ¿y Addie?- dijo sobradora

Marcos- a eso voy, uno de los días en que Billie estaba acá con ustedes yo fui a su casa a hablar con ella y me contó que creía que tu- me miro con enojo- las estabas engañando con Emily, así que no vi otra opción y le dije la verdad

Billie- ¿que ?- dije exaltado como se atrevió a decírselo, maldito, yo sabía que andaban mal las cosas con ella, y era mi responsabilidad decircelo, no que se enterara por terceros, pero aun así debía escuchar- continua

Marcos- ella tanto como yo estábamos mal y como dos almas en pena ,pensamos en conocernos mejor y salir juntos-suspiro- y sobre la ultima pregunta...lo golpee por hacerla llorar a pesar que estaba ya muy dolida- dijo sollozo y con odio

Billie- bueno lo siento pero no puedo controlar mi corazón- dije sin rodeos

Emily- oh Billie eso es hermoso- dijo abrazándome

Marcos- dejen eso para después ¿podrían desatarme ?

Emily- si -le señalo a Jack- y ahora que esta todo claro, ¿vamos a estar tranquilos ? Y ¿vas a dejar a Billie en paz ?

Marcos- si bueno me voy

Saludo y se fue cerrando la puerta de la entrada, mire a mi novia de reojo y la tire a la cama.

Dana- los dejamos solos no tré ?

Tré- yo quería porno gratis

Dana- dije nos vamos- lo llevo del brazo

Jack- mas tarde vuelvo- cerro la puerta tras de si

La mire nuevamente y cerré con llave, me acosté junto a ella comenzando a besarla suavemente, estar enamorado de esta manera debería estar prohibido, la perversión que siento por esto tendría que estar penado con la muerte, la mire a los ojos y sonreí, me levante y en el equipo puse música de striper, esto seria divertido.


	27. Chapter 27

**Buenas y humedas tardes aqui les traigo el nuevo cap de su novelita jijiji espero les guste :3**

Cap 27  
Narra Emily:

Billie cerro la puerta con llave, me miro de reojo y sonrió. Se acerco a la cama recostándose a mi lado, me sonrió y volvió a pararse para luego encender el pequeño equipo de música comenzando a sonar música de striper, se acerco a mi comenzando a bailar mientras se quitaba la ropa.  
Ya hace mucho tiempo esperaba este momento de encontrarnos los dos a solas,sin nadie a nuestro al rededor. A medida que se seguía acercando sentía ganas de no solo besarlo, sino de sentirlo, sentirlo total y completamente mio. Me mordí los labios y el esbozo una sonrisa pervertida.

Billie- ¿que pasa? ¿te gusto?- esas palabras me hicieron sentir un calosfrió perverso por mi espalda

Emily- callate, sabes que si- dije cerrando los ojos, mientras intentaba rozar sus labios- quiero hacerlo, de nuevo, pero lo siento... mas intimo esta vez

Billie- ¿estas segura?- dijo con voz pervertida- y tienes razón- se acerco a mi oído- solo somos tu y yo- susurro

Emily- si -dije ya agitada

Billie- ¿que pasa que estas tan agitada?- sonrio

Emily- nada... tu me pones así

Billie- ¿así? ¿porque?- seguía con su voz pervertida

Emily- por que me hablas con esa voz, me bailaste y ahora estas en pervertido, y me exita - me sonroje

Billie- ¿en serio?, bueno en ese caso, te quiero mas agitada

Abrí los ojos como platos, y el se subió sobre mi, me estremecí agitándome aun mas, y lo peor es que a el le gustaba incitarme de esta manera. Se acerco a mi rostro empezando a besarme, y con su mano me tocaba sobre la ropa. Lo mire a los ojos y me decidí a morderle el cuello, soltó un gemido, sonreí y este sin mas comenzó a quitarme la ropa.

Emily- Billie... lo único que te pido se delicado- lo mire con ojos de perrito- quiero que sea especial.

Billie- no te preocupes, lo que si te voy a hacer, es tener una noche inolvidable- Recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada, empezando a tocarme- solo te mojare un poco

Emily- ahh- se me escapo un gemido- lo siento

Billie- se escucho hermoso- tocándome aun mas- creo que así esta bien- dijo introduciendo un dedo dentro de mi zona intima, mientras lo hacia entrar y salir.

Se acostó sobre mi introduciendo su miembro dentro de mi, haciéndome soltar un gemido.  
Su cuerpo y el mio eran uno en estos momentos, sintiéndonos, amándonos, nuestras respiraciones se unían, el realmente es la voz de la experiencia, sabia que cosas hacer para seguir exitandome, cada movimiento, cada roce, todo lo volvía el paraíso en carne propia.

Billie- ¿como te sientes?- decía agitado

Emily -ahh... bien, me siento bien, se siente bien...ohh...

Billie- yo podría enseñarte muchas cosas mas- decía sin dejar de embestirme, suave y repetidamente

Emily- enséñame todo... se mi maestro- me tape la boca al instante- lo siento se me escapo...ohh

Billie- me encanta tu excitación, me da mas placer

Entre sus besos, y esos ojos verdes penetrando los míos, no puedo salir de este trance de placer, lo siento mio ahora y así me gustaría que siguiese siendo

Emily- Bi... Billie, me...me vengo

Billie- no me digas eso Emi, porque...ahh

Emily- Billie!

Billie- me vengo ahh...ahhh...

Llegué a dar mi ultimo suspiro cuando se corrió dentro de mi, viniéndose en la cama. Se acostó junto a mi acurrucándose en mi pecho, agitado.

Billie- olvide decirte algo...

Emily-dime-dije aun agitada

Billie- feliz cumpleaños

Lo mire sorprendida, ya que con todo lo que paso se me había olvidado de mi cumpleaños, pero creo que este fue el mejor regalo, no digo por la parte sexual sino por tenerlo junto a mi y no solo verlo en una fotografia..

 **Intenso intenso jajaja, espero que les haya gustado hasta la proxima semana.**

 **Mairv**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Buenas tardes mis amores, lamernto haber tardado taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto en publicar no eh tenido nada de tiempo ultimamente jijiji pero aqui esta su cap cositaaaaaaaaaas**_

Cap 28  
Narra Marcos

Regrese desecho a la casa de Addie, quien allí esperaba que le diera las noticias de lo que había pasado en Casa de Emily, pero todo aquello que pudiera decirle quizá hiciera que se pusiera de mal genio, pero no podía guardármelo para mi mismo.  
Golpee la puerta y esta se abrió rápidamente, ¿estaría ella tan nerviosa de saber lo que paso?, y si así fuera, ¿significaba que ese tipo aun seguida siendo mas importante que yo en su vida?, no, no debía pensar de esa maneras, ella esta con migo ahora, y es mi única realidad.

Addie-¿ y que ah pasado allá?

Marcos- hay buenas y malas noticias- me enderece

Addie- primero las malas, así se pasa mas rápido- hizo un gesto de comprensión

Marcos- bueno, la mala es que lamentablemente tenes que olvidarte de Billie, esta enamorado hasta los huesos de Emi.- el estomago me dio un vuelco y la boca se me puso amarga al decirle eso.

Addie- bueno no es tan malo como pensaba, ya sabia que terminaría así-apretó los labios con fuerza, al parecer le afectaba un poco mas de lo que ella afirmaba- ¿y la buena cual es?

Marcos- las buenas son, que bueno, todos los problemas se solucionaron, y podemos ser

felices juntos- le sonreí- bueno ¿si es que tu lo quieres así?- ¿porque comencé a dudar?

Ella se quedo atónita, mirando hacia un costado sonriendo falsamente, mientras entrabamos a su casa, no entendía por que había echo esa expresión,¿realmente me ama o solo era su juguete?, si era de esa forma, si tenia razones para dudar sobre esto.

Marcos- Linda...-dije en vos baja- ¿me amas?

Se dio vuelta de un sobresalto, y dándose cuenta de que aun estaba a su lado, tratando de responder tan rápido como pudo.

Addie- claro que te amo- su voz sonaba temblorosa y con nerviosismo.

Marcos- entonces ¿porque no me hablabas?-dije triste

Addie- l...lo siento, es que me quede algo sorprendida con lo que me dijiste de ser felices- era evidente que estaba mintiendo.

Marcos- si tu quieres que lo seamos así sera, pero, me preocupe pensando en que no me amabas, tu rostro no me mostró esa expresión, ni mucho menos alegria.

Addie- claro que te amo y mucho Marcos- se acerco a mi y me beso suavemente

Me tomo de la mano sentándonos en el sofá de la sala, donde comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, en cada beso, abrazándonos fuertemente, quería hacerla mía y amarla como ella realmente se merecía, pero tenia a sensación de que solo intentaba distraerme. En ese momento cuando ambos estábamos completamente excitados, Joseph apareció.

Joey- mama?

Addie- hijo- me soltó

Jacob- nos íbamos a jugar al football- nos miro- ¡¿mama?!

Addie- chicos yo...

Joey- calla mama, entiendo lo que sucede y esta bien, pero Jacob quedara traumatizado por tu culpa, al menos hubieras hecho esas cosas lejos de la casa.

Addie- hablare con el

Joey- no hace falta, yo lo haré como un buen hermano mayor- dijo dándose media vuelta ofendido

Mientras ellos hablaban me llamaron por teléfono, al parecer no querían dejarnos en paz ni por un momento

Marcos- hola

Billie- hey Marcos, hoy es el cumpleaños de Emi, así que si quieren venir son bienvenidos

Marcos- esta bien- colgué- Addie, le harán una sorpresa a Emily, y preguntan si queremos ir

Addie- esta bien, me cambio y vamos- me beso y se fue

Mientras ella se arreglaba, me tome las molestias de usar su ducha, ya estaba asqueroso de la suciedad que tenia encima. Tarde un buen rato en salir, tome mi ropa y baje, ella me estaba esperando con un lindo vestido negro, estaba muy bonita realmente, pero no consideraba muy buena la idea de unirnos a esa fiesta, por el miedo a que arruinara todo, no queria que ellos dos a hicieran sentir mal o algo.

Marcos- wow, estar realmente wow- parecía un idiota hablando de esa manera.

Addie- tu también estas guapo- dijo roja- ¿vamos?

Asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a la casa . De lejos ya podía oírse la música, se veía a sus padres y amigos por la ventana. Entramos, y saludamos cortésmente, mire a todos de reojo y fui en busca de una gaseosa, me sentía medio mal, y me la tome con una pastilla, cuando en ese preciso momento me tocan el hombro.

Eidan- ¿que haces?

Marcos- Eidan, y sera de dios casi me haces que me ahogue imbécil

Eidan- perdón- no quería asustarte- dijo riendo- pero no creo que sea bueno que te tomes eso o terminaras drogado como Jimmy

Cerré los ojos, al recordar mi actuación como el maldito drogado de Christian, eso casi hacia que entrara en razón pero, me sentía algo cansado, así que le dije a mi novia que iría a su casa, ella me saludo, sabia que se quedaria un poco mas, amaba verla sonreír, eso es lo que mas me gusta de ella, aunque me preocupaba un poco que se quedara con el y pasara una tragedia.  
Regrese a su casa como si nada y subí a su cuarto, me recosté quedándome profundamente dormido.

Addie- Marcos...- escuche a lo lejos

Marcos- hola amor...-dije dormido

Addie- amor, quiero que nos casemos en el mar

Marcos- ¿que dijiste?- estaba sorprendido de que me dijera eso, es como un sueño

Addie- si quiero ser feliz contigo

Marcos- y yo- me arrodille ante ella- quieres casarte con migo

Addie- si quiero, realmente quiero casarme contigo, me haces tan feliz

Marcos- y tu a mi _:3- dije eso aunque note algo de sarcasmo en su voz_

Nos miramos tiernamente y acto seguido empezamos a armar nuestras maletas, estaba ansioso por esto aunque tenia mala espina,como un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

 ** _mmm siMarcos sospecha tanto algo va a pasar, jajajaja nos vemos luego mis amoreeees_**

 ** _besitos_**

 ** _Mairv_**


	29. Chapter 29

**Muy buenas como andan feliz dia de la mujer a las chicas que leen mi fic, ¿Como andan? creo qeu no tengo nada que decir hoy, asi qeu sin mas al fiiiiic**

Cap 29  
Narra Emily:

La fiesta había terminado, y junto con ella un gran desorden. Todos se habían ido, todos excepto, Billie, Jack y Eidan, a quien conocía muy poco, lo único que sabia de el era que es amigo de Marcos, pero parecía bastante amable. Los chicos y yo nos tomamos el tiempo para limpiar y re-acomodar la casa, todo había sido muy lindo, pero sentía que me faltaba un poco de emoción, pero ¿porque?, tengo todo para ser feliz, pero, no se que me hace sentir así, es como si quisiera romper con la perfección, y hacer algo tan extremo como salto bongi.  
Deje la escoba en la cocina, y me tire en el sofá de la sala suspirando.

Eidan- bueno, me tengo que ir adiós- saludo y se fue que tipo mas extraño

Billie- ¿que sucede linda?- dijo sentándose junto a mi

Jack- seguro que esta aburrida- se sentó en el otro sofá- ¿o no?- me miro

Emily- no se si llamarlo aburrimiento, ame la fiesta y todo...pero

Billie- ¿pero?- dijo preocupado

Emily- necesito algo de emoción

Jack- lo sabia, como te conozco

Emily- cállate- le lance una mirada furiosa- siento que necesito adrenalina, escuchar mi corazón latir de emoción

Billie- ¿yo no te provoco eso?- dijo en un puchero triste

Emily- no no no no mi vida, yo te amo mucho, y si haces que me pase eso- enrojecí- pero quiero que hagamos algo extremo

Billie- mmm ¿quieres que vallamos de viaje?

Emily- no quiero viajar, quiero algo extremo

Billie- esta bien... ¿que te parece si vamos a hacer alpinismo?

Emoly- no muy peligroso

Billie- motocross...

Emily- no se manejar

Jack- y si van a andar en skate?

Emily- no se andar en skate- infle las mejillas- yo... yo... quiero surfear

Billie- ¿sabes hacerlo?

Emily- la verdad es que no, y quiero aprender

Billie- ok mañana por la mañana saldremos a la costa

Mostré una enorme sonrisa, y me levante del cómodo sofá y me retire a mi cuarto, la verdad es que estaba feliz por lo del viaje, pero me sentía muy cansada como para seguir despierta, tal vez fue muy maleducado dejarlos solos aya, note que Billie se puso celoso con lo que dijo Jack, y la verdad no tendría que haberlo dicho, ahora estoy de novia con la persona que una vez fue mi amor platónico, y no quiero arruinarlo, El es lo que soñé en un principio, y ya no puedo negarlo realmente estoy enamorada.

Narra Billie:

Ella, se fue a su cuarto y me quede, con su ex y ahora mejor "amigo", no debo desconfiar de ella, se que me ama, pero creo que no me esta empezando a gustar nada que el estuviera acotando cosas fuera de lugar, quizá ella con eso recuerde lo mucho que lo quiso y empiece a enamorarse nuevamente de el ¿pero que estoy pensando? no creo que ella vuelva con su ex ¿o si?, de todas maneras, aunque fueran amigos ese tipo no me caía para nada bien, su sola presencia me molestaba y quería que se largara de aquí de inmediato.

Jack- oye- rompió el silencio-se que tu la amas y yo también, pero los dos sabemos que te ama mas a ti.

Billie- ¿porque me dices eso?- dije intrigado

Jack- ¿que no es obvio? yo la conoceré como la palma de mi mano, pero por eso se que te ama, ella es tu fan desde antes de que yo saliera con ella, y acaba de cumplir el sueño de estar contigo, y es feliz- cerro el puño- tengo envidia de ti, porque tienes a lo que mas quiero en el mundo, pero se que ella jamas querrá que este a su lado de nuevo, te ama y eso es un echo.

Billie- ¿lo dices enserio?- dije asombrado- ¿no creí que le gustara tanto?

Jack- bueno ya lo sabes, así que hazla feliz, y si hay algo que necesites saber, pregúntamelo

Billie- bien lo haré- dije mintiéndole, si tenia que saber algo de ella, debía aprenderlo por mi mismo- gracias.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, lo mire y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que fuera con ella, respire hondo y entre sigilosamente. Cerré la puerta, y la mire, estaba completamente dormida, se la veía muy dulce, no quería molestarla, pero tampoco quería irme.  
Me decidí por quitarme la ropa y acostarme junto a ella, la abrase por la cintura y se movió un poco.

Emily- Billie te amo- dijo dormida

Me quede sorprendido, por escucharla decirlo en sueños, sonreí apoyando la cabeza en la almohada quedándome dormido también.

Espero que les haya gustado el capi de hoy a pesar de que fue corto con amor Mairv


	30. Chapter 30

Buenas tardes como estan ? aquí esta lloviendo espero que su dia este bonito :3

Cap 30 Narra Billie:

Me desperté a mitad de la noche, luego de una horrible pesadilla, donde mi amada Emi me abandonaba por Jack. Algo agitado la mire, lo único que me importaba es que ella estuviera junto a mi, ver su sonrisa, escuchar su voz, y mas importante aun amarla cada día mas.  
La abrase pero no conciliaba el sueño, solo cosas sin sentido cruzaban por mi cabeza, ella no me dejaría por el ¿o si?, ¿estoy desconfiando de ella?, no puede ser esto no debería estar pasando.

Emily- Billie, te amo- dijo dormida

Billie- y yo a ti- bese su frente

Mire al techo recordando cuando la conocí, jamas olvidare cuando escuche su voz por primera vez, esos nervios que a simple vista se notaban, y su hermosura única de una ninfa, me cautivo desde el primer momento y a medida que la conocía me iba enamorando cada vez mas, y eso es algo que nunca cambiare.  
Por la mañana cuando ella despertó, alistamos las cosas en el auto y nos fuimos de camino a la playa mas cercana, claramente su "amigo" tubo que venir con nosotros, y por supuesto no lo creía buena idea, pero ella había incistido en no dejarlo solo, realmente si por mi fuera lo hubiera mandado de una patada de nuevo al campamento.

Emily- amor, ¿sabias que te amo mas que a un sin fin de estrellas?

Billie- no lo creo porque yo te amo mas que eso

Emily- eres un dulce- me beso la mejilla

Llegamos a la costa donde a lo lejos se podían ver increíbles olas donde surfear, estoy seguro de que a ella le encantarían. Estacionamos y rápidamente buscamos un lugar donde dejar nuestras cosas.

Billie- iré por unas bebidas, ya regreso- la bese

Emily- esta bien, te amo

Yo solo sonreí y seguí mi camino hasta un puesto de jugos de frutas, cuando escuche una voz demasiado familiar, cerré los ojos un segundo esperando que no fuera esa persona.

Addie- ¿que estas haciendo aquí?- maldita sea si era ella

Billie- ¿tu que haces aquí?- estaba desconcertado realmente- yo vine a surfear, a caso me estas siguiendo- bravo ya comencé con mi paranoia

Addie- vine de viaje con Marcos, y ya cálmate, ¿a caso si quieres que te siga?- intento coquetearme

Billie- estas loca, ¿para que quiero yo que me sigas?- dije con asco

Addie- quizás no eres feliz con esa niña- me miro de reojo y ,media sonrisa

Billie- sabes porque mejor no te vas al infierno, desde el principio cuando supe que me engañabas arruinaste mi maldita vida, ¿y ahora te pones celosa?, eres repugnante- ya me estaba cansando de ver su cara

Addie- jajaja me das risa pichonsito, no estoy celosa, ademas si quiero algo lo tengo, no tengas duda sobre eso- dijo tomando su jugo

Billie- eres una maldita p...- mire al hombre del puesto- prepáreme tres jugos- la volví a mirar- si estas tan segura demuéstralo

Addie- claro

Emily- ¿amor porque tardas tanto?- se quedo tieza- ¿qué hace ella aquí?

Billie- bue...- no termine de hablar que Adrienne me tomo del rostro besándome, y la empuje instantáneamente- ¿que estas haciendo estas loca?

Marcos- Addie- dijo apareciendo de la nada- ¿como pudiste?

Addie- Marcos yo... no no quise- decía triste ¿hasta cuando iba a actuar así?

Marcos- cállate, yo vi todo- se dio vuelta y se fue

Emily- Addrienne Nesser eres una perra- la golpeo- como te atreves a besar a el amor de mi vida, y No estoy en defensa de Marcos pero le has roto el corazón, eres una basura humana, no mereces el cariño de nadie.

Billie- Emi, mejor vamos- tome los jugos- dejemos que se ahogue en su propia miseria.

Comenzamos a caminar de regreso a donde habíamos dejado nuestras cosas, la mire de reojo y una pequeña lagrima corría en su mejilla, me paralice un segundo, me sentía como un bastardo luego de lo que acababa de pasar, y tenia que solucionarlo de algún modo.

Billie- ¿que pasa linda?- fue lo único que logre decir

Emily- ¿extrañas a Addie?

Billie- ¿que?-dije pasmado- claro que no, mi corazón es tuyo y de nadie mas, no puedo creer que por culpa de ella, hallas creído que aun siento algo por Addrienne, me siento un idota.

Emily- ¿me lo juras?- me miro triste

Billie- te lo juro por mi vida, por la luna y las estrellas, hasta que mi vida culmine a tu lado, te amare por siempre, tu eres quien le ha dado un nuevo sentido a mi vida y no dejare que algo te pase o que pase con nuestra relación, te amo Emily.

Emily- hay Billie eres un amor- me beso delicadamente- siempre sabes como expresarte con las palabras, no me extraña que seas tan bueno escribiendo canciones, si en cada una dellas pones el corazón de esta manera.

Billie- quieres que te enseñe a surfear- ella solo asintió- entonces vamos

Tomamos nuestras tablas y nos zambullimos en el agua, pero a lo lejos de veía algo muy extraño, no podía divisar bien que era, pero en este momento era mas importante hacer que volviera a reír que lo que fuera que pasara allá.

y eso es todo por ahora mis amores jajaja, lamento no poder escribir seguido enserio, se les quiere mucho

Mairv


	31. Chapter 31

Hola mis amores lamento la tardanza, resulta que me caso dentro de poco y bueno muuuuuuucho por hacer jijiji los extrañe

Cap 31 Narra Marcos: Era increíble que haya creído que ella me amaba, me había visto la cara de estúpido, aunque a decir verdad, si era lo bastante idiota para haberme enamorado de alguien, que solo buscaba celar a una persona que ya nada sentía por ella. Corrí a su casa, ¿pero porque?, agite la cabeza y trate de ir a algún lugar donde pudiera quedarme, su casa no era una opción, y debía descartar la idea de ir a ese lugar de inmediato; no quiero verla ni escucharla, yo vi lo que hizo y ninguna de sus tontas escusas podría cambiar mi decisión de dejarla, me había lastimado, y ese era el mejor motivo que yo tenia para jamas perdonarla. No tenia mucha noción de a donde ir, así que con el poco animo me dirigí a casa de Eidan, sin pensar que me encontraría con Mike. Mike- Marcos ¿que haces corriendo por la calle?- dijo con su seriedad tan propia de el. Marcos- bueno es que...- no sabia si decirle, ya que se lo contaría a Billie en algún momento, pero es en quien podía confiar por ahora- bueno, resulta que Addie beso a Billie sin saber que yo estaba frente a ellos, pero el no la provocó solo quería alejarla y ella fue quien lo hizo- solloce Mike- ya veo, entiendo lo que te pasa- miro a un lado- bien porque no vienes a mi casa y tomamos un café ¿te parece?, necesitas desahogarte Marcos- esta bien, pero una persona como yo no merecería ni eso- esto se sentía algo raro Mike- eres un gran muchacho, no te preocupes por estas cosas- sonó su celular- ¿hola?...¿que ?¿como dices? ya voy para allá- colgó- Marcos, quizás no quieras venir con migo- suspiro- pero Tré casi se ahoga en el mar Marcos- voy contigo- ahora si sentía que algo no andaba bien, pero con todo lo que me ah pasado ya que mas podría perder No quería volver a ir a donde estaba aquella mujer, pero uno de mis ídolos estaba inconsciente, así que de alguna u otra forma quería ayudar no se como pero quería hacerlo, ellos hicieron mucho por mi en el pasado, aunque Billie fuera quien se llevo el amor de Emilly, en este momento no podía culparlo de absolutamente nada, aunque sintiese un horrendo rencor en mi pecho. No tardamos mucho en llegar y vimos a un circulo de gente centrada alrededor de el, cuece la mirada con Addie y agacho la cabeza, tal vez avergonzada o quizá molesta,y yo, sin embargo mire hacia otro lado indiferente. Ella me había echo feliz pero en estos momentos me hace la persona mas miserable que pudiera existir en este mundo. Mike- permiso, permiso- alzo a Tré en sus brazos y presiono fuertemente en su pecho, lo volvió a recostar para poder hacer mejor presión, y empezó a toser Tré- Mike ¿eres tu?, gracias viejo me salvaste, pero estaba en un mundo de arcoiris y unicornios Mike- no es nada, bueno debo irme nos vemos luego- acerco a mi- vamos Yo solo lo seguí, quizá sea bueno hablar con gente diferente de vez en cuando, quisiera ver su punto de vista sobre toda esta situación que acaba de suceder con Addie. Llegamos a su casa, era muy bonita, las paredes blancas, cuadros y piso alfombrado, era muy elegante, me senté en el sofá y me dedique a esperarlo, quizá me diera un consejo o algo, porque hasta donde yo se es el mas serio de los tres. Regreso con las tazas de café al parecer estábamos los dos solos en la casa. Mike- bien- dijo finalmente- luego de lo que me has contado, te pregunto ¿a actuado de esa forma antes, cuando estaba contigo? Marcos- bueno- no me había puesto a pensar en eso hasta ahora- lo único que me dijo al principio fue como que me parecía a el Mike- esta resentida- se comió una galleta de chocolate Marcos- ¿a que te refieres? Mike- ella esta resentida, te estaba usando para olvidarse de Billie- eso me dolió mas que lo que había sucedido antes. Marcos- ahora que lo dices ella me trajo a esa playa y se hacia la distraída en algunas cosas, o hacia otras, claro como no me di cuenta antes- una lagrima callo por mi mejilla- jamas me amo Mike- lo siento, quizá, ella no era a quien le corresponde tu amor Marcos- tienes razón, y gracias por hablar con migo- me silencie- Mike, em ¿no tienes idea de algún departamento para mi? Mike- no es nada, y puedo prestarte mi casa de campo si quieres Marcos- te lo agradecería muchísimo. Me dio las llaves y la dirección de como llegar a la casa, el es una muy buena persona, jamas conocí a un tipo como el quizá si dedico tiempo podríamos ser buenos amigos. Llegue a casa de Addie y tome mis cosas sin que nadie me viera, no me interesaba en lo absoluto si quería detenerme o no, yo solo quería estar tranquilo sin pensar en un amor que traiciono, baje las escaleras a toda prisa tome la bicicleta del garaje dirigiéndome automáticamente a la casa de campo tal vez así podría tener una nueva y buena vida. Espero que les haya gustado se les quiere mucho Mairvgreen 


	32. Chapter 32

buenas tardes mis amores ¿como estan? yo bien feliz que casi tengo mi vetido de novia jajaja bueno nada al fic

Cap 32:  
Narra Emily:  
"No era para tanto"

Luego de que Mike se fuera, Danna ayudo a Tré a levantarse, me da algo de preocupación por ambos , ya es casi la quinta vez en el mes que se ahoga, según Billie, y si sigue así se va a matar. Estoy al tanto de que no es un gran nadador, y eso lo sabe el perfectamente, y aún así el sigue intentando nadar en aguas profundas, solo con la evidente razón de querer jugar con Dana.  
Busco a Billie con la mirada y esta a mi lado algo serio por la situación, me mira con dulzura y besa mi frente.

El a pesar de no decirlo también estaba preocupado por Tré, y no es de extrañarse, es su amigo a pesar de lo que el resto diga.

Billie- ve con Jack a recoger las cosas, ya regreso- dijo yendo a donde su amigo estaba- no tardare.

Emily- claro- digo con voz baja y le regalo una sonrisa, ese hombre realmente me volvía loca

Me doy vuelta y encuentro a Jack tirado en la arena como si no supiera lo que acababa de pasar hace un momento, lo miro con algo de maldad y me rio, me acerco a el y le quito los lentes de sol, y como era de esperarse estaba dormido. ¿acaso era estúpido? Una tragedia acababa de pasar y el dormía como si nada, me acerque a el y reí.

Emily- ¡Jack!- le grito en el oído, mientras le lanzaba un poco de arena en la cara

Jack- ¿hay que paso porque me despiertas así?

Emily- dos cosas Tré casi se ahoga y segunda tenemos que juntar las cosas porque nos iremos a casa.

El solo asiente algo molesto por el echo de haberlo despertado, se levanta y juntos nos dirigimos con las cosas al auto. Una vez que las habíamos guardado, solo nos quedaba esperar a Billie para irnos, ¿por que tardaría tanto? Ya empezaba a preocuparme.

Jack- Emi, em ¿como decirlo?...- dice perdido- quiero besarte- soltó sin rodeos

Emily- ja.. jack- agacho la mirada- se que me extrañabas, pero aquello solo fue momentáneo, yo amo a Billie, no podría engañarlo contigo, entiéndelo, tu ya no me gustas, ni siquiera te amo, solo eres un amigo para mi.

Jack- lo se linda- toma mi rostro- pero es solo que no quiero sentirme tan mal de tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos- sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos

Emily- comprende de una vez que yo amo a Billie- le dí una cachetada y una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla.

Billie- aquí estoy- se silencio- ¿que esta pasando aquí? ¿Emi estas llorando?

Emily- no es nada amor, solo tengo algo en el ojo y Jack quiso quitármelo y lo golpe porque estaba demasiado cerca- no quiero mentirle, pero tampoco quiero que aya una pelea

Billie- bueno confió en ti linda- acaricia mi mejilla suavemente- tengo noticias, Tré nos invita a cenar por habernos preocupado por el

Emily- genial- sonrió- hay dios tengo que cambiarme, vamos rápido- ese hombre si que estaba loco

El sonríe y me abre la puerta del auto, Jack se sienta atrás algo frustrado, no es que yo sea mañosa, pero puede notarse que lo esta en su rostro, no me extraña, el era mi ex novio, pero tenia que enfrentarse la cruda realidad, que ya no lo amaba. No hago mucho caso y solo miro por la ventana, no puedo creer que casi me besara, no quiero perderlo como amigo y mucho menos perder a quien en su momento fue mi amor platónico, Billie. suelto un pequeño suspiro y siento la mano de mi amado pasearse por mi cabeza, lo miro sobre mi hombro y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa para que no se preocupe por mi, pero en el fondo se que lo esta.  
Llegamos a la casa y rápidamente me sumerjo a mi cuarto a buscar algún lindo vestido, aunque sinceramente son algo que odio. Trato de buscar alguno lindo lo tomo y corro disparada a la ducha. Dejo el agua caliente me relaje luego de lo que había pasado, por alguna razón no dejo de pensar en ello pero ¿porque?. Suspiro y tomo el vestido color vino y me pongo unos zapatos color plata y salgo mientras cepillo mi cabello.  
Los miro a ambos que se quedaron pasmados y boquiabiertos, mi novio sonríe haciendo que me sonroje, ladea la cabeza, y entra a ducharse el también , dejándome sola con Jack, a quien le hago caso omiso hasta que Billie vuelve a salir, vaya que es rápido.

Emily- Jack ¿podrías quedarte en la casa hoy? no quiero que nos roben, y conozco tus habilidades para defensa- no debí decir eso delante de Billie- por favor

Jack- esta bien- dice algo nervioso- diviértanse en la cena- nos miro con celos

Lo abrazo y salgo rápidamente subiendo al auto, Billie se sienta junto a mi abrochándose el cinturón mientras encendía el motor, lucia realmente bien con su camisa bordo desabotonada, pantalones negros y zapatos también negros, daban ganas de comerlo ahí mismo. Salimos a la calle y se torna un silencio amenazador, hasta ahora jamas habíamos estado tan callados.

Billie- porque me mentiste- dice rompiendo el silencio, estoy en problemas

Emily- no te lo quería decir en frente de el, porque no quiero que lo lastimes, yo lo quiero como amigo nada mas, yo te amo a ti, a demás es un idiota, por eso es que lo deje, siempre te odio por ser mi platónico- susurre inaudible

Billie- ¿y porque llorabas?, ¿hace tanto te gusto?

Emily- porque...-no me había fijado- porque ademas de no querer herirlo le dije que no quiero arruinar lo que tengo contigo por su culpa, por que te amo.-suspiro- si me gustas desde que te vi a los doce años en uno de los vídeos de la banda, siempre soñé conocerte y has sido mi amor platónico de toda mi vida, y ahora que estas con migo eres a quien mas amo.

Billie- Emi- suspiro- no sabía que eso fuera así, pero la verdad es que yo también te amo.

Siguió conduciendo hasta el lugar de encuentro, un lujoso restaurante, por suerte me puse este vestido. Entramos y nos dirigimos a la mesa donde Mike, Tré y sus novias estaban.

Tré- hola viejo- golpea a Billie, -Emily- me besa la mano como un caballero- bien ahora que todos están aquí, hay dos cosas que debo decir, primero, gracias por ayudarme hoy otra vez en la playa- reímos entre todos- y la segunda- se sienta y toma la mano de Danna- oh Danna mi dulce Danna, se que soy un loco y un despistado, pero...¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Ella nos miro a Brittney y a mi, sin poder creerlo esbozando una gran sonrisa casi llorando.

Danna- Frank acepto convertirme en tu esposa, y amo tus locuras, no quisiera que cambies jamas - lo beso apasionadamente

Mike- bueno em estamos en la mesa- tocio para que se separaran y me miro fugazmente- ¿Emi que sucede porque lloras?

Emily- diablos Mike- me rio- estas cosas suelen ponerme sensible no es nada

Billie me abraza posando mi cabeza en su hombro mientras esperamos la comida, no me despegaría nunca de el.

Mike- antes de que me olvide, no les eh contado algo

Brittney- te refieres a lo de...- el asiente

Tré- que paso estirado cuenta

Mike- no me llames estirado- lo fulmina con la mirada- bien - posa la cabeza entre sus manos- Marcos vivirá en mi casa de campo por un tiempo, necesita pensar muchas cosas, y lo envié hasta allá.

Espero que les haya gustado se les quiere besitos

Mairugreen


	33. Chapter 33

**Buenas buenas mis amores, como los trata este hermoso dia de lluvia, jejeje, yo preparandome para mi voda que emocion jijiji soy feliz como lombriz (?, bueno vamos a lo que nos importa...**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL FIIIIIIC**

Cap 33  
Narra Billie  
"acaso las sorpresas no acaban?"

Luego de la hermosa declaración de nuestro amigo Tré, enterarme de que el inútil de Marcos se hospeda en casa la casa de campo de Mike no me ah gustado para nada en absoluto, ese chico realmente no me cae muy bien que digamos, nunca lo ah echo en realidad, no se porque lo tome como Christian para la obra, si actuaba bien y todo eso, pero en lo personal no era de mi agrado, quería actuar como yo en algunos casos y forzar a Emily a que fueran mas que amigos, siendo que ella no quería eso, quizá ese era el motivo por el cual me caía tan mal.  
El mesero trae nuestra comida y me abstengo a quedarme en silencio, veo que Emily me mira algo triste por mi silencio y le dedico una tierna sonrisa, no quería incomodara ni mucho menos que se preocupase por mi.

Billie- Mike, no quiero ser un aguafiestas ni un amargado, pero no me agrada para nada que Marcos este en tu casa- todos se sobresaltan mirándome- sinceramente no me cae bien ese muchacho.

Mike- No eres un aguafiestas, ademas el esta mal por lo que paso en la playa, no te preocupes no pasara nada- bebió un sorbo de su copa- Compréndelo, el estuvo enamorado de Emi por mucho tiempo sin decirle nada, ya que ella solo te tenia a ti en la cabeza, siendo el solo su amigo, ella y tu se enamoraron y el paso completamente a un segundo plano igual que Addie, quien pensó en salir con el por despecho y para ponerte celoso, todo eso es demasiado para el a mi parecer.

Billie- diablos Mike aun no se como lo haces pero siempre logras convencerme- lo miro risueño y luego me pongo serio- pero si pasa algo sabes que debes avisarme- tomo una bocanada de aire-y admito que tienes razón en eso, yo también estaría con el cerebro echo un desastre si fuera el.- debía admitirlo aunque me costara, pero el tenia razón-.

La cena estuvo agradable, chistes, risas, y un show de unos chicos "The phillips" se hacían llamar, tocaron un poco de Rock melódico y un par de baladas, debía decirlo tocaban muy bien, aunque eso no lo habíamos esperado, pero había sentado bien a la velada.  
Cuando llegamos a la casa de Emily ,ella se fue a dormir directamente,sonreí dulce mente y luego mire de reojo a mi derecha, notando que su amigo, se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá era algo realmente incomodo, la verdad quería que se fuera, para estar solo con ella.

Billie- no puedo enojarme, es mas, no debo enojarme, es solo su amigo y nada mas, ella se lo dejo bien en claro- ladeo la cabeza- se que si intenta propasarse ella me lo dira pero aun así no confió en el en absoluto- murmure.

La noche ah pasado tan rápido que ni me dí cuenta de ello, me había quedado dormido junto a ella luego de haberla abrazado. Miro a mi novia y sonrió, se ve tan bonita durmiendo, me levanto y no quiero dejarla sola, pero debo ir a mi casa a ver a mis hijos, quienes quizá estén enojados con migo por haberme ido estos días, debía hablar con ellos lo mas pronto posible, antes de que se volviera todo un problema. Dejo una nota en la mesa de noche y me voy para no despertarla.

Billie- Te amo- digo en voz baja y salgo a la calle

No quiero volver pero debo hacerlo, me paro frente a la puerta y oigo gritos, lo que hace que entre de un golpe, mi ex esposa golpeando al pequeño Jacob, ¿En que demonios estaba pensando esta mujer?¿a caso estaba loca?, la imagen me dejo helado por unos segundos hasta que reaccione..

Billie- ¿¡que crees que estas haciendo!? - digo apartándola de mi hijo

Addie- ¿y a ti que te importa?, señor abandono a mi familia por una puta y joven actriz-me enfrenta

Billie- primero y principal, ya estábamos mal y te lo eh dicho, y tu también te fuiste con un niñato, pero a diferencia tuya yo no le eh roto el corazón, como tu haz echo con el, y si no mal recuerdo, antes de que todo esto pasara tu tenias a mi propio hermano como amante, porque según tu no soportabas que estuviera en el sótano componiendo para luego ir a ensayar.

Addie- la verdad que no me importan tus palabras Armstrong, y es cierto, todo el tiempo ahí abajo y me descuidaste, me sentía tan sola- dijo irónica¿

Billie- ¿que paso chicos?- digo yéndome a la cocina, mientras la dejaba hablando sola

Joseph- Lo que sucede es que mamá no quiso hacer el desayuno, al parecer estaba molesta por alguna cosa, el pequeño Jacob le dijo que tenia hambre y en ese momento le grito "hastelo tu niño inútil" y lo golpeo- Joseph estaba molesto, nunca lo había visto con tanta rabia en sus ojos, pero mantenía la calma al contrario de mi y mis impulsos- cuando entraste se puso peor

Billie- quisiera hablar con ella, pero no soy el indicado en este caso- poso el codo en la mesa y suspiro- llamare a Mike- tomo el celular y lo llamo mientras mis hijos se abrazan, me siento tan impotente en este momento- Mike, ven a mi casa...no la de Emily no, a la mía...te espero aquí.

Me levanto de la silla y me abrazo a ellos esperando que nuestro amigo venga a ayudarnos con este problema. Tocan el timbre y corro a abrir.

Billie- hey Mi... ¿que haces tu aquí?...

 **¿Quien sera? jajaja creo que ya se lo imaginan no fue wow el capitulo pero le pongo todo mi corazon se les quiere mucho bye.**

 **Mairv**


	34. Chapter 34

Bueeeeeeenas tardes, ¿como andan mis amores? les cuento que ya casi termino con los preparatibos de mi boda jajaja, lo bueno es que puedo escribir un poco mas seguido (milagro)jajajaja

vamos aaaal Fic

Cap 34  
Narra Billie:" Las vueltas de la vida "

Billie- Mi...¿Que haces tu aquí?- veo a Jack parado en la puerta, quien se veía realmente preocupado.

Jack- siento interrumpir tu día, pero Marcos Fue a la casa de Emi realmente alterado, y pensé en venir a avisarte a ti

Billie- demonios y ¿porque no te quedaste con ella?, ese tipo, tienes bien en claro que es un problema para todos y que no debemos dejarla sola, y mucho menos que se acerque a la casa.- lo tome del cuello de su camisa

Jack- lo se, pero Mike lo vio y entro para quedarse con Ella- suspire- El al menos tratara de calmarlo, es muy paciente.

Suspiro profundamente de nuevo y me rasco el cabello, esto no podría estar peor, primero Adrienne golpea al pequeño Jacob luego ese imbécil va a la casa de Emily a hacerle quien sabe que cosas, ¿algo mas podría pasar para arruinar las cosas hoy?, espero que no o mi cabeza podría estallar.

Joseph- Papá ¿donde esta el tío Mike?- Joey me saco de mis pensamientos en un instante

Billie- quédense aquí, cuida a tu hermano enseguida regreso- mire a un lado- Mike esta con Emily, hay unos problemas que debo ir a solucionar con el.- le revolví el cabello- los quiero.

Addie- tu no te vas- me toma del brazo- te quedaras con migo y nuestros hijos

Billie- suéltame, no quiero hablar contigo- me safe

Marcos- deja a esa mujer en paz- aparece frente a nosotros, seguido de Mike y su esposa sin olvidar a Tré y Dana

Emily- Billie has algo- grito ella desde la vereda

Billie- ¿Qué esta pasando, porque todos están aquí?- estaba completamente desconcertado, al verlos ahí

Marcos- ¿tu ex esposa no te lo ah dicho?

Jacob- papá...- dijo tanto asustado como preocupado

Billie- vallan arriba- dije sin pensarlo dos veces

Jacob- pero...

Billie- ¡vallan!- grito- por favor- me arrepiento- lamento haber gritado, pero no quiero que vean nada de lo que puede pasar.

Los chicos suben, mientras nos centramos en la sala, no podría estar mas nervioso,la situación me estaba estrezando . Me pregunto que sera todo este alboroto, solo vengo a defender a mis hijos y las cosas empeoran, no es posible seguir así, tengo grandes deseos de irme a otro país, a caso ¿esta mal querer estar con ellos un poco?, esto no podía ser posible.

Marcos- ya que por tu culpa estamos aquí todos, ¿porque no les dices lo que pasa?- mira a

Adrienne fijo, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

Addie- porque es cosa nuestra, no del universo- gestualizó con las manos, mientras yo me confundía aún mas

Marcos- claro diles, diles que querías reconquistar a Billie porque estas embarazada- se paro frente a ella

Billie- ¡¿QUE?!- digo de un sobresalto- eso... no puede ser verdad

Emiloy- amor ... ¿has sido tu?- me dice solloza, esto estaba realmente mal

Billie- claro que no es mio- miro a Marcos- ¿porque no lo habías dicho antes?

Marcos- ella era quien lo diría, pero párese haberse arrepentido

Addie- es verdad el niño es de Marcos - la miramos atónitos- y por los nervios de decirlo fue la razón por la que me eh portado así con los chicos, y lo siento muchísimo.- realmente parecía arrepentida, pero no sentía dolor, es mas no sentía nada en realidad, el niño no sería mío y eso implicaba que no tendría que separarme de Emi- Lamento haber causado tantos problemas, estaba desesperada.

Mike- mira linda, nadie se molestara contigo por esto, pero debes aclarar tus sentimientos primero.- estas lastimando a todos a tu alrededor, y sobre todo a ti misma- acaricio su cabello.- así que cálmate, por ti y tu bebe

Tré- aunque aclare lo que siente, todos tenemos en claro que Billie ama a Emily, y Marcos a

Addie- no sabe cuando cerrar la boca realmente, negué con la cabeza- pero aquí ella es quien debe pensar en su hijo lo que le pasa realmente y que hará.

Billie- Tré realmente me sorprendes, bueno saludare a los muchachos quiero irme de aquí, aunque a veces eres un bocazas- me levante del sofá importándome muy poco lo que los demás pensaran

Emily- Billie espera- me toma la mano- no olvides que te amo- me besa cortamente y corre a la puerta de entrada dejándome completamente perdido y sin entender su acción.

Me sorprende mucho que haya salido corriendo de esa manera, no creo que piense que ese hijo sea mio, Adrienne lo ah dejado en claro, es de Marcos, no quiero perderla, ella es todo para mi ademas de mis hijos, ella me hace feliz con solo ver su sonrisa, debo decírselo. Entro al cuarto de mis hijos y están jugando videojuegos como de costumbre, creo que es Need For Speed, sonrió al verlos y me despido abrazándolos fuerte a ambos, podía sentir que una lagrima corría por mi mejilla, los quería demasiado como para lastimarlos de esta manera.  
Quizá deba irme por unos días alejarme de todo, aunque no quiero alejarme de ella, pero es necesario, de esta forma, creo que ya no habrá peleas, discusiones, ni conflictos, por que desde el comienzo todo ah sido mi culpa, Addie me había engañado, y en base a eso tome muchas decisiones extremas, pero enamorarme de Emi fue la mejor que tome hasta ahora, y es por eso que quería despejar mi mente, para poner mi alma, corazón y el cuerpo en todo por ella.  
Voy lo mas rápido que puedo a su casa, donde como creía, estaba sola en el sofá.

Billie- que sucede? Porque te fuiste así de repente?- le digo sentándome junto a ella

Emily- sentía que debía esperarte aquí, porque sabia que vendrías- me sonríe- te amo Billie, y es algo que no puedo controlar, esto es mas fuerte que yo- dice mirándome a los ojos- y como ya debes saber, es algo que siento desde la primera vez que te oí cantar.

Billie- yo también te amo, y...- me callo buscando fuerza para decirle lo de mi viaje- Emily, mi amor, voy a... voy a irme por unos días, no soporto estas presiones e mi cabeza, es demasiado ya pelearme, con el idiota de Marcos, como para que Adrienne golpee a Jacob y se embarase, no quiero dejarte, solo quiero un tiempo solo.

Ella me mira con ojos confusos, arrimando a ellos unas prontas lagrimas, destinadas a caer, ladea la cabeza, y suspira. Me encantaría saber lo que piensa, me odiara, estará enojada, solo quiero saberlo, quiero su opinión, que me diga algo.

Emily- no voy a detenerte- dice al fin- pero..., quiero que sepas que esperare a que vuelvas porque yo te amo

Billie- y yo a ti nena, te prometo que en cuanto aclare mi cabeza, vendré a buscarte- le doy un apasionado beso para que entienda que es la única dueña de mi corazón.

La miro nuevamente y desganado me voy, le soplo un beso mientras miro una vez mas su sonrisa, en la cual pensare mientras este lejos de ella. Aunque espero que quizá su querido "amigo" no intente conquistarla, ese pensamiento me impedirá dormir, pero es un riesgo que debo correr.

Billie- espérame princesa, volveré pronto.

Espero que les haya gustado se les quiere, besitos

Mairv


	35. Chapter 35

Holi holi, tanto tiempo, como estan, yo cansada hasta que no doy mas con lo de la boda, pero feliz jajajaa bueno basta de eso allllll fiiiiiiiiic

Cap: 35  
Narra Emily  
"No sera lo mismo sin ti"

Me quedo en el sofá unos segundo pensando en que se ah ido, no quiero pensar que hay otra en su vida, ni que se ah cansado de mi, o solo realmente esta cansado de todos estos líos. Respiro hondo y me pongo de pie pensando en que hacer, realmente ah cambiado mi vida, y no puedo estar sin el, me siento vacía y perdida pero debo seguir adelante y esperar su regreso.  
Ladeó la cabeza y Jack entra y me mira desconcertado.

Jack- porque tienes esa cara de tristeza, que te hizo ese imbécil ?- me abraza

Emily- el no me ah echo nada, solo se tomara un tiempo para el...-agacho la cabeza- porque todos le han echo mal, y solo sus amigos y yo entendemos sus motivos

Jack- si esa es la razón ,¿porque no te llevo con el ?- dijo irónico

Emily- porque no quiero molestarlo-digo enojada- ¿a que viniste a cuestionarme la vida? O a acompañarme ?! Tu eres mi amigo no un policía.

Jack- lo siento no quise molestarte...y ahora que estas sola quieres ir a pasear... pienso solo para que te sientas mejor.

Emily- puede que lo piense...- me doy media vuelta entrando en mi cuarto.

Me siento en la cama, y pienso en sus ojos verdes, esa mirada dulce y cautivadora, lo extraño, y no puedo dejar de pensar en el, quizá debería aceptar salir con mi amigo, solo para despejar la mente un poco.  
Abro el armario de mala gana, y busco que ponerme, un vestido negro es la opción mas posible, solo espero que no valla mas allá de una salida amistosa.

Emily-¿ a donde quieres ir?- le digo antes de arrepentirme

Jack- a pasear a las afueras de la ciudad.

Emily-¿ a las afueras ?- digo sorprendida, al escuchar a Jack decirme que Billie posiblemente se había ido en esa dirección- No hay nada allí y yo lo se...

Jack- no hay nada hasta donde tu sabes- muestra media sonrisa- ven vamos

Me tomo de la mano saliendo rápidamente, cerramos la puerta y subimos a su auto deportivo, lo encendió, dando paso a irnos a el misterioso lugar. Quería saber que había allí, aunque hubiese preferido que no fuera con el, ¿y sí era una trampa? Esa idea me revolvió el estomago haciendo sentir mi bilis subir a la garganta, y un horrendo calosfrio paso por mi espalda.

Tras pasar un buen rato en el auto, la noche empezaba a caer, y empezaba a molestarme este silencio infernal.

Emily- hey ¿puedo poner música ?- corte el agobiante silencio que comenzaba a fastidiarme.

Jack- si es Green Day no...- dijo cortante

Emily- mmm- rodé os ojos-bien...

Jack- sabes que lo odie toda la vida porque era tu platónico- me miro molesto- y el ahora- refunfuño

Emily- y ahora es mi novio...- lo mire sobradora

Jack- Emi lo hago por vos, además de que tenemos que pasar una noche agradable despejate, ¿tranquila si ?- me tomo de la mano

Un pequeño calosfrio corrió en mi espalda nuevamente, no se si es verdad lo que dice sobre que lo hace por mi pero o confiare en el algo se traía entre manos y algo me lo decía, realmente no sabía ni porque había venido con el. Llegamos al dichoso lugar un bar bastante moderno "Bar Odisea", aunque su nombre me remite a las mitologías, pero eso no es algo que viene al caso. Mi supuesto amigo bajo del auto para abrirme la puerta, bajo despacio y me dirijo a la entrada donde un hombre musculoso se encuentra con una lista.

hombre- ¿su nombre señorita ?- dice sin mirarme

Jack- hola Rufo ella viene con migo- ¿qué demonios?

Rufo- oh buenas noches señor que se diviertan- nos deja pasar y miro a Jack desconcertada

Jack- soy amigo del dueño

No creo que esto valla por buen camino y menos de la manera que suena eso, espero que no ande en drogas o algo así, o ¿si lo esta ? No debería pensar en eso ahora lo mejor sería disfrutar la noche. Nos sentamos en la barra a esperar al barman.

Jack- hola Max lo de siempre y uno suave para la dama.

Emily-¿a que juegas?- pregunto indirectamente, y lo miro de reojo

Jack- nada, ¡¿Por Dios no puedo invitar a mi amiga a tomar una copa ahora ?!- dice fastidioso- desde que estas con el eres completamente evasiva con migo, como si solo quisiera cogerte

Emily- sabes que si puedo beber con tigo, no me tienes que preguntar- tomo un buen trago del baso recién llegado- mmm esta bueno, y no es que sea evasiva, tu me engañabas y me usaste de juguete, luego nos separamos, y cuando te encuentro tu quieres volver arrepentido, y sabes que o te creo esas mentiras, amo a Billie y el es completamente sincero con migo, tu eres el que sobra aquí.

Jack- sabia que te iba a gustar, tiene licor de melón -agacha la cabeza-y quizá tengas razón, eh sido una basura con tigo, comprendo que me odies, y por lo que veo no cambiaras de opinión al respecto -sacude la cabeza rendido-¿quieres bailar ?- me tiende la mano dejado el tema- aunque sea solo uno...

Emily- si pero...¿no es que no sabes bailar?- esto realmente me tomo por sorpresa

Jack- no importa si o no

Emily- bueno si- digo para que se calle

Tiende su mano, mientras que poco a poco me doy cuenta que empieza a afectarme el alcohol. Empiezo a seguir sus pasos, sintiéndome en el aire, maldita sea le había prometido a Billie no beber, pero por otro lado el no esta aquí, aunque la culpa me mataría después. Sonrió tontamente mientras sigo bailando.

Jack- ¿de que te ríes ?-dice sonriendo el también

Emily- de que estamos bailando...nunca bailamos juntos, es la primera vez.

Jack -solo lo hice por ti.

Lo miro con ternura, y beso su mejilla. Camino al auto, esperando a que venga por mi, quiero regresar a casa me siento cansada, ya que ah sido un muy largo día para mi gusto.  
Mi amigo se sienta a mi lado en silencio dando la marcha a casa. Me agrado el baile, pero hubiera sido mejor si lo hubiese echo cuando eramos novios, ahora solo se sintió como bailar con mi hermano, realmente, me gustaría que se diera cuenta de que no siento nada por el.

Emily- ¿sabes Eres como un hermano? jajaja

Jack- me alegra que lo digas, o eso creo- al parecer le había dolido el comentario- pero estas hebria antes bebías mas ¿que te sucedió?

Emily- hace mucho lo deje y prometí no hacerlo, y gracias a acompañarte termine así.

Jack- yo se porque- frena el auto- porque aun me quieres - se me acerca

Emily- Jack amo a Billie lo siento- tapo su boca

Se aleja enojado, y vuelve a encenderlo con rabia, lo sabia todo esto solo había sido una excusa para acercarse a mi boca, y luego de esto pretendía que o lo odiara. Llegamos rápido y me bajo del auto con brusquedad, camino tambaleante a mi cuarto, zigzagueo un poco y me dejo caer en la cama quiero estar sola, pero eso no esta en los planes de mi amigo que se deja caer sobre mi, me mira a los ojos y se me entrecorta la respiración... ¡MALDICION!

XXX- ¿que sucede aquí ?

¿quien sera? jajajaja los quiero nos leemos luego

Mairv


	36. Chapter 36

_**hola como han estado tanto tiempo, yo bien estoy casada mis visitas jajaja y que mas Green Day toca en mi país falta poco para él cumple de ni hija y un evento anime jajabaj él mejor año de la vida bueno basta de tonterías áaaaaaal fiiiic**_

 _ **cap 36**_

 ** _Narra Billie_**

 ** _"No conf es"_**

 ** _Regreso a la casa de Emi d ndome cuenta que se me hab a olvidado algo importante c mo pod a ser tan despistado como para olvidar la billetera ?,rasco mi cabello alzo la vista notado la puerta del cuarto de Emily abierta, y decido entrar cuando una horrible escena se alza ante mis ojos._**

 ** _Billie- que sucede aqu ?- digo pasmado y con el coraz n cayendo al piso_**

 ** _Emilly- Billie- grita con desesperaci n_**

 ** _Jack- as que, has vuelto?- me mira soberbio- es una lastima, quer a divertirme un poco mas con el cuerpo de Emi- se levanta y se dirige a mi- te la devuelvo es obvio que ella te ama a ti- sigue caminando y al parecer frena en seco, aunque no puedo verlo- no se que le habr s echo, pero es evidente que ya no me quiere e su vida, al igual que a Marcos, y eso me repugna._**

 ** _Billie- ella no es un objeto, y si me ama es por que yo se tratarla como la mujer que es, no como tu, que la tratas de cosa.-cierro mi pu o apretando los dietes- a una mujer no se la trata de esa manera aunque te haya destruido, se que no soy el mas indicado para decirlo luego de mi pelea con Addie pero, ya deber an dejarla en paz_**

 ** _Emilly- Billie no te vallas- salta de la cama y me abraza solloza- no me dejes con este degenerado nunca mas, yo solo pens que era una salida de amigos..._**

 ** _Billie- no te dejare de nuevo mi ngel, tu y yo nos iremos lejos donde nadie pueda molestarnos.- me doy la vuelta- y tu no vuelvas a asomar tus narices por aqu , o la pagaras muy caro, y es una advertencia._**

 ** _Jack- por lo que me interesa lo que me digas, has lo que quieras, creo que era mas feliz sin ella cerca, es un estorbo para cualquier persona que la toque, es una molestia, una tonta, una in til, y ademas de eso una traidora.- se me acerco amenazante-._**

 ** _No resisto y le doy un golpe en la cara, dej ndolo caer en el piso, es incre ble como una persona como esta pueda insultar de esa forma a la mujer que amo, a quien cambio mi vida y me hace verdaderamente feliz, no lo soporto, no dejare que vuelva a maltratara as nunca mas, as sea que tenga que matarlo._**

 ** _Lo miro tirado en el piso y me importa poco que le duela o se desangre, el se lo ah ganado, personas as no deber an ni siquiera nacer, veo su expresi n de dolor, y solo pienso e seguir golpenadolo, dejo de pesar y sigo con mi agresi n hacia el, hasta que un grito me hace volver en mi mismo.._**

 ** _Emilly- basta! por favor no peles con el- sigue solloza- no vale la pena que te ensucies las manos con esta basura, no vale nada, entiendo que estes molesto y quieras desahogarte, pero esta no es la forma.- me abrasa_**

 ** _Billie- pero amor, este inmundo tipo te insulto y no puedo permitir eso, bajo ninguna circunstancia, eres todo para mi y lo sabes- tomo su rostro en mis manos y la beso suavemente, se siente bien, me da paz, es lo nico que necesito para no sentirme vac o, y poder calmar mi ira._**

 ** _Emilly- sacalo de aqu - me mira dulce perdi ndome en sus ojos._**

 ** _Miro de reojo y lo tomo bruscamente del cuello de la camisa arrastr ndolo a la calle, aunque le aya dicho a Emi, que no lo golpear a, no lo resisto y empiezo a golpearlo con violencia y odio otra vez, aun que sabia que me odiar a por mentirle._**

 ** _Marcos- hey que sucede? - se oye a lo lejos, la familiar de otro in til que quiso conquistar a_**

 ** _mi chica y que es ahora novio de mi ex esposa- que pasa?- mostr curiosidad_**

 ** _Mike- Emi, que sucedi ?- dice mi amigo que al parecer estaba con el bastardo de Marcos_**

 ** _Emilly- Jack quiso propasarse conmigo y... bueno tu sabes como es Billie...impulsibo...y lo hace un tanto...sexy_**

 ** _Mike- oh... entiendo-dice con su habitual calma, aun no entiendo como puede ser tan pacifico- pero mejor calma tus hormonas en este momento- vi que le sacudi el cabello_**

 ** _Billie- escucha Mike, mejor llev telo lejos porque creo que en cualquier momento soy capaz de matarlo- presiono los labios- y sabes que es as_**

 ** _Mike- tranquil zate, preoc pate por ella- miro a Emi- Marcos estar conmigo un tiempo, espero que no te moleste eso_**

 ** _Billie- mientras no este cerca de ella, estar bien.- me acerco a mi novia y tomo su mano- quieres salir?- pregunto para relajarla un poco_**

 ** _Emilly- me encantar a...-dice con una sonrisa que borra instant neamente todo lo malo que sent a-pero... ya fue mucha emoci n por una noche...- me mira nuevamenteaunque...quisiera dormir junto a ti- me gui a el ojo_**

 ** _La miro sorprendido y esbozo una ligera sonrisa, tomo su peque a mano gui ndola a la casa, se la ve muy bonita, aunque su tristeza sea notable para mi._**

 ** _Al entrar en su cuarto se sent en su cama cabizbaja, como si algo le preocupara, me siento junto a ella y la abrazo._**

 ** _Billie- eres hermosa- acaricio su tibio rostro- es casi imposible no amarte- empiezo a posarla en la cama- quiero hacerte el amor_**

 ** _Emily- yo tambi n quiero hacerlo- se muerde el labio mientras se sonroja, es algo que se me vuelve irresistible._**

 ** _Billie- te amo_**

 ** _Emily- y yo a ti...-suspira_**

 ** _Beso su cuello con delicadeza mientras siento que su respiraci n se corta..._**

lamento los símbolos raros se transpuso mal él archivo de todas maneras espero que lo disfruten se les quiere mucho

Mairvgreen


	37. Chapter 37

hooola de nuevo hoy no hay nada que decir jiji

Cap 37: Un Cambio

Narra Marcos

Llego a la casa de campo que Mike me había prestado hasta que estuviese mejor, y se veía bastante cómoda, aunque algo grande para mi solo. Dejo los bolsos en el sofá color café y me dedico a conocer la casa, a la izquierda esta situada la cocina con un toque rustico y sencillo, bastante agradable para mi gusto y al fondo ,a la derecha lo que parecen ser los cuartos. La casa es completamente de madera, en la sala, se pueden verse mas sillones pequeños y una chimenea, me gustaría encenderla, pero es verano aun, pero solo lo haría para ver el fuego bailar ante mi.

Finalmente me siento y me encuentro tranquilo, la paz es grandiosa el único sonido que se oye son los pájaros y el correr del pequeño rio que se encontraba a unos metros de la casa.

Marcos- esto es lo que necesitaba, algo de tranquilidad- suspiro y poso las manos tras mi cabeza- es momento de relajarse.

Oigo que golpean la puerta y salgo a ver, ¿a caso o podía sentarme a despejarme un poco?

Addie- ¿porque te fuiste? te extraño- al carajo la paz-¿no pensaste en nuestro bebe?

Marcos- ¿que quieres? no has tenido suficiente con hacerme daño, vete no te necesito- miro su vientre- tu solo lo hiciste para engañar a Billie y se quedara con tigo, pero la culpa te pudo y me lanzaste la bomba a mi, si las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo, quiza si lo hubiera aceptado, pero en estas circunstancias, solo quiero alejarme de todos en especial de Emmily y de ti... tendrás que arreglártelas tu sola.

Addie- comprendo, lo...lo lamento solo quería...

Marcos- ¡vete!-grito y se va, no llego a sentarme que vuelven a golpear- te dije que...- no completo la frase y veo una muchacha de ojos verdes delante de mi- o lo lamento creí que eras otra persona

xxx- hola soy Anna ¿vengo en un mal momento?- me dice preocupada

Marcos- ho..hola soy Marcos, no no sucede nada, adelante- me muevo de la puerta para que pase.

Anna- ¿seguro que no hay problema?

Marcos- no ninguno en absoluto- le hago una seña para que se siente en el pequeño sillón beige

Anna- permiso, eh venido a saludar, es raro que alguien desconocido este en la casa de Mike- sonrie- debes ser especial para el para que de de las llaves de la casa, el siempre tan amable

Marcos- ¿conoces a Mike?- digo perplejo

Anna- claro es amigo de mi hermano- dice con sorpresa- nos conocemos desde muy jóvenes

marcos- ¿tienes un hermano?- digo aun mas confundido- espérame traeré algo de beber

Voy disparado a la cocina, mientras pienso quien es el hermano de esta mujer, tomo un vaso de el mueble y preparo un poco de jugo para ella, es muy bonita, y al parecer bastante amable. Tomo el vaso y se lo llevo, ella lo toma con gusto y me detengo a mirarla.

Anna- muchas gracias- sonrie- a no te eh dicho, mi hermano es B...- suena su celular- ¿que pasa? ahora no puedo, pasare por allá mas tarde, estoy- me mira sonriendo- algo ocupada

Marcos- ¿tienes que irte?- digo sonando mal- no te molestare si tienes que hacerlo- un calosfrió corrió por mi espalda al recordar el gesto de hace un momento, y me sonrojo

Anna- no es necesario, y mi hermano se llama Billie- me quedo perplejo al oír su nombre no puede ser, esta hermosa mujer hermana de un tipo como ese no puedo creérmelo- ¿sucede algo? Estas algo palido- me sede su vaso que aun tenia algo de agua- te bébelo

Marcos- eh ... no no, estoy bien, es solo que... la chica que me gustaba se enamoro de el es, y me ah dejado de lado, solo eso

Anna- ¿te refieres a Emmi?, es una buena chica, pero aunque no parezca el se enamoro de ella profundamente, ni Addie provocaba eso en el desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando ella lo engaño, el dejo de ser el mismo, y cuando conoció a esta chica, su sonrisa era la de un adolescente- me abraza- ojala yo pudiera enamorarme así pero no lo creo, todas mis relaciones siempre terminan en desastre- suspira

Marcos- no digas eso, se que encontraras a el hombre indicado.

Me mira y me dedica una sonrisa dulce, besa mi frente y vuelve a sonreír, e inconscientemente sonrió también, aunque no podía creer aun que ellos fueran hermanos, y eso seria algo complicado de aceptar para mi, luego de haber salido con su ex esposa, meterme con su hermana sería ir demasiado lejos, pero esta es mi vida y voy a vivirla como yo quiera.

Anna- gracias marcos debo irme, si quieres puedo pasar mañana- se silencia un momento- claro si no te molesta

Marcos -claro, aquí te espero- me froto el brazo- a demás tengo yodo el tiempo del mudo para ti- beso su mejilla.

Ella vuelve a sonreírme y se va, cierro la puerta, recostándome sobre ella soltando el aire para luego, darme cuenta de que mi corazón esta agitado, me siento en el suelo y miro al techo, no podía estar pasándome eso de nuevo, me sentía como un chico con juguete nuevo, feliz de tenerlo, pero con ese estúpido miedo de romperlo, tenia que pensar bien las cosas, primero ¿Como una chica asi puede ser su hermana, como?, es muy bella, Addie también lo es, pero Addie ah sido egoísta, y eh sufrido mucho allá espero que eso cambie, pero creo que sera bueno conocer un poco mas a Anna, tal vez si esta vez voy mas lento, quizá solo quizá, pueda ser feliz, y lo segundo seria la aceptación de Billie Joe respecto a esto, no por mi, porque me importa un comino, sino por su hermana...

.

bueno los veo la próxima semana

mairvgreen


	38. Chapter 38

buenas linduritas como han estado, yo sin tiempo como siempre jijiji

al fiiiiic

..Cap 38:

Narra Emily: "y ahora que?"

Estábamos besándonos apasionadamente, cuando de repente se abre la puerta bruscamente sobresaltándonos a Billie y a mi. Era Tré ¿con cabello verde ?, esto me resulta raro, pero no era de extrañarse con el estado mental de ese hombre.

Billie- ¿pero que rayos haces, Frank acaso nadie te ah enseñado a golpear la puerta?- dice furioso, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir su nombre de pila.

Tré- lo siento- cierra la puerta y golpea- ¿puedo pasar ahora?

Billie- si pasa-se pone la mano en la frente, poniéndose de pie

Emmily- tranquilo amor, quizá sea importante- digo calmándolo- ya estaremos solos -sonrió- y te prometo que sera mucho mejor

Billie- esta bien- lo mira- a ver ¿que paso? ¿que puede ser tan urgente como para interrumpir así?

Tré- es tu hermana, eso pasa

Billie-¿ Cual Marcy, Holly o Anna?- lo mira con seriedad- tengo tres- empezaba a molestarse

Tré- Anna...

Billie- ¿que sucedió? habla ya o te pateare, estoy empezando a enojarme

Tré- entro a la casa de campo de Mike donde esta Marcos, porque nuestro amigo lo dejo quedarse ahí, para que todo se calmara, y ella fue a conocerlo- se tapa la boca

Billie- me estas diciendo que es probable que este inepto puede llegar a tener amorios con ¿mi hermana?- su expresión cambio de susto a ira parecía que quisiera matar a nuestro amigo por la noticia- Emmily tu te quedas aquí, si te mueves estarás en grandes problemas

Emmily- no quiero, yo voy también- me cruce de brazos- no eres mi padre, eres mi novio, entiendo que quieras cuidarme, pero no me des ordenes

Danna- si ella va yo voy- ¿de donde salio ?

Billie- que remedio pero manténganse lejos, no quiero que les pase nada ¿entendieron?

Ambas asentimos y salimos afuera, como es posible que ese pendejo siga jodiendo incluso estando tan lejos. Realmente, ya no quería seguir estresandome por su culpa, pero se trataba de la hermana de Billie, y no hacer algo me haría sentir una basura.

Subimos al auto de Tré tomando la ruta, ya que el sabia mejor que Billie como llagar a la supuesta casa de campo de Mike. Lo que mas me intriga es su hermana ¿sera tan bonita como el?, algo en mi interior me decía que si, lo cual me hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, cuando un bache me devuelve a la realidad, y me animo a preguntarle a tré como los vio.

Emmily- oye tré ¿como supiste lo que paso?, me da curiosidad

Tré- bueno resulta que había ido a la peluquería a teñirme el cabello y de regreso los vi y

tenia que decírselo a Billie, porque de otro modo el enano gruñón me golpearía con su guitarra

Billie- ¡Hey!- dijo disgustado- mas respeto con mi altura gordo

Emmily- ¿tan lejos esta la peluquería?- rio

Tré- es de un buen amigo, ademas disfruto un poco de el paisaje- se silencia un segundo- y no soy gordo, solo tengo mucho amor para dar

Me siento nuevamente ansiosa por llegar, cuando veo a Danna dormida junto a mi.

Ya han pasado dos horas y por fin luego de campo, vacas y casas lejanas al fin llegamos a nuestro destino. El primero en bajar del auto es Billie, que salio disparado como una furia, Danna no tarda en despertar y baja con migo mientras Tré corre para alcanzar a mi novio.

No tardan en golpear la puerta, y esperar a que alguien salga, Billie se rasca la cabeza nervioso y mueve la pierna con aun mas nerviosismo, volviendo a golpear. La puerta se abre y Marcos sale sonriendo sin camisa, quedándose petrificado al vernos a todos ahí.

Marcos- ¿qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?

Billie- ¿donde esta mi hermana?- dice con odio

Anna- ¿Billie que haces aquí?- dice una voz femenina, cuando la vemos que estaba envuelta en una sabana

Marcos- no sucede nada ya voy- le guiña el ojo

Billie- vístete tu vienes con migo y no quiero peros y mucho menos escusas-mira a marcos mientras ella se va- ¿te acostaste con mi hermana?- frunció los labios

Marcos- escuchame yo...

Billie- ¡TE ACOSTASTE CON MI HERMANA!-le da un puñetazo en la cara

Emmily- no creo que eso le guste a Anna-digo en voz baja

Danna- creo que no- afirma mi amiga

Billie- ¡Me importa una real mierda si le gusta o no!-nos dice con furia- ¡Ella es mi hermana menor, y ustedes saben todo lo que este bastardo hizo!, ¡¿a caso quieren que ella termine destrozada también?!

Tré- oye tranquilízate, las estas asustando

Billie- pues lo siento ¿que quieres que haga?, este tipo quiso acostarse con mi novia, con mi ex mujer y ahora con mi hermana, ¿como mierda quieres que me calme?.

Marcos- jajaja Emmily me gustaba de antes, pero yo a ella jamas le hubiera gustado, tu esposa me uso y me humillo y tu hermana quizás si pudiera hacerme feliz, pero veo que no me dejaras en paz jamas- lo golpea en la barbilla.

Anna, ve la situación y se tapa la boca al igual que nosotras, tré intenta llevarlos afuera donde no pudieran hacernos daño, pero recibe un golpe cayendo desmayado

Danna- Tré reacciona por favor reacciona- lo sacude

Tré- claro que quiero galletas lucas

Danna- veo que estará bien- sonries

Anna- esto es mi culpa de todas formas, solo quería pasar la noche con alguien, no un novio, aunque quizáº , si lo conociera mas si seria su novia.

Emmily- ¿que vas a hacer?- sale a donde ellos están a los golpes- no espera

Billie- nadie y menos tu se mete con mi hermana-dice sin dejar de golpearlo- ¡te odio!

Anna- basta esto no es necesario- Empieza a sollozar

Marcos- ayúdame Ann...- dice apenas audible

Anna- Billie se que quieres cuidarme, pero ya soy adulta, realmente no creía que fuera el quien te hizo tanto mal-mira a marcos- y marcos lo siento yo solo quería una noche contigo nada mas, no quería ilusionarte- logra decir finalmente

Marcos- pues lo hiciste, debí imaginarlo, ninguna mujer me quiere realmente solo soy un juguete para todas.

Emmily- pues deberías pensar porque- digo acercándome- quieres manipular y controlar a las mujeres con quienes estas, como te van a tomar enserió así te tratan como te mereces yo misma te vi por años maltratandolas ahora es momento de que la vida te devuelva lo que hiciste.

Danna- no seas tan dura

Emmily- no ser... no ser dura, no tienes idea de lo que les hacia a las chicas que eran sus novias, recuerdo a Daniela, esa pobre chica un día llego llorando a casa, cuando aun no vivía con marcos y me dijo que la azoto porque no quiso acostarse con el, esto es el mismísimo karma

Marcos- ¿y que? ella se fue

Emmily- ¿porque crees que no salia con tigo? ademas de ser fan de Green Day y que Billie fuera mi amor platónico, no salia con tigo porque odio a los hombres así tenias suerte que fuera tu amiga pedazo de basura.

Todos se quedaron mirándome sorprendidos por mi reacción, pero la verdad es que yo no podía callarme mas nada, Esas chicas habían sufrido horrores, yo acababa de nombrar a una de ellas, pero fueron mas de tres las que venían a verme por lo mismo, y lo único que hice fue consolarlas.

Marcos- muy bien, sera mejor que me quede solo tengo que pensar-entro a la casa y cerro con llave

Billie- bien Anna tu ve a tu casa y no vuelvas a meterte con este tipo, porque la proxima vez no sere tan bueno

Anna- si hermano- ella lo abrazo fuertemente- lo lamento tanto

Billie- vamos a mi casa de campo no esta muy lejos de aquí ,no conozco la ruta, pero se que, tré si- rio- despues de todo, el nos las ah comprado, como obsequio

Todos asentimos y subimos al auto de Tré tomando camino otra vez, pero aun así me sentía preocupada, había algo no sabia que, pero me molestaba...

pobre Marcos me siento basura, bueno tal vez no jijiji

los amodoro

Mairvgreen


	39. Chapter 39

hola mis vidas aquí May con un nuevo cap

falta poco para él final muajajsjaja

al fic

cap 39:

Narra Marcos:

"Una despedida a mi mismo?"

Me encuentro recostado en la cama pensando en que hacer, mi vida es una verdadera mierda, no podre ser feliz de esta manera, quizás la única opción que me queda a estas alturas es mi propia muerte.

Respiro hondo y miro el techo fijamente, tal vez alguien pase por el lugar de los echos, así que otra opción que tengo puede ser dejar una carta en ese lugar, aunque no quiero lograr una gran conmoción con esto solo setirme en paz.

Me levanto a mitad de la noche para escribir la carta, aunque no creo que nadie se ponga triste por mi partida, suspiro, pero no importa creo que es lo mejor.

"-Al que encuentre esta carta- me despido de este mundo de desilusiones y tristeza, no eh sido el mejor hombre del mundo y me eh equivocado en cada decisión que eh tomado, no puedo perdonarme a mi mismo ni permitir que otro me perdone, eh echo cosas terribles y cegado por ello eh lastimado a muchas, las personas que me conocen ya no me quieren en sus vidas, porque de algún modo eh destrozado las suyas. Sin mas que decir agradezco que haya leído mi carta de despedida adiós quien quiera que seas... Marcos D. Tanner."

Me quedo un segundo viendo la carta y reacciono.

Marcos- ¡que tonto soy!- exclamo- podría fingir mi muerte eh irme lejos a comenzar una nueva vida- rio descontrolado- ¡¿porque no lo pensé antes?!- sigo riendo y me acuesto a dormir un poco para poder comenzar por la mañana con los "preparativos" para mi muerte.

Me despierto y son las 9 a.m. me levanto y comienzo a tirar mis cosas por la casa, como marca de desesperación fingida. lo único que me llevo es una mochila con ropa seca y una toalla. Corro al rió mas cercano y me quito los zapatos y dejo la carta bajo uno de ellos. Salto al agua sumergiéndome lo mas que puedo, cuando veo que no hay moros en la costa salgo y corro a esconderme tras los arboles rápido para que nadie me pueda ver, mientras las frias gotas caen al suelo.

A lo lejos puedo ver que una joven se acerca al río es Anna, cierro los ojos y la observo, se tapa la boca mirando a todas partes y sale corriendo.

Marcos- lo siento era la única opción- me visto y me voy a algún lugar lejos de aquí.

Narra Billie:

Escuchamos un golpe en la puerta de entrada y salgo a ver que pasa, es Anna que se encuentra muy agitada mas de lo normal a mi parecer, y se notaba que estaba casi llorosa

Billie- ¿que paso Anna?-la abrazo- puedes decírmelo

Anna- es, Marcos se suicido.

Billie- ¿es enserio? -la miro pasmado- debe ser una broma- corro la mirada, ya que de el podía esperarse cualquier cosa

Anna-¡BILLIE! no creo que sea una broma- me da la carta llorando

Billie- a ver- leo un poco,- wow párese que realmente se fue- me rasco el pelo- bueno no podemos hacer nada ¿o si?- trato de parecer interesado, pero realmente no era así

Anna- no creo que no- seca sus lagrimas con el dorso de la mano

Emmily- ¿que sucede? - se friega un ojo adormilada y aun en pijama

Billie- Marcos se suicido...-digo secamente

Emmily- era cuestión de tiempo- bosteza- yo ya lo veía venir, pero...realmente debe ser un truco, puede haber fingido e irse...-dice molesta- lo conozco, no creo que se rindiera tan fácil

Billie- no lo se, pero si se que ya no volverá a molestarnos- o al menos eso espero

Me dirijo a la cocina para prepararme un café con pan tostado para olvidarme un poco del tema, tomo una taza y enciendo la cafetera, cuando Emmily me mira.

Emmily- no puedes beber eso y lo sabes- se cruzo de brazos

Billie- demonios me atrapaste- rio burlon- pero la verdad es que quiero un poco- hago un puchero

Emmily- tomaras jugo de naranja y no quiero berrinches- se propuso a prepararlo

Billie- y que tal si hacemos una fiesta y me das el café- le susurro al oído, mientras la tomo por la cintura- y si quieres puedes darme otra cosa también

Emmily- ¿quieres un café, a cambio de una fiesta?-ríe nerviosa- tu realmente estas loco- la abrazo aun mas fuerte.

Billie-si, eso quiero- le susurro sugerente- eso y mas...

Emmily- Billie...-susurra agitada

Billie- quiero todo de ti...

Emmily- basta- se da vuelta y esta completamente roja- déjame hacer el maldito desayuno de una vez- se cubre la cara con las manos, para volver a mirarme

Billie- ¿y la fiesta?- hago ojos de cachorro

Tré- alguien dijo fiesta- aparece alegre

Emmily- pueden organizarla juntos y yo hago el desayuno...y adoro tu casa de campo es hermosa

Billie- no tanto como tu...- se volvió a sonrojar, eso era algo que me volvía loco.

Nos dirigimos a la pequeña sala de estar, donde discutimos los detalles de la fiesta, a quienes llamar, que comer, y las bebidas. Mientras Danna, mi hermana y Emmy ponían la mesa del desayuno, Tré y yo enviábamos mensajes a amigos para que vinieran con sus parejas, la idea era hacer la fiesta afuera para que hubiese mas espacio, a demas de que el tema en particular seria fiesta de disfraces.

Danna-a desayunar

Tré- se ve delicioso, muchas gracias

Danna- Emmi fue quien tubo la idea

Emmily- solo son waffles con jugo

Billie-mmm, sabe muy delicioso- trago rápido- ya esta todo organizado para esta noche, solo queda ordenar la casa...

jajaja hasta la próxima semana los amo

Mairv


	40. Chapter 40

Buenas mis amores como les baila jajajaja aquí mai se reporta

Cap 40:

Narra Emilly:

Noche alocada

Billie ya había organizado la fiesta, pero el asunto en cuestión era, que decoración poner en una casa de campo y la temática de la fiesta. Durante el desayuno me sentía intranquila, no por lo que fuera a pasar, sino, un presentimiento, es extraño, jamas eh tenido presentimientos así, es como si tuviera miedo mezclado con ansiedad. Sabia que Billie me estaba hablado pero estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no había escuchado ni una sola palabra.

Billie- Emi,¿escuchaste algo de lo que dije?

Emilly- eh?... no lo siento

Danna- ¿que te sucedió no escuchaste nada?

Emilly- no se realmente, ¿que paso?- digo lamentando mi distracción- solo pensaba cosas

Billie- hablábamos de hacer una fiesta de disfraces, y bueno después lo que pase no es nuestra culpa- me guiña el ojo enrojeciendome

Emilly- de acuerdo pero no quiero que nadie vomite en el piso, ¿tienes idea de lo que cuesta sacar eso de una alfombra ?¬_¬

Tré- yo seré una sexy hada *-*

Danna- yo sere mmmm no lo se jajaja, Billie, Emi y uds

Emilly- mmmm no lo se- me detengo a pesarlo, pero no consigo buenas ideas

Billie- sorpresa :P

Todos comenzamos a reír de la loca idea de vernos disfrazados esta noche. Levantamos los platos con mi amiga y Anna quien no ah dicho nada en toda la mañana desde que leímos las carta, y eso era preocupante de una chica tan alegre como ella.

Pasada una hora de limpiar todo y decorar con viejos adornos, solo quedaba preparar algunas pizzas y conseguir botanas o algo de eso, nunca eh dado una fiesta, la única fue aquella vez por mi cumpleaños, pero nada mas, no es mi estilo, pero un poco de diversión no viene mal de vez en cuando. Miro de reojo a mi cuñada, esta triste lo que espero, es que no sea por Marcos, porque si esta muerto lo reviviría para volverlo a matar por hacer sufrir a otra mujer que no lo merece.

Emilly- Anna, te veo triste ¿que sucede?...

Anna- oh no es nada- dice y se sienta en el sofá

Emilly- tu cara no dice lo mismo- me siento a su lado- cuéntame, no me gusta verte triste

Anna- veo que no hay otra salida- ríe- bueno, me siento culpable por la muerte de Marcos- demonios lo sabia- creo que por mi culpa se ah suicidado.

Emilly- escucha, Marcos no merece la lastima de nadie, y menos la tuya, como ya dije le arruino la vida a muchas, chicas, muchas amigas mías, por eso mismo no quería ser su novia, jamas me gusto, y pensaba que ya no iba a lastimar a ninguna chica mas, pero veo que me equivoque el te ah lastimado, y eso no tiene perdón.

Anna- pero yo jugué con el

Emilly- y Addie también, pero se lo tenia bien merecido ¿no crees?- le muestro media sonrisa.

Anna- supongo que tienes razón- también sonríe

Emilly- vamos animo, tenemos unos disfraces que ingeniar- Danna toma las llaves del auto de Tré antes de que le dijera algo

Danna- vamonos ya hay cosas que hacer- rie.

Nos subimos rápido al auto antes de que los muchachos se enteren, y damos el largo viaje a la ciudad en busca de esos benditos disfraces. No nos toma mucho tiempo encontrar una tienda donde los vendían, ahora el tema preocupante era, que sera cada una.

Danna- vengan miren esto- nos llama para mostrarnos una traje de pirata y uno de algo parecido a un mimo- ¿este o este?- nos pregunta emocionada

Emilly- el de pirata, creo que me convence mas que el de mimo

Danna- esta bien iré a probármelo- dice corriendo al probador.

Anna- yo no se, creo que este de Cleopatra, no me gustan los vestidos cortos- lo toma y sin pensarlo dos veces paga por el- ya esta solo falta el tuyo

Emilly- si lo se, pero...- miro todo y nada me convence- no se si mi "traje lo encuentre aquí".

Danna-¿como me veo? :3

Emilly-Te ves genial- la observo y pienso en donde conseguiré lo que necesito- chicas tenemos que ir a casa de Billie

Las dos me miran perplejas, y solo asienten, Danna paga su traje y nos vamos. El camino a allí no es largo y solo bajo yo, por si había algún tipo de problemas. Toco el timbre y sale

Jacob tan alegre como siempre.

Jacob- hola Emi ¿como estas?- me abrasa- ¿y papá?

Emilly- hola tu padre esta bien, ah estado tenso e insistente con el café- le digo para no preocuparlo por las ultimas riñas- ¿esta tu madre?

Jacob- no se ah ido de compras no volverá hasta mas tarde, quieres que le diga algo

Emilly- no, quería saber si podía- me acerco a su oído- tomar unas camisas y corbatas de tu padre

Jacob- claro que si- pasa

Subo la escalera rápido, y abro la puerta, es la primera vez que entro, en el que una vez fue su cuarto, me muerdo el labio mientras camino al armario, donde sus camisas aun continúan colgadas, tomo dos o tres y unos pantalones, cierro despacio para no hacer ningún tipo de sonido, miro el cajón para tomar alguna corbata, hago una mueca de sonrisa y me siento una niña tomando caramelos de un aparador, pero una voz me distrae y tomo rápidamente la corbata roja mas cercana, me acerco a la puerta y Addie a llegado antes de lo esperado, así que no me queda otra opción mas que tomar la ropa y salir por la ventana del cuarto. Bajo despacio, como si fuera el hombre araña o algo así, con una mano aferrada a las plantas y la otra en la ropa, primero una pierna y luego la otra, continuando hasta llegar al piso, miro por la ventana y saludo a Jacob para que sepa que me voy, corro al auto y Danna acelera, de manera que casi nos deja pegadas al asiento.

Anna- tu estas loca realmente, casi te pescan

Emilly- si pero aun estoy aquí- rió victoriosa- vayámonos antes de que nos maten

Danna- de todas maneras ya saben que vinimos por los disfraces.

Al llegar y estar todo listo solo nos quedaba disfrazarnos, bueno a nosotras, porque Billie- estaba disfrazado de "Jack", y Tré de hada como había dicho, es realmente gracioso verlo así, pero normal a la vez.

No tardamos en estar con los trajes, que los invitados comenzaron a llegar, pero a mi aun me faltaba pintarme un ojo, una vez que logro terminar mi novio se queda boquiabierto al verme, y comienza a reír.

Billie- jamas me hubiera imaginado que te disfrazaras de mi- me abraza- realmente es una sorpresa- me mira nuevamente- rayos soy tan violable y sexy

Emilly- Billie!- me sonrojo

Danna- llegaron Mike y Brith como dos Zombies se veian genial ambos.

Mike- hola Billie- ambos nos damos vuelta y no puede evitar la risa- esto va a ser confuso

Billie- ya lo creo que si.

Transcurrido un buen rato todos los invitados llegaron, draculas, brujas, Goku y animales, por suerte Billie y Tré habían comprado todo donde no tengo idea, parecen magos en ciertos casos, o quizá habían ido a la ciudad mas rápido que nosotras para conseguir todo. La música se escuchaba muy bien para todos, realmente estamos pasando un buen rato, aunque algunos ya están pasados de alcohol a estas alturas.

Son las 3 de la mañana, y la casa lentamente se esta convirtiendo en un hotel, las parejas besándose en los sofás, las paredes o afuera, aprieto los labios, ya que soy la única que creo que aun es virgen, busco a Billie con la mirada, y se me eriza la piel al sentir sus manos en mi cintura.

Billie- ¿me buscabas?- susurra en mi oído haciendo que se me corte el aire

Emilly- si...- logro decir

Billie- y yo te buscaba a ti- mira- realmente te ves bonita aunque te vistas como yo - ríe

Emilly- gracias Jack- digo burlona

Tré- Billie- lo miramos- dejen de hacer eso me confunden el cerebro, quería decir que te usare un cuarto

Billie- has lo que quieras- me vuelve a mirar- vamos- me toma la mano llevándome a su cuarto real cerrándolo con llave.

Se sienta junto a mi, tomándome el rostro para besarme, me dejo llevar por sus besos hasta quedar tendidos en la cama, tengo miedo, pero quiero a la vez.

Emilly- Billie, espera- corro el rostro un segundo- es que yo...

Billie- eres virgen...- dice serio y yo abro los ojos

Emilly- lo siento- empiezo a sollozar- ya no querrás estar con migo ahora

Billie- claro que si, yo te amo, y por mas que seas virgen yo...quizá pueda ser delicado contigo para que lo disfrutes, no quiero que pienses que puedo dejarte por algo así- se me vuelve a cortar la respiración, pero esta vez no detengo sus besos.

Me mira con ternura pero perversión a su vez, quitándome la corbata en un movimiento rápido, y sonríe mientras desabrocha los botones de la camisa uno por uno.

Emilly- ahh...-se me escapa un gemido al sentir sus besos en el pecho

Billie- tranquila relájate- dice quitándome el sosten, para poder lamer mis pezones co la punta de su lengua- solo disfruta

Emilly- Billie por favor...

Billie- no parare, quizá hoy sea la noche que en alguno de los sueños mas locos que hayas tenido guardado secretamente, al fin se cumpla- desabrocha mi pantalón y también me los quita al igual que las zapatillas, dejándome solamente en ropa interior.

El tiene razón, siempre espere este momento, pero estoy nerviosa, mi cuerpo no puede soportar esto, sus manos, sus besos, a el en este momento, es mio y yo suya. Siento sus dedos jugar con mi parte mas intima, mientras yo solo me aferro a su espalda tratando de calmar estas sensaciones tan profundas, ciertamente tengo un poco de miedo de que alguien nos escuche, pero el parece calmado, y quizá yo debería hacer lo mismo que el y relajarme.

Billie- ¿sientes que mis dedos resbalan dentro de ti?, eso es porque estas excitada- me dice con placer en su voz- ¿te gusta como se siente?- como puede hablarme en ese tono, como si nada pasara- dímelo quiero escucharlo...

Emilly- si...- le digo finalmente

El sonríe y se para, dejándome jadeando en la cama, mis piernas tiemblan aunque no haya echo nada aún.

Billie- eh vuelto me extrañaste- veo que esta completamente desnudo y me tapo la cara para no verle- no te tapes mírame a los ojos si sientes vergüenza- solo asiento mirándolo y acaricio su espalda, se siente tan suave- ¿lista?- dice introduciendo su erección en mi.

Emilly- ahhh... Billie- me aferro con mas fuerza

Billie- vamos siéntelo- me ruega- quiero que seas toda mia esta noche

Emilly- ahh... ahh..- no puedo evitar gemir, siento que me elevo- Billie...

Ambos nos dejamos llevar por el orgasmo, cayendo tumbados en la cama, agitados, lo miro y el sonríe tapándonos con la sabana.

Billie- ¿como te sientes?- dice apoyando la cabeza en su mano mirándome de costado, se ve tan guapo

Emilly- pues... wow- es lo único que logro decir

Billie-¿wow?...si fue muy wow- ríe

Emilly- callate- lo abrazo

Billie- te amo, y ... si te lastime lo siento...

Emilly- no lo hiciste...¿nos habrán escuchado?

Billie- no lo creo, recuerda la música- se me había olvidado- descansa un poco, no sea cosa que te desmayes

Le hago caso acurrucándome en su pecho quedándome dormida profundamente.

Por la mañana me veo sola en el cuarto ,Billie, quizá fue a ducharse mientras los demás dormían, pero al girar veo a Marcos acostado junto a mi, me quedo pasmada boquiabierta, sin poder reaccionar.

Marcos- parece que la pasaste bien anoche- me quedo pálida como una hoja al verlo.

Emilly- Bi...- no completo la frase que me tapa la cara con un pañuelo haciéndome dormir otra vez... .

.

Este marcos es un pesado de aquellos jajajaja Hasta la semana próxima los amo

Mairv


	41. Chapter 41

Hola criaturitas tengo la triste noticia de que quedan sólo 6 capítulos para terminar la novela jijiji espero que les haya gustado al menos...En fin al fiiiiin

Cap 41 "¿Es en cerio ?"

Narra Emily:

Me despierto en lo que creo que es un granero bastante amplio, en el cual no hay nadie, solo yo y una caja con una nota "úsame" ¿que rayos? pienso y la abro, en ella un vestido color turquesa muy bonito sin mangas y con lentejuelas, de el cae otra nota "te veré esta noche, vendré a buscarte" no se que se planearía Marcos esta vez, pero si quiero salir de esto tendré que hacerle caso, no tengo idea de que hora es pero por las hendijas del techo puede notarse que aun es de día. El desgraciado si había fingido su muerte después de todo.

Emily- oh Billie ¿que estarás haciendo ?

Narra Billie:

Entro al cuarto con el desayuno entre las manos,tostadas con mantequilla jugo de naranja y unos wafles, para despertar a mi bella durmiente. Abro la puerta sigilosamente para darle una pequeña sorpresa.

Billie- buenos d...- me quedo helado al ver que no esta- ¡Joder!- vuelvo con todo a la cocina.

Dejo las cosas sobre la mesa y vuelvo como un rayo al cuarto para ver aunque sea un rastro o indicio de que pueda haber pasado. Revuelvo las sabanas y lo único que encuentro es un pañuelo con olor a formol, ella no se aplicaría esto sola alguien lo había echo, alzo la vista mientras me siento en la cama, y noto que un papel atraviesa la hendija de la ventana "Esta noche quizá ella cambie de opinión". La sangre comienza a hervirme sintiendo fuego en las venas, aprieto los dientes mientras respiro agitado destrozando el maldito papel.

Billie- ¡Maldito hijo de perra!- grito sin importarme que los demás durmieran aún

Mike- ¿que te pasa?- dice mi amigo reingresando un ojo mientras entraba a la habitación.

Billie- ¿que me pasa? se llevaron a Emily

Mike- ¿como que se la llevaron?- esbozo tratando de reaccionar a mis palabras- mira quien aya sido no creo que este muy lejos.

Billie- y tampoco muerto...

Mike- ¿a que te refieres con eso?- se cruzo de brazos

Billie- jajaja el muy cabrón fingió su muerte, y se la yebo- me levanto de un golpe de la cama- saldré a buscarla

Mike-¿ como estas seguro de que fue el?

Billie- porque mi hermana me dijo que no había ondas en el agua y tampoco salpicaduras y mucho menos el cuerpo, joder como no me di cuenta antes.- me rasco el cabello desesperado- lo había sospechado, desconfié de ello, y sin embargo preferí creer que estaba muerto, que gran error que cometí, ¡Demonios! Y ahora Emily esta pagando por mi estúpida incompetencia.

Tomo mi chaqueta y un arma que tenia escondida tomando el camino al campo, sin decirle a nadie mas que a Mike, mientras que pienso donde se encontrara este condenado comenzando a correr.

Narra Emily:

Pasan las horas y me pregunto que puedo hacer esta situación, quizás Billie ya me esta buscando, o al menos eso espero y quiero creer que es así, pero el no sabe que quien me ah secuestrado fue Marcos, no lo entiendo, ¿acaso su muerte fue mentira así como pensó Billie?, ¿cuanto mas daño piensa hacernos con su presencia?, ya estoy cansada de esto realmente, también estoy segura de que no parara hasta lograr lo que quiere, que es acabar con todos nosotros y principalmente con migo por haberlo rechazado.

Suspiro y tomo el maldito vestido, lo miro con desaprobación y de todas formas me lo pongo, lo malo es que tendré que estar sin zapatos, pero como estamos en el campo me da lo mismo, entre mas sucios mis pies estén quizá le de algo de asco al muy infeliz.

Marcos- si ya estas lista sal- dice abriendo la puerta, al fin libertad aunque sea condicional por así decirlo- te ves hermosa

Emily- gracias- digo cortamente- acabemos con esto de una buena vez- corro la mirada

No dice nada y camina delante de mi llevándome a otro cobertizo, que estaba decorado con velas una mesa para dos con dos copas y comida lista.

Emily- que tierno una cena para dos en un cobertizo- dije con ironía absoluta- bueno seré concisa, estoy harta de que nos molestes a todos, ahora ¿que quieres?

Marcos- siéntate y te lo explicare- nos sentamos a la vez- quería pedirte disculpas- dice sirviendo vino en las copas

Emily- ¿disculpas?- lo miro desentendida- disculpas jajaja ¿porque?, ¿por secuestrarme?, ¿por fingir estar muerto?,¿ por querer acostarte con todas las mujeres que han estado al rededor de Billie?, ¿por pelear con el desde el principio?, arruinaste la vida de todos ¿y pides disculpas?, no tu realmente estas equivocado- niego con la cabeza- nadie podría perdonar semejantes cosas con una simple disculpa, no seas estúpido nadie lo haría.

Marcos- si pido disculpas, y no espero que las aceptes, pero realmente te amo, aunque ya estoy resignado a que no sientes lo mismo por mi, así que solo quería decirte eso, no estorbare mas, y respecto a mi "muerte" solo fue para poder hablar con tigo y ya no molestarte, se y admito que hice lo que hice por obsesionarme con tigo, pero lo amas a el, hasta Jack se rindió con tigo, y como un idiota seguí insistiendo, si me enamore de Adrienne pero ella me rompió el corazón como tu, si me acosté con su hermana, pero dejo claro que era solo para pasar el rato, pensé que quiza con ella si funcionaria, pero no, asi que finalmente opte por no volver a estorbar.

Emily- ¡¿y porque rayos me secuestraste si solo tenias que decir eso?!- le doy un cachetazo- lamento que hayas preparado tanta comida y todo esto pero quiero irme, esto se acabo Marcos .

Narra Billie:

Recorro todos los lugares posibles, pero no encuentro nada, hasta que a lo lejos puedo verla con un bonito vestido, "ese maldito tratara de conquistarla otra vez" pensé para mi mismo. Cuando logro ver que entran en un granero corro hasta el, escuchando atentamente su conversación.

El desgraciado, tratando de convencerla de que cambio, ya no lo soporto mas, tengo que sacarla de ahí de alguna manera, no quería verla sufrir de nuevo por ese idiota. Miro a mi alrededor y encuentro una asada, la tomo y comienzo a golpear la puerta.

Billie- ¡DEJA A MI NOVIA EN PAZ! -grito golpeando con mas fuerza aún- a cazo piensas que con esto la combenseras maldito imbécil.

Emily- sácame de aquí- dice ella desde el otro lado golpeando la puerta

Marcos- ¡OYE ESPERA!- no termina de hablar que rompo la puerta casi cayendo al piso por el impulso.

Billie- sabia que no estabas muerto maldito desgraciado- lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa- si es cierto todo eso que le dijiste porque no te vas al infierno de una maldita vez y nos dejas a todos en paz, que para nosotros no eres mas que una basura.

Marcos- es normal que te enojes me lleve a tu novia- logra decir- pero no me mates

Billie- déjate de hacer el inepto- lo golpeo- Emily ve a casa iré en un momento, debo acabar con esto de una puta vez- lo acorralo contra la pared sosteniéndolo de la garganta

Emily- Pero...

Billie- ¡Que vallas!

Corre tan rápido como puede y me quedo a solas con el, realmente, me molesta que acosen a las personas que amo, ya no puedo soportarlo mas, debía hacer algo y tenia que ser ahora, antes que se me escapara de las manos.

Marcos- ya dije que lo lamento- dice con el poco aire que le llega a los pulmones.

Billie- ahórrate las palabras- tomo el arma de mi chaqueta apuntando directo a su cien

Marcos- ¿vamos no es en cerio? ¿verdad?- dice riendo nerviosamente, tociendo un poco

Billie- te veré en el infierno maldito hijo de perra- jalo el gatillo dejando salir la bala- eso fue por Emily, por mi hermana, y por haber intentado meterte entre nosotros.

Lo dejo caer al suelo, para luego, salir del lugar sin importarme lo que vallan a creer lo demás al respecto por haberlo matado, pero realmente, siento un gran alivio al haberme desecho de el...

El mezcladito de hoy jijiji espero que les haya gustado se les ama

Mairv


	42. Chapter 42

Buenas noches sólo les informo que entramos en los últimos 5 capítulos los amoooo

Cap 42: "Junto a ti"

Narra Emily:

Tras oír el disparo y la cara furiosa de Billie me aleje de allí, tenia miedo, no es que creyera que me haría daño sino que el fuego abrasador aumentaba mas y mas. Aun no podía creer que Marcos después de todo lo que hizo tubo el tupe de secuestrarme así, pero todo acabo ya, el ya no podía hacer nada mas, estaba ahí tendido en el suelo frió con los ojos en blanco siendo consumido por las llamas, su piel pálida se deshacía rápidamente, aunque no haya sufrido, me hubiese gustado que si, para que sintiera cada emoción negativa que nos hizo pasar a cada uno de nosotros, aunque extrañare a aquel Marcos que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo, con el que llegue aquí persiguiendo un sueño, aquel de conocer a nuestros ídolos, aunque yo me haya enamorado profundamente de ese cantante aquel que con su voz me hacia dormir tras mis auriculares, el que me alegraba en mis días de soledad, aquel que solo creía un amor platónico, el que ahora es mi novio y no se alejara jamás.

Emily- tenemos que salir de aquí- le dije tomándolo del brazo, aunque el parecía en shock luego de lo que hizo- vamonos de una vez

Billie- si…- fue lo único que coordino a decir sin mirarme- al fin ya no molestara esta basura- me miro con los ojos muy abiertos- solo tu y yo nadie mas

Emily- Billie me estas asustando- me aleje

Billie- es solo una broma- rió- vamos- me tomo de la mano- me gusta tu vestido, lastima quien te lo dio, y que se aya arruinado

Emily- ya no importa eso quiero regresar tengo mucho frió

Me sonrió con malicia haciendo que me sonrojara, quizás había mal interpretado lo que dije y voltee mi rostro al inmenso campo mientras caminábamos de regreso, cuando el me coloco su abrigo en los hombros. Este hombre podía ser tan gentil, como tan loco, pero así lo amaba a este enano despeinado quien a pesar de mis locuras mis errores, tristezas y alegrías me amaba.

Pasada una hora llegamos a la casa viendo a Tré en el sofá completamente ebrio y a Danna a punto de tirarle un balde con agua fría y hielos, pero ella se paro cuando nos vio entrar, estaba con las mejillas rojas por haber sido atrapada en esa situación , se rió avergonzada y bajo el balde.

Danna- solo quiero despertarlo, pero no reacciona

Billie- porque así no se hace, tienes que hacer esto- se arrodillo frente a la cara de su amigo y se acerco a su oreja mordiendo el lóbulo

Ambas nos ruborizamos al ver esta situación, el corazón me palpito fuertemente por esto, pero que estaba pasando, aunque es lógico al verlo visto hacer estas cosas en el escenario, pero esto es diferente porque estaba pasando frente a mis ojos.

Tré- ¿que te pasa enano cabezón?- salio disparado de un brinco- ¿acaso quieres esto?- se paro de manera sensual

Billie- no gracias solo te desperté para ella- señalando a Danna- vamos Emi- me llevo de un jalón a la habitación.

Me recosté sobre las frías sabanas acurrucándome como una bolita estaba muerta de sueño. Este día había sido agotador y de miedo, y si me mataba, adiós a mi hermosa vida sueños y amor. Pero aun sigo aquí, junto a el y mis sueños, pero ¿Cuál era mi sueño ahora? Quizás casarme con Billie tener hijos o lago así, pero ya pronto lo descubriría.

Eran las 3 a.m. Cuando escuche un ruido en la cocina, me levante sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, me asome por la pared y vi. a alguien allí, no podía saber quien era, pero de algo si estaba muy segura era una mujer quien estaba ahí, esta se dio vuelta mirando a donde yo estaba, me escondí, pero ella comenzó a caminar hacia mi.

Narra Billie

Estaba completamente dormido hasta que escuche un fuerte golpe en la pared, y vi que Emi no estaba a mi lado, di un salto de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta, que estaba entre abierta observando en silencio de donde vino el ruido, pero lo que pude ver era a una muchacha de pelo marrón con el puño en la pared y a mi chica parada frente a ella

Emily- ¿Quién eres tu y que quieres con migo?

Carol- mi nombre es Carol, tu maldita perra infeliz me robaste lo que por derecho era mió, y lo estas disfrutando a costa mia.

Emily- ¿de que demonios estas hablando? Yo ni te conozco

Carol- te robaste mi sueño de interpretar a Gloria, y de que Billie me amara

Billie- discúlpame pero aunque te hubiera elegido jamás te hubiera amado- había olvidado que solo tenia el bóxer y las dos estaban con la boca abierta

Carol- pero ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Soy voluptuosa, linda y carismática- comenzó a manosearse

Emily- yo soy carismática- dijo con tristeza

Billie- y hermosa- mire a la chica- y tu eres linda, pero me fijo en otras cosas, así que vete de mi casa por favor

Tome la mano de Emily y la lleve al cuarto de nuevo para volver a dormir, con la esperanza de que esa mujer se fuera lo mas lejos posible.

Me desperté en un extraño lugar, parecía una casa abandonada, o un edificio antiguo, las paredes estaban manchadas de hollín, y cubiertas de telarañas, todo estaba oscuro. Me encontraba atado de pies y manos, y para peor de males amordazado, no entendía que carajos estaba pasando aquí. Lo único que alcance a ver fue la luz de una pequeña bombilla, parecía metido en una película de terror. En el silencio de la habitación comenzaron a escucharse pasos, y gire la a cabeza para el lado de donde provenía el sonido, viendo aparecer a Carol solo en ropa interior, abrí mis ojos como platos, la maldita loca me había secuestrado, me sacudía en el lugar sin poder hacer nada.

Carol- aquí nadie podrá encontrarte mi amor estamos solos tu y yo- decía bajando el boxer que aun llevaba puesto, liberando mi miembro- solo disfruta el momento

Lo tomo en su mano metiéndolo a su boca, yo la miraba con asco, si quería algo tan sádico como esto, lo quería con mi chica no con una loca. Ella seguía en lo suyo mientras a mi se me resbalaban las lagrimas, porque la desgracia de ser hombre es que no se puede resistir a que te hagan ese tipo de cosas,y para peor sin quererlo me fui en su boca, ella sonreía con malicia.

Carol- eres un chico malo- me acaricio la cara y yo la corrí como pude

Se alejo del cuarto, volviendo a dejarme solo, pero no tardo en aparecer con un plato con un menjurje extraño, al parecer era comida, aunque parecía comida para los cerdos mas que para humanos. Me bajo la mordaza y me acerco una cucharada a la boca, acepte el bocado con asco, aunque no sabia tan mal como se veía, ella sonrío.

Carol- te amo ¿lo sabes no?

Billie- pues bien sabes que yo no

Carol- eso cambiara cuando me encargue de esa ingenua, así tu seras libre de estar con migo- me acaricio la cara

Billie- ¡LOCA DE MIERDA!- solté sin darme cuenta- no te metas con ella

Carol- shhh es hora de volver a dormir- tomo un pañuelo y me lo poso en la cara- descansa corazon

Billie- ¿que haces?- me empece a sentir pesado- maldita…perra

Fue lo ultimo que dije y me quede dormido

Espero que les haya gustado esa Carol es una ladilla

Mairv


	43. Chapter 43

Y estamos yegando al final damas y caballeros, es el ante untimo capitulo de esta historia mis vidas

Cap44: es mentira

Narra Emily:

Tras despertarme por la mañana luego del ataque de la chica, que supuestamente se llamaba Carol, reacciono que Billie no se encontraba en la cama, no me resultaba raro ya que era bastante madrugador. Me levante dirigiéndome directamente a la cocina, donde sobre la mesa había un extraño papel, lo tome extrañada comenzando a leer "Emily, me fui con Carol, me di cuenta de que es una chica bonita , y de buen corazón, ella no intentaba matarte, solo quería conocerme , y solo le di una oportunidad, nos veremos adiós Emily" no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo me había dejado ¿por ella?, la garganta se me cerraba mientras lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por mi rostro lleno de ira, esto no se quedaría así. Tome el teléfono marcando el numero de Mike, ya que el era el único que podía ayudarme en estos casos.

Mike- hola Emi ¿que sucede?

Emily- Billie se fue con una chica llamada Carol...ella hizo el casting y apareció anoche con amenazas y demás.

Mike- ¿y como sabes que se fue y no lo secuestro?- abrí los ojos como platos, el tenia razón estaba actuando sin pensar- piensa, el no te dejaría y menos por alguien que te trate así a ti- hace una pausa- yo te ayudare junto con Brith

Emily- muy bien, saldré a caminar un poco debo despejarme

Mike- cuidado por favor

Emily- si - moví la cabeza aun sabiendo que no podía verme

Colgué, y salí rápido a cambiarme, sabia que aun me encontraba en el campo donde el maldito de mi ex amigo murió, así que tenia bastante campo para pensar en frío y analizar la situación.

Tras caminar un largo sendero, me senté bajo un árbol a pensar, si la carta la escribió ella, estando en el campo ¿donde lo iba a llevar? Aquí no hay muchos lugares donde esconderse, entonces me dije, si lo secuestro quizá este en una de las casas abandonadas o se lo llevo a la ciudad en auto, pero no había ningún rastro que lo demostrara.

Emily- mi amor te juro que te encontrare, es mi turno de salvarte a ti- me levante decidida

Carol- ja ¿y una niñata como tu piensa ganarme?, mírate seguro ni sabes golpear, el siempre te defendió y tu no has echo nada

Emily- tu eres una psicópata debuelveme a mi novio

Carol- tal vez lo sea- agacha la mirada- pero sabes... el sera mio

Alza un arma y jala el gatillo disparándome, cierro los ojos pero no siento el impacto de la bala, abro los ojos nuevamente y veo a un muchacho de gorra y pelo castaño.

Emily- tu eres...

Eidan- si soy yo Eidan ¡ahora corre!- nos cubría con un escudo de policial mientras corríamos a un granero cercano.

Emily- ¿donde estabas?- ya hacia mucho que no lo veía

Eidan- cuando la perdamos te explico todo

Seguimos corriendo hasta que ya no la vimos, pero para estar seguros entramos en el granero que habíamos divisado antes en la persecución, para ser abandonado estaba muy bien ordenado, quizá los dueños se habían marchado hace poco tiempo.

Eidan- te explicare- se sentó y repetí su acción- luego de que me separe de marcos para buscar otra vida, tuve problemas con la policía por venta de drogas, pero unos de ellos se hicieron mis socios, de ahí saque el escudo antibalas, aunque quiero estar del lado de la ley ahora, pensé en buscar a Marcos para ayudarlo y que cambiara, pero me dijeron que vino a vivir aquí...

Emily- el murió- interrumpí- lo asesinaron- no le siria que fue Billie- ya no busques en vano, el nos había lastimado mucho, y ahora estoy mas tranquila

Eidan- oh entiendo...bueno, no te dejare sola con esa loca...es mas ¿quien es ella?

Emily- secuestro a Billie y quiere matarme porque el me ama

Eidan- bien...lo encontraremos te ayudare, pero lo haremos a mi modo

Solo asentí con la cabeza, sintiendo como si cayeran gotas, y como era de esperarse comenzó a llover sin dejarnos salir de ese lugar. El silencio acompasado con la lluvia fue quebrantado por el celular de Eidan

Eidan- hola...- escuchaba atentamente- no puedo una amiga necesita mi ayuda...

Narra Billie

No se cuanto tiempo paso, ni la hora que era, solo estaba seguro de una cosa, había pasado mucho, y aun seguía encerrado.

Solo podía escucharse el ruido de unas cuantas gotas caer por una hendija del techo, puse atención al ambiente, para ver si podía oírse a la chica, pero, para mi suerte, no había indicios de que estuviera cerca. Pensaba en Emi, en lo preocupada que estaría, en que estaría haciendo, " ¿porque a mi?" pensé, debía salir de allí y rápido, antes de que la loca regresara.

Por desgracia mi situación, era estar con los pies atados a las patas de las sillas y las manos lazadas, sin olvidar amordazado. Trate de sentir el nudo de la soga de mis manos, el cual era difícil de desatar, sacudía mi cuerpo mientras trataba de desarmar el nudo, logrando que cayera de lado al piso, pero esto, no evito que pudiera liberarme las muñecas de la ajustada atadura. Acto seguido me quite la mordaza, y las sogas de los pies.

Respire fondo, observando donde podría estar mi ropa, claramente no estaban en ese cuarto, pero, quizá si donde ella se pasaba planeando que hacer. Mire por la cerradura, confirmando mi sospecha de que no estaba, abrí lentamente tomando mi ropa de la mesa, en la cual las había dejado Carol. Me vestí tan rápido como pude, cuando me encontré listo para marcharme, pude oír sus pasos que provenían del exterior, busque meterme bajo un pequeño mueble de cocina, el cual estaba tapado por una cortina, me escabullí en el a tiempo, antes de que la mujer entrara.

Carol- maldita sea- esbozo- la maldita se me escapo...todo gracias a ese maldito- ¿maldito?- bueno que va, veré a mi amado- mire su silueta dirigirse a la otra habitación, y al oírla que se cerro corrí, fuera de el espantoso lugar- maldito seas Armstrong, sea como sea, seras mio- grito

Mire a mis alrededores, comenzando a correr hasta un granero cercano, ingrese, sin pensarlo, mientras veía si no era perseguido por aquella mujer. Me pose en la pared dejandome caer en la suave paja de un suspiro, entre abrí los ojos, notando que no estaba solo, alguien mas estaba allí adentro. No era una, sino dos personas, ¿sería posible?

Billie- Emily ¿eres tu?- no estaba seguro, pero algo me decía que era ella

Carol loquilla jajajajaja

Los amo los amo los amo

Mairv


	44. Chapter 44 final

**bueno aqui el capitulo final de when is time... Espero qie lo hayan disfrutado como yo disfrute en escribirlo para ustedes jejeje...**

 **Cap 44: estas bien**

 **Narra Emily**

 **Entre la oscuridad creí oír su voz claramente, primero pensé que era mi imaginación, pero no, estaba segura de que era el. Me puse de pie caminando a donde había escuchado el soido la voz, de Billie, pero solo vi un bulto negro, que apagaba mis ilusiones, aun así seguí, topandome con el. Sonreí aun sin creerlo y lo abrase, un suspiro escapo de mis labios, los cuales fueron tapados por un beso suyo.**

 **Eidan- Todo muy lindo, pero tenemos un problema afuera.**

 **Billie- ¿y tu que haces aquí maldito?- se le acerco furioso**

 **Emily-Espera amor no- lo detuve parándome enfrente- el me ayudo a escapar, ya supero lo de aquella vez y bueno, ahora es una persona de bien.**

 **Billie- muy bien te escuchare solo porque ella me lo pide.**

 **Eidan- estoy de encubierto, ella es una fugitiva, si es cierto que quiso ser parte de la película etc. esta obsesionada con tigo, ah matado a todos los que se parecían a ti, solo por no ser tu, aun no se como te encontró, pero la seguí hasta aquí, y cuando quiso matar a Emily, la salve, aquí tengo un par de armas, se pide por ella viva o muerta, creo que no hace falta decir nada mas- nos dio una pistola a cada uno mientras el seguía con el escudo- esta ahí afuera andando.**

 **Billie y yo nos miramos a los ojos, para luego seguir a Eidan, quien iría adelante para que las balas no nos alcanzaran. Estaba asustada, no podía entender como había logrado encontrarnos una loca como esta, pero ya dejaba de ser el asunto de haberse secuestrado a mi novio, esto ya era personal, había matado mucha gente para estar con el y a mi parecer eso era imperdonable.**

 **Mire por uno de los lados notando que tenia de rehén a Dana, maldita perra, realmente le gustaba jugar sucio, mi amiga lloraba con la boca tapada, se notaban sus nervios y eso me desesperaba.**

 **Carol- Te daré a tu amiga a cambio de el- señalo a Billie**

 **Emily- y si me niego- Dana abrió los ojos de par en par tras haber dicho eso**

 **Carol- La matare – rio mientras mi amiga negaba con la cabeza**

 **No sabia que hacer, lo mire a mi novio, y este agacho la cabeza para luego mirarla, y verme nuevamente, me hizo un gesto apenas entendible, pero lo suficiente para realizar un plan.**

 **Emily- Esta bien, pero hagamos esto, que ella venga, mientras el va contigo.**

 **Carol- Me parece justo, bien, sal de mi vista niñata- la empujo**

 **Le indique a Billie que caminara hacia allí y cuando cada uno estuvo casi a final del camino, dispare y ambos se agacharon impactando la bala en medio de la frente de la muy maldita de Carol, lo había echo, la había matado, ya no seria un problema, le quite la mordaza a Dana, mientras Eidan iba donde el cuerpo estaba. Momentos después de calmar a mi amiga nos acercamos sin ningún tipo de asco hacia el cadáver, mientras Eidan informaba lo que había sucedido y la ubicación exacta de los echos.**

 **Emily- En su lapida habría que poner recordada por nadie olvidada por todos**

 **Billie- No seas tan mala con la muerta**

 **Los cuatro reímos, de nuestro propio humor negro, y sin mas que hacer volvimos a la casa que estaba bastante lejos, pero al menos seria una noche en la que podremos descansar luego de estos problemas...**

 **Narra Billie:**

 **Por la mañana luego de descansar tranquilos al menos una noche decidimos volver a Oackland, Emily seguiría viviendo en la casa que le había regalado cuando filmábamos la película, Dana y Tré insistieron en salir juntos de Vacaciones, así que nadie los detendría. Eidan y yo dejamos a Emi en su casa, e invitamos a Mike a tomar unos tragos.**

 **Billie- Así que te hiciste policía- rio- es genial**

 **Eidan- Si, a demás conocí una chica bonita en el trabajo, y congeniamos mucho, es muy agradable que alguien te entienda realmente**

 **Mike- Eso es una muy buena noticia**

 **Chica- Hola muchachos yo soy Fernanda y seré su mesera**

 **Billie- Tres cervezas, si es tan amable**

 **Mike- Que sean dos yo quiero una coca-cola**

 **Fernanda- ya se los traigo- se retiro**

 **Billie- Yo quiero una coca-cola- dije burlon- que Britt no se entere de esto o se enfadara- volvi a reir acomodándome en la silla**

 **Eidan- Se vio gracioso- lo miro de lado**

 **Mike- Cállense ya- me miro- tu sabes que Britt, a estado distanciada no te burles- miro a la barra- a demas creo que quiere divorciarse**

 **Billie- ok ok, no hablemos de esos temas.**

 **Fernanda volvió con el pedido, mientras Mike se quedaba embobado con los ojos de la muchacha, ella se retiro tan rápido como había venido, mientras lo miraba desde el otro lado de la barra. Es verdad que Britthney estaba distanciada de mi amigo, cuando habían ido a la fiesta de disfraces no estaban tan juntos como solían hacerlo, no estoy seguro quien tubo la culpa lo que sabia era, que ella volvió así después de ver a su madre.**

 **Mike- Quiero su numero- esbozo sin darse cuenta- es muy bonita**

 **Billie- wow wow wow wow ¿es enserio?- me cruce de piernas y brazos- bien pidecelo, aunque eres bastante tímido para esas cosas, yo lo haría pero el interesado eres tu.**

 **Mike- No puedo me da vergüenza -cubriéndose la cara con las manos**

 **Eidan- Ya vengo- se levanto dirigiendose a donde ella estaba, junto a su compañera, las dos rieron y el regreso con un papel- aquí tienes su numero**

 **Billie- El fue mas valiente que tu y es mucho mas joven**

 **Mike- Gracias- rio nervioso- y tu cállate pedofilo**

 **Billie- Pero al menos yo no me escondo y no tengo vergüenza ,mejor me voy- mire la hora- le prometí a Emi ir a ver películas hoy adiós**

 **Me retire antes de que me tocara a mi ser el bufón de sus risas, pero era cierto que iba a su casa, subí al auto yendo a verla tan rápido como pude, no había pasado mucho de que salí, que ya quería estar en sus brazos de nuevo, la amo al igual que ella a mi, soy feliz de haberla elegido a ella para la filmación, quizá si hubiese elegido a otra chica, no hubiese sentido lo mismo que siento por Emily.**

 **Al llegar a su casa había preparado la cena, carne al horno con papas olía tan delicioso como se veía. Me beso cortamente en los labios y suspire.**

 **Emily- Te Amo Billie, gracias por haberme elegido**

 **Billie- Te Amo Emi soy feliz de haberte elegido...**

 **Fin**

 _ **bueno ahora si me despido les agradesco a todos por leer, sepan disculpar si algo no fue de si agrado aso comenzare a corregirlo para novelas futuras**_

 ** _Quizá en algun momento haga una segunda parte aquí si lo decean (esta empezada en facebook)_**

 ** _Facebook: Mairv Green Andreucci de Alcaraz_**

 ** _Pagina de novelas en face: Novelas de Green Day love :3_**

Bueno nuevamente me despido con mucho amor

MAIRV


End file.
